Call Me When You're Sober
by BeBlessed
Summary: Doug invited his sister to join his bachelor party because of her promotion. She thinks it's gonna be a nice night in Vegas but what happens when she gets sucked into the drama. Where is her brother and friend? And what about Phil? PhilxOC
1. Promotion

**Okay so the Hangover is one of my fav movies in the entire world and I read a couple of fics about this. I fell in love with them and really wanted to write one of my own so here it is. This is what I did when I got bored with writing my other stories.**

**I hope you enjoy and I do not own anything expect Marlena and Jamie!**

* * *

><p>I leaned against the mercedes as I watched Phil trying to call Tracy. Next to me stood Jamie, Stu and Alan. They were also all silent. In the back Doug was a little busy. He said he needed to go to the bathroom but since we were in the middle of a desert he needed to use mother nature, as I called it. Why couldn't he just hold it?<p>

Finally I heard Phil talking, "Hey Tracy, It's Phil."

I placed my hand on Jamie's shoulder telling her I was going to Phil. She smiled and I walked off. My heels pierced through the sand as I walked to Phil. I stood next to him and he looked at me. I just gave him a soothing smile.

"Yeah uh...listen." Phil sighed. He looked around. "We fucked up."

We definitely did fuck up. Who knew it was going to end like this. It was hard for me to accept but I had no choice.

"The bachelor party, the whole night. It...things got out of control and uh..." Phil hesitated before going further. I closed my eyes sadly and listened to the dreaful words he spoke. "We lost Doug." I crossed my arms and stared at my feet.

Suddenly I felt someone wrapping his arm around me. I looked up and saw that Phil was trying to comfort me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and burried my head in his chest.

Phil explained it further to Tracy, "We can't find Doug." Phil looked around again while rubbing my back. "Yeah...that's not gonna happen."

**Two days earlier.**

"-I'm Elizabeth Hault, until next time." Elizabeth smiled.

"Okay cut!" The director yelled from behind me. I turned the camera off and looked at him.

"Great job everyone." He said briefly and walked to Elizabeth. "Honey, you were great. I think we got it all."

"Another succesfull day at the office." Elizabeth giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, that was all. Thank you!" The director yelled and everyone walked away.

I walked through the corridors of the building I was working in. I pressed the elevator button and waited. After some seconds a little bell was heard and the doors opened. Someone got out and I greeted him as he greeted me. I walked inside the elevator and pressed the '0-button.'

"Marley! Marley wait!" I heard someone yell. I popped my head outside the elevator and saw Steven running towards me. Just as the doors started to close I placed my hand in between them. The doors opened again. Steven stopped in front of me. He panted from the running.

"What Steven?" I asked.

Steven showed me some papers, "According to these files the place where Elizabeth was going to shoot is off limit."

"What?" I asked irritated. I snatched the papers from his hands and looked at them.

"Yeah, they are property of the army." Steven answered and gestured at the line that said it was indeed property of the damn army.

"For fuck..." I sighed frustrated and rolled my eyes.

"Micheal told me that you needed to come with an salution since you are Elizabeth's working partner." Steven explained further. I frowned at him and narrowed my eyes. Was Micheal shitting me?

"That's not my job, that's Micheal's. I'm Elizabeth's cameraman." I told Steven. Steven looked at me with his deep green eyes. I knew exactly what he was doing.

"No! That's not my job!" I almost yelled at him. He started pouting. "You know that ain't gonna work with me."

"Alright, fine! But if I go back to him he's gonna fire me! Please Marley!" Steven begged. I sighed.

"I'll talk to him." I muttered and got out of the elevator. Steven quickly followed me and thanked me about a 100 times in a row. I picked up my pace with walking and finally reached Micheal's office.

I slammed the door open and yelled, "What am I supposed to do about that situation?"

Micheal turned his seat around so he could look at me. I stared at his grey eyes and blonde hair. Micheal placed his hands over each other and smiled.

"About which situation are we talking, Marlena?" Micheal just smiled. Oh how I hated that. He knew exactly what I was talking about! He just wanted to piss me off even more. I walked to him and placed my palms on his desk while leaning to him.

"You know what. The property belongs to the army and we can't shoot there. How am I supposed to figure that out? I work with the camera." I told him. Micheal sighed and stood up. He walked to the window and stared out of it.

"Marley, Marley, Marley." He began. Everybody always called me Marley as a nickname. I didn't mind that although I wasn't a fan of nicknames but whenever Micheal called me that a wave of anger flushed over me. I could always work with him but he always had a way of pissing me off. "Did you not get the clue?"

Micheal turned back to me. Suddenly my anger was gone and was replaced by confusion. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" I asked puzzled.

Micheal placed his hands on my shoulders and kept on smiling, "Come on Marlena, dig into that head of yours and search for your brains."

I narrowed my eyes. He just insulted me, I knew that, but this time I didn't pay attention to that. I thought about what he just said. Why would he give a cameraman a project like that? Expect if...My eyes grew wide and I stared at him. Suddenly Micheal nodded.

"Does-What-You mean..?" I stuttered, not able to talk normally anymore.

Micheal nodded, "Yes, you're gonna be my help. If I want something to eat you're gonna get it for me."

My smile faded and I frowned. What?

As Micheal saw my face he began to laugh, "I'm just kidding! You're gonna be the new producer of our channel!"

My jaw dropped open, "Are you serious?"

"Yes." Micheal smiled.

I placed my hands over my mouth and kept staring at him. I was completely speechless. Did I just get an promotion from the most awfull person of the world? Was I even awake? This better not be a dream or a joke because if it is i'm gonna kill someone.

"Congratulations." Micheal said and walked back to his desk. He sat doen on his chair. "You begin on monday. Now go."

Finally I could move again. I turned to him and smiled, "Thank you so much! I won't disappoint you."

"I know you won't." Micheal said. He grabbed some files out of his drawer and looked at them. I turned to the door and walked out of his office. When I was out of sight I looked around me to see if anyone was here. I was alone. I started jumping up and down like a crazy person from happiness. Finally I stopped and pinched myself. I cringed. That hurted so that meant...I wasn't dreaming! I sighed happily before I walked to the elevator and out of the building, on my way to my brother.

* * *

><p>While I was on my way to my brother to tell him the good news I just couldn't wait anymore. I searched through my purse and grabbed my black cellphone. I dialed Doug's number and pressed the phone against my ear. It rang a couple of times before someone answered.<p>

"_Hello?_"

"Doug! It's me." I spoke happily.

"_Hey Marley! How are you?_"

"I'm great, how about yourself?"

"_I'm fine, we're busy with measuring the suits and all._"

Before I could speak further I heard someone yelling in the back, "_Hey watch it you pervert!_"

"_Relax Alan, he's just doing your inseam._"

"Doug?"

"_He's getting very close to my shaft_."

"Doug? Are you there?" I asked.

"_Thank you Floyd, thank you very much._"

"Doug?" I asked a little louder.

"_I'm sorry Mar, I needed to take care of something._"

"Yeah I heard that, is Alan there with you?" I chuckled as I pictured the scene in my head.

"_Yes, He is. But why did you call? I thought we were going to meet you here?_"

"I'm on my way but I need to tell you something and I can't wait." I spoke excitingly.

"_Alright, tell me._"

I was quiet for some seconds before I yelled, "I got a promotion!"

"_What? Really? That's great! Congratulations!_"

"Thank you." I smiled widely. "In about 15 minutes you're looking at the new producer of CNN."

"_Wow, that's big! We need to celebrate that! I'm so proud of you!_"

"We do need to celebrate it. But i'm going to hang now so you can continue with your suit. I'll see you in 15 minutes." I spoke.

"_Alright, i'll see you Mar. And listen, i'm really proud of you sis._"

"Thank you." I smiled.

"_Bye._"

"Later." I shut my phone and placed it back in my purse. Now it all really began to hit me. I was the new producer of CNN. That was indeed something big. Wow...

* * *

><p>I rang the doorbell of Tracy's house and waited for someone to answer. I looked at the big white house. To bad Tracy was going to move out of this place when she's married to Doug. Perhaps they could kick her parents out and live here. Or maybe they could kick her parents and theirselfs out so I could live here!<p>

Tracy suddenly opened the door and smiled at me, "Hi Marlena."

"Hi Tracy." I replied. She let me in and I threw my coat on the coathangers.

"Doug's in the back with Alan and dad." Tracy told me. I nodded and was about to walk away but she stopped me. "Hey Mar! Congratulations with your promotion. I heard it from Doug."

"Oh thank you." I said. She hugged me and I just patted her back feeling quite awkward. It was not that I had anything against her but she was always she happy and I was...serious. Expect with my friend Jamie ofcourse. And all the hug thingies...that wasn't my thing either. She parted from me and smiled again. I just smiled oddly and walked to the back where Doug, Alan and Sid were.

"No. Sid." Doug said in shock as he looked at the car that appeared when the garage door opened. He dropped his bag on the ground and looked at the father of Tracy. "Really?"

I looked around the corner and saw the old convertible mercedes standing there. I opened my mouth slightly from shock and walked to Doug.

"Come on, we're family now." Sid replied proudly and they both walked to the car.

I tapped Doug on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled happily. He pulled me in a hug and I hugged him back.

"There you are." Doug smiled.

"Here I am." I nodded.

"Have I already told you that i'm really proud of you?" Doug asked me again.

I chuckled, "About three times already."

"Congratulations Marlena." Sid smiled proudly.

"Thank you Sid." I replied.

"But are you sure, Sid? I mean, you love this car." Doug asked carefully and he turned back to Sid. Doug gestured to the mercedes in front of him.

"Doug it's just a car." Sid said. "Just make sure, when you get there, you put some armor all on the tires so the sand doesn't seep in."

I walked to Alan who sat on the front porch. In front of him sat Tucker, their dog. Tucker was licking Alan's face and he seemed to enjoy it. I was sure he was going to french kiss the dog. From that thought I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Fuck Alan." I said as I looked at the scene. Alan didn't reply.

I couldn't take it anymore. I got behind Alan and grabbed him, trying to pull him away from the dog. Alan was so heavy that I couldn't move him. Even though I was a girl and people always said girls were weak, I was pretty strong but this thing couldn't be moved. I grabbed his shirt and leaned all the way back but still no movement. Suddenly I fell backwards and hit the ground while I let out a little yelp. I stood up again and walked to Tucker. I grabbed Tucker and tried to pull him away but Tucker started jumping up and down and finally I lost my grip.

"Alan! Stop it! That's gross." I said in disgust as Tucker continued to lick his face. "For fuck's sake."

I decided to give up and walked back to Doug and Sid, "You guys are taking the mercedes?"

"_We _are." Doug said and he wrapped his arm around me. I furrowed my eyebrows. "You're coming with us."

"What?" I asked in shock.

"To celebrate you're promotion." Doug smiled and he turned fully to me.

I shook my head, "No! Doug, this is your bachelor party. I can't come."

"Oh come on, it'll be great. I was thinking you could ask Jamie to come too." Doug suggested. He opened the car and sat inside. I walked to the passenger's seat and leaned on the door.

"Doug, for the last time: I can't just crash your party. I wouldn't want you on my bachelorette party." I smirked.

"I'm inviting you. That's different." Doug answered. I stared thoughtfully at the car. "Phil is coming too." I looked up and noticed his smirk. I rolled my eyes and opened the car door. Alan walked to us.

"I'm not coming because of Phil." I said and got on the backseat.

"Ofcourse not." Doug smirked again. I looked in the mirror and met his eyes. I flipped him off and Doug chuckled.

"Call Jamie and we're going to you're house so you can pack you're stuff." Doug ordered. Alan climbed in the passengers seat and looked at me.

"She's coming?" He asked Doug.

"Yep." Doug answered.

"Hey, remember: what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." Sid said. Doug chuckled. "Expect for herpes, that shit'll come back with you."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're actually gonna go to Vegas." Jamie said in shock. "I can't believe you invited me!"<p>

"Well Doug invited me to celebrate my promotion and since it'll be a little weird to be the only girl he told me to invite you aswell." I answered. I grabbed my sunglasses out of my bag and put them on.

Jamie and I sat in the backseat as Doug and Alan sat in the front.

"Are you sure Doug?" Jamie asked and she leaned to Doug. "It is you're party."

"Why do you care Jamie?" Doug asked and he looked at the school that we were in front of. Everytime I looked at the school my heart skipped a beat which I found quite weird. Phil worked at this school but what was the big deal about that?

"I don't care." Jamie chuckled. She leaned back in her seat and looked at me. We both chuckled.

"Hey Mr. Wenneck, I was-"

"It's weekend. I don't know you. You do not exist."

I turned to the voice I heard. It was Phil. He shook his head as he walked further and left the chubby student alone. He grabbed his sunglasses and put them on. I felt someone nudging me. I looked at Jamie and she smirked. I pushed her face away and she laughed. I turned back to Phil.

"Shit." He said in awe as he noticed the car. "Nice car."

"Yeah." Doug smiled. I knew for sure Phil thought he was going to drive. Phil threw his suitcase on me and I threw it on Jamie. Phil stepped on the side and I glared at him.

"I'm driving." Phil said.

"Whoa, no chance buddy. Don't stepp-" Doug was just about to warn Phil but he already jumped with his shoes on the leather couch and he sat down next to me. "God...watch the lea-"

"Would you shut up and drive before any of these nerds ask me another question?" Phil interrupted him with irritation in his voice.

"Animal." Doug mumbled.

"And you're supposed to be a teacher?" I asked sarcastically as I noticed his behavior towards the students. Phil just smirked.

Phil looked at the other passenger next to Doug and asked, "Who's this?"

"It's Alan. Tracy's brother." Doug replied and he started the car.

Alan looked at the distance while speaking, "I met you like four times."

"Oh yeah, how you doing man?" Phil remembered. I looked at Jamie and she laughed. Phil wrapped his arm around me and I turned to him. By the look on my face Phil quickly removed his arm again. We drove off to Stu's house. The car was already full so I knew someone was gonna have to sit on someone's lap or we were gonna be squished together. It was probably going to be the first one and I knew I was going to be the sucker who needed to sit on someone's lap and that someone was probably going to be Phil.

* * *

><p>We pulled up in front of Stu's house and waited. I looked at the window and saw two people sitting in front of it with their backs turned to us. They were having an discussion.<p>

"Alright someone in the back needs to move or you're gonna be-"

"Yes I know, squished together." I interrupted Doug. Jamie and Phil both turned to me. I looked back and forth between them and finally I gave up. I rolled my eyes and stood up. Phil moved his hands from his lap and smirked at me. I raised my eyebrow and looked at Jamie. She chuckled at the sight. To piss Phil off and to not let him grab me while we were going to Vegas I plopped down on Jamie's lap. She let out a little yelp as I sat on top of her. I looked back at Phil and smirked. Phil just rolled his eyes and turned to Stu's house.

"We still need to go in the middle, I bet Stu wants to sit here." Jamie mumbled. I stood up again and Jamie scooted closer to Phil so we sat in the middle. I sat down on Jamie's lap and waited for Stu to come outside but he didn't. Phil decided to call him nicely.

"Paging Dr. Faggot!" He yelled and held his hands around his mouth so it was louder. We all started chuckling and laughing, especially me and Jamie. No one moved on the couch so Phil tried again.

"Dr. Faggot!"

I leaned my head back on Jamie's shoulder and tried to contain my laughter. Finally the front door opened and Stu came out of his house with his bag. He placed it in the trunk and sat next to me and Jamie. He looked at us and I just smiled innocently.

"Are you coming with us?" He asked and looked back and forth between Doug and us two.

"Doug asked us to come to also celebrate Marlena's promotion." Jamie answered.

"Wow, congratulations." Stu said and he shook my hand.

"Thank you." I smiled.

Phil turned confused to me, "You got a promotion?"

I sighed, "Yes, for any one you who still doesn't know: I got a promotion. I am now the producer of CNN."

"Congrats Marley." Alan spoke sweetly. I smiled at him. Phil just raised his eyebrows quickly up and down from amazement. Finally we drove off, on our way to Vegas.

* * *

><p><strong>Not much happened in the first chapter ofcourse but don't worry. We'll get there. Hope you still enjoyed and some reviews would be much appreciated! ~xXx~<strong>


	2. Vegas

**First off, Thank you all for the reviews, fav's, alerts and all that. It's amazing that I got so many messages, it really moves my heart. I thought it wasn't going to be something special but apparently people really like it :D I'm going to The Hangover Part 2 in about an half hour so I decided, why not post another chapter? I hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

**I do not own anyone expect for Marlena and Jamie!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>We all drove on the highway on our way to Vegas for my brother's bachelor party. Doug was driving the old convertible mercedes, Alan sat on the passenger's seat, Phil sat behind Alan on the backseat, Jamie in the middle and I sat on Jamie's lap, and Stu sat next to us behind Doug.<p>

From the six of us me and Phil already had a drink in our hands. I took another sip and suddenly Alan stood up. He started cheering and screaming.

"Whoo!" Alan cheered loudly. "Road trip!"

Stu turned to Phil and the two started chuckling. Me and Jamie just stared at Alan with big smiles on our faces. A black car drove up next to us and Alan spotted it. He sat down and fully turned to the little girl in the back. He started banging on his door and cheered again.

"Whoo! Vegas!" He cheered and pointed at her. "Vegas! Vegas baby!" The little girl turned to Alan and did nothing at first. "We're going to Vegas! You're not!" Alan continued with his screams but was soon shut up when the little girl flipped him off. His mouth shut and he quietly turned away from her, paying attention to the road. The black car drove off again. I saw it all happen and couldn't contain my laughter when I saw Alan's face.

"Come on, just till Barstow. Everybody's passing us." Phil continued to complain that he wanted to drive because Doug drove so slow. Stu also grabbed a beer and took a sip. I gave Jamie my bottle and she also started to drink.

"Absolutely not. I promised Sid I would be the only one driving this car. Besides you're drinking." Doug said as he looked at Phil through his mirror.

"Oh, what are you a cop now? You know I drive great when i'm drunk." Phil pointed out.

"That's true. Don't forget, Phil was always our designated drunk driver." I joined the conversation.

Doug chuckled, "Yeah. You wanna explain it to them, Alan?"

Alan turned to us, "Guys, my dad loves this car more than he loves me, so, yeah."

"Aw, look whatever. I left my wife and kid at home so I could come with you to Vegas." Phil said. He turned to Alan. "Do you know how difficult that was?"

"Ex wife, Phil." I reminded him.

Phil was once married to a beautiful woman and they had a son together but after some years they ended up fighting all the time. She complained that he gave me more attention than her and Phil didn't want to hear any of that crap. Phil himself always thought it just didn't click between him and her and that's why they divorced but almost everyone knew that the real reason was because he liked me and that I liked Phil. At least, they thought it was because of that kind of reason but I didn't like Phil! Come on. Ofcourse he had those beautiful baby blue eyes in which you could drown, he had a gorgeous smile, an incredible body, he had sense of humor, his personality was just like mine and everytime I looked at him my heart skipped a beat and-

I furrowed my eyebrows and thought about that. No, no, no, I didn't like Phil. I rolled my eyes, okay maybe I did feel something for him deep inside but still, I didn't want anything with him. Fine alright, I did but I didn't want to ruin our friendship with this kind of crap. Perhaps it wasn't love, it was probably just lust.

My thought were suddenly interrupted by Alan.

"That's really sweet, Phil." Alan smiled happily. Stu furrowed his eyebrows. Was he not getting it?

"Dude, I was being sarcastic. I fucking hate my life." Phil started to complain again. "I may never go back. I might stay in Vegas."

"Here we go..." Doug muttered as he knew what was coming up.

"You know what Doug, you should enjoy yourself, because come sunday you're gonna start dying just a little bit every day." Phil said.

"Phil, stop complaining all the time! You're single again. So just shut the fuck up." I said. I placed my hand on Phil's leg and suddenly I could just see him calming down again.

"That's why I've managed to stay single all these years, you know?" Alan spoke happily, thinking he understood the conversation.

Stu looked at him and spoke sarcastically, "Oh really? That's why you're single?"

"Yeah." Alan said, not knowing Stu was being sarcastic.

"Cool. Good to know." Stu said. Phil chuckled softly.

"Am I alright over there, Alan?" Doug asked, not getting a clear sight in his mirror.

"Yeah you're good." Alan lied. Doug turned right and just when we passed an inch over the stripes a big truck horned. Doug immidiatly yanked the steering wheel back to the left so we wouldn't get run over. Alan was laughing hysterically, Phil was laughing, Stu looked around with big eyes, I didn't even realize that I was hiding against Phil's arm, Jamie had her face burried in my back and Doug looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Oh my god!" Stu panted of fright.

"That was awesome!" Alan laughed.

While trying to keep attention on the road Doug replied angrily, "That was not awesome! What's wrong with you?"

Alan's laugh echoed trough the car and sometimes you could hear Phil's laugh through it. I realized I was holding onto Phil's arm and let go. I pretended like nothing happened but I couldn't help but look at Phil. Phil stared at me. My blue eyes met his. It felt like hours but it were only some seconds before we looked away. I glared at Alan.

"That was insane! We almost just died." Stu told Alan, hoping he would get the point and stop being such a fool. But ofcourse he didn't stop.

"You should've seen your face!" Alan laughed at Doug. "Ha, classic."

"That's funny." Phil continued chuckling.

"It's not funny." Doug said with signs of irritation.

"It wasn't fucking funny." I hissed.

After about an hour we pulled over at a gasstation. While Doug, Phil, Stu and me were going to get something to eat we left Alan and Jamie in charge of the car. Alan was busy reading his blackjack manual and Jamie looked at her nails while they waited for the others. I looked at the two.

An old man who looked about 70 came up to him and looked at the car. I saw him saying something but since they were outside and I was inside I couldn't hear anything. I saw Jamie looking up and smiling. The old man quickly shook his head. Suddenly he looked at the ground and walked away. Jamie glared at Alan. Suddenly Alan closed his book and followed the old man.

Me, Phil and Doug were watching Alan as if he was some kind of interesting movie. Phil ate some lays chips as he looked back and forth between the old man and Alan.

"He's actually kind of funny." He mumbled.

"Yeah he is, you never get bored at Tracy's place if he's there." I commented as I chuckled at the sight of Jamie trying to get Alan back.

"Yeah, he means well." Doug said, not knowing what to think about it.

"_I'll hit an old man in public_."

Phil chuckled, "Is he all there? Like mentally?"

"I think so, he's just an odd guy. You know, he's kind of weird." Doug replied.

"I mean should we be worried?" Phil continued questioning.

Doug shook his head, "No."

"Alright." Phil muttered.

"No." Doug repeated. "Tracy did mention that we shouldn't let him gamble or drink too much."

Me, Phil and Doug took a step further since we were next in line. The woman in front of us paid for her stuff and left. Doug placed our food and drinks on the counter.

"Jesus, he's like a gremlin." Phil spoke. I looked at Phil and Doug did aswell. "Comes with instructions and shit."

Stu came up behind us and stretched his arm over us so he could place his bottle of water on the counter too. Doug turned to him and eyed him up and down for a second.

"All good with Melissa?" He asked and crossed his arms.

Stu nodded, "Oh, yeah. Told her we were two hours outside a wine country and she bought it."

Phil heard that and suddenly turned around, not wanting to miss this oppertunity. I also turned around and smirked.

"Don't you think it's strange that you've been in a relationship for three years and you still have to lie about going to Vegas and that two of your female friends are coming?" Phil asked with a smirk on his face.

Stu nodded and spoke honestly, "Yeah, I do. But trust me, it's not worth the fight."

Phil shook his head and decided to go on a little more, "Oh, so you can't go to Vegas but she can fuck a bellhop on a carnival cruise line?" The lady behind the cashregister looked oddly at Phil.

Doug poked Phil and warned him, "Hey." Phil just rolled his eyes and turned back to Stu.

"Okay, first of all, he was a bartender. And she was wasted." Stu tried to defend his girlfriend in an poorly way. Phil just stared at him with his mouth slightly open of disbelief. I shook my head slowly. How could he defend his slut of a girlfriend? She totally controled his whole life and I knew for sure Stu was not happy with that. "And if you must know, he didn't even come inside her."

Phil and I both raised one eyebrow and spoke simultaneously, "And you believe that?" We turned back to the woman behind the cashregister.

"Uh, yeah, I do believe that because she's grossed out by semen." Stu explained. Phil opened his mouth to say something but decided to keep quiet. Doug leaned on the counter and placed his thumb and index finger on the bridge of his nose while closing his eyes out of embarrasment. I took this oppertunity.

"Oh so that's why you're still a virgin?" I smiled and patted his back. "Now I finally get it." Phil laughed and clapped in his hands.

"That'll be 32,50." The lady behind the cashregister said, not wanting to hear the conversation anymore.

Phil turned back to Stu before he could yell at me and demanded, "It's 32,50, you gonna be for it?"

Finally we were on our way to Vegas again. It was just a couple more hours driving and we were sitting in the casinos. Alan was reading his blackjack book again. The six of us were surrounded by a long silence until Alan eventually broke it.

"It says here we've gotta work in team. Who wants to be my spotter?" Alan asked and he looked at the us. No one spoke up at first.

"I don't think you should be doing too much gambling tonight, Alan." Doug said.

"Gambling? Who said anything about gambling?" Alan said confused. "It's not gambling when you know you're gonna win. Counting cards is a fool proof system."

"It's also illigal." Stu said.

Alan looked through the mirror to meet Stu's eyes, "It's not illigal, it's frowned upon, like masturbating in an airplane." Doug started chuckling.

Phil furrowed his eyebrows, "Uh...I'm pretty sure that's illigal too."

"Yeah maybe after 9/11, where everybody got so sensitive. Thanks a lot Bin Laden." Alan spoke angrily. We all made a weird face as we thought about what he just said. I was actually quite pissed at him for saying that. When I heard about 9/11 I died a little inside because I felt awfull about that whole situation and I was indeed sensitive about that subject.

"Alan what the fuck-"

"Marley." Phil interrupted me. He grabbed my hand and I looked at him. Phil just shook his head. Jamie rubbed my arm and I decided to let it go.

"Either way, you've gotta be super smart to count cards, okay?" Doug said and he looked at the road again.

"Oh really?" Alan challanged him.

"It's not easy." Jamie said.

Alan turned to her, "Well okay, maybe we should tell that to rain man because he practically bankrupted a casino and he was a ruh-tard."

Phil and I looked at each other, trying to hold our laughs, Doug started chuckling again, Jamie giggled and Stu squinted his eyes out of confusion.

"What?" He asked puzzled.

"He was a ruh-tard." Alan repeated, still pernouncing retard wrong.

"Re-tard." Jamie corrected him. Alan looked at Jamie in the mirror and she just smiled. Phil had a glorious smle on his face because of Alan's stupidness.

Finally after hours of driving we arrived at Las Vegas. Doug drove to the caesar palace, the hotel where we were staying. As we all got out of the car we grabbed our bags and made our way to the entrance. Phil turned around as two women passed him by.

"There we go." He smirked. I looked at Phil and my mouth opened from disbelief. Jamie just pulled at my arm. I looked at her and she just gave me a look telling me that it was Phil. I closed my mouth and narrowed my eyes at phil. I smacked his head and he turned around again.

When we entered the huge building our jaws almost dropped. Inside everything looked like it was made out of marble. Everything was gold, beige and a light blue colour. In the middle there was a huge fountain with a statue of two women in togas. A man was dressed in old roman clothes and he was talking to another man. The five of them quickly snapped back to reality and walked to the desk.

"Hi, welcome to caesars." A brown haired girl smiled politely. "Checking in?"

"Yeah, we have a reservation under Dr. Price." Stu said. Phil rubbed his hands together, completely excited about this. I looked at the lady's name tag and noticed her name was Lisa. Jamie muttered something and I turned around. We both saw a pretty buffed guy walking around in a toga. Suddenly Jamie dropped her bags and ran after him.

"Jamie!" I yelled. I laughed as Jamie started talking to him. "Sucker."

"You like that?" Phil asked. I turned around and saw him looking at th guy.

"Like what?" I asked puzzled.

"That." He replied, pointing at the man. "I thought that you liked this kind of stuff." Phil pulled his sleeves and showed my his muscles. I placed my hands on his biceps and felt them.

"Hmm..." I sighed thoughtfully. Phil smirked. I shook my head. "No, this is nothing compared to that."

"Okay give me one month and i'll look like that." Phil replied confidentally. I laughed. Phil turned back to Stu.

"By the way Stu, Dr. Price? You're a dentist, don't try and get fancy." He mocked him.

Stu looked back at Lisa and smiled, "It's not fancy if it's true." Lisa just replied with a smile. Phil noticed the smile exchange of the two and pushed Stu's limit even further.

"He's a dentist. Don't get too excited." Phil smirked, enjoying this. "And if uh, someone has a heart attack you should still call 911."

"We'll be sure to do that." Lisa chuckled. Stu looked away, giving a sign he was giving up.

"Can I ask you a question?" Suddenly Alan came back in the picture again with this random stupid question. "Do you know if the hotel's pager-friendly?"

"What do you mean?" Lisa asked puzzled.

"I'm not getting a sig on my beeper." Alan explained and showed his black beeper to Lisa.

"I'm not sure." Lisa replied, still confused of what he meant.

"Oh my god, Marley." Jamie sighed happily. I turned around and she stood behind me. "We've been here for only like three minutes and I already got a number." She showed me a little paper and I looked at it. She indeed had the guys number. I just chuckled.

"Wow, that was quick." I said in suprise. Jamie smiled confidentally.

"Ofcourse, when you're looking like this it's easy." She smirked. I nodded sarcastically.

"And when you're looking like this it's even more easy!" Phil joined the conversation, talking in a girlie voice. Jamie rolled her eyes and I started laughing again.

"So I have you in a two-bedroom suite on the 12th floor, is that okay?" She asked.

"It sounds perfect." Doug accepted it.

Before Lisa could type further Phil stopped her, "Actually, I was wondering if you had any villa's available."

"Phil, we're not even gonna be in the room." Stu pointed out. Lisa just waited for an answer.

"It's unnecessary." Doug agreed.

Stu turned back to Lisa, "It's no big deal, we can share beds. It's one night."

"If we share beds, i'm bunking with Phil." Alan said. Phil turned to him, looking at him as if he was crazy. "You good with that?"

"No, i'm not good with that. If I am going to share a bed with someone it's gonna be Marlena." Phil shook his head, not wanting to share a bed with that creep. I furrowed my eyebrows and before I could even speak Phil continued, "Guys, we're not sharing beds! What're we? twelve years old?" Phil turned back to Lisa. "Lisa, I apologize, how much is the villa?"

"Well, we have one villa availabe and it's 4200,- for the night." Lisa read on her computer.

"Is it awesome?" Alan asked to be sure.

Lisa nodded briefly, "It's pretty awesome."

"We'll take it." Phil decided for himself. He turned to Stu. "Give her your credit card Stu."

"I can't give her my credit card." Stu said and he nervously grabbed his pocket where his wallet was in, just in case Phil was going to force him.

"We'll split it." Doug spoke up and he grabbed his wallet.

Phil pushed Stu out of the way and looked at Doug, "Are you crazy? No this is on us."

Stu walked back to his friends again and stood in front of Phil, "You don't get it. Melissa checks my statements."

"Well, we just need a credit card on file. We won't charge you until you check out, so you can figure it out then." Lisa explained, avoiding a fight between the two. I sighed and walked to the fountain, getting pretty tired of the discussion between Lisa and Phil. I moved my hand through the water and waited until we finally had a room. I was okay with the first option. Maybe sharing a bed with Phil wasn't that bad.

* * *

><p>The six of us entered our villa and again our jaws almost dropped. In the bathroom was a jacuzzi, there was a black piano in the livingroom, there was a huge flat screen TV, statues everywhere, you could control the curtains via a remote control and much more.<p>

"Holy shit." Stu said in amasement.

"Fucking hell." I whispered as I looked around the room.

"Now this is Vegas." Phil spoke satisfied by the room.

Doug was also pretty impressed, "Oh my - this place is huge."

I walked to the bathroom and my eyes almost popped out. There was a huge tub, a TV hang next to the toilet, everything was from marble and expensive paintings hang all over the wall. I walked out of the bathroom and to the window where Phil was standing. I stood next to Phil and smiled.

"What a view, eh?" I asked, not looking away from the city that I could see.

"Yeah." Phil spoke. He walked away from the window.

"Okay ladies, pick a room, get dressed. Let's be ready in thirty minutes." Phil said. I noticed Phil was looking at me since I saw his relfection but he had no clue that I looked at him. For some reason Phil began to smile.

* * *

><p>I stood in my closet and looked around for a nice dress. The only thing I was wearing now was a black bra with a black thong. I was in here for more than fifteen minutes but that wasn't my fault! I wanted something sexy but not too skanky. I wanted to look beautiful.<p>

I pushed some dresses aside and walked even further in my closet. I saw a red dress, a dark green one, a dark blue one, a pink one, a yellow one and a black one. When I was about to grab the black one I suddenly felt someone wrapping his arms around my waist. I gasped out of fright and spun around. Phil stood in front of me with a big grin on his face.

"Jesus Phil." I breathed. "You scared me."

"Well i'm sorry." Phil grinned.

"It's okay." I replied a little emotionless. I turned back to the dresses. While I was busy with the dresses, Phil got comfortable on my bed. I bend a little further so I could grab my black shoes.

"Could you bend even more, please?" Phil asked. I turned around and saw him staring at my butt. I threw my shoes on him and smirked.

"Hey! Watch it!" Phil said as the heels landed on his stomach. I chuckled. Phil got off the bed and walked towards me. I placed my hands on my hips and raised one eyebrow.

"You think that's funny?" He asked playfully. I just smirked. "I'll show you funny."

Suddenly Phil grabbed me and spun us around. I started screaming and squealing of delight. Phil pulled me out of the closet and I felt us moving. I looked at where we were going and I noticed the bed. Ofcourse. Phil threw me on the bed. I let out a yelp of suprise as Phil crashed onto me. Our bodies touching.

"Phil get off of me!" I laughed.

"Why should I? I have a beautiful view and you are pretty comfortable." Phil smirked. My eyes met his and immediatly all the jokes went away. I got this warm feeling inside my stomach and my cheeks were feeling warmer too. What did that mean?

Phil suddenly smiled a little and somehow I felt the corner of my lips turning into a smile aswell. Phil tilted his hand to my face and brushed a brown pluck of hair away. Somewhere deep inside...this felt right. My smile faded away and Phil's too. He leaned a little closer to me and closed his eyes. I closed my eyes too and when our lips were just inches away from each other...

"Hey Phil! Come over here!"

We both opened our eyes and I turned my head to the door. Phil slowly got off of me and walked out of my room, leaving me lying on my bed full with questions.

After a few moments I finally regain my strength to move again. I slowly sat up and placed my fingers against my lips. I stared at the ground and thought about what all just happened. It confused me. Why the hell did I feel all these things. I couldn't get a good grip on one emotion. I felt sad but happy, I felt happy but angry, I felt angry but confused, I felt confused but needy. My head started to hurt from all the emotions rushing through me.

My fingers left my lips and I ran my hand through my brown hair. I took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. I stood up and walked back to my closet. I grabbed the first dress I saw, not caring anymore if I looked beautiful or not. I couldn't even think normally anymore.

I pulled on my dress, grabbed my make up. The door opened and I looked in the mirror so I could see who entered my room. It was Jamie. She was wearing a tight red dress that showed all her curves, a natural shade of make up that matched her brown eyes with red lips, her blonde hair was up with a couple of plucks hanging beside her face, and she wore silver high heels. She walked to me and sat down.

"Do I look nice?" She asked playfully. I just nodded thoughtfully. Her smile faded as she saw my face. Jamie furrowed her eyebrows and she grasped the eyeshadow out of my hands.

"Light green?" She asked as she showed me the colour. "Are you even thinking? You're wearing a black dress and don't get me wrong, it will look nice but not for this kind of night and dress."

Jamie stood up and searched through my make up bag. She grabbed some colours and gave them to me. It was a grey shade of eyeshadow, natural coloured lipstick, and normal black mascara. I started doing my make up and kept my mouth shut.

"No 'thank you Jamie, you're my hero for saving me from an awfull look'?" Jamie chuckled.

"I was fine with picking out my own make up." I almost hissed at her.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked and she started getting serious. I met her gaze in my mirror and shook my head.

Jamie sighed, "I know there is something wrong."

"I'm fine." I replied with irritation. Jamie kept looking at me. I turned sharply around. "I said i'm fine!"

"Okay, Okay, i'm sorry." Jamie replied softly.

She turned around and left my room while I glared at her. When my door shut I turned back to the mirror and looked at my reflection. My brown hair was wild and messy, the make up matched my face and dress, my blue eyes showed as always not much emotion. Now I understood why people always knew I was serious. It was because I always looked serious. I was a person who enjoyed life but from a serious side and sometimes from a funny side. When ever I was with Jamie I enjoyed it from the funny side. But it was who I was so they had to accept it. I was a tough girl to crack.

"Come on lady, get your fat ass down here!" I heard Phil yell. I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I left my mirror. I pulled on my black high heels and grabbed my purse. As I walked to the door I turned off the light. When I opened the door everyone stared at me. I looked at them and smirked.

"Wow." Stu spoke softly.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I half chuckled.

"You look great." Phil said as he eyed me up and down. I smiled briefly and walked out of the villa with my brother and Jamie. The rest just followed us. I had to admit that Phil looked pretty handsome in that black suit of his. It really showed his baby blue eyes and it made him look a little browner which suited him.

We all walked through the hallway of the hotel and to the elevator. I could tell Phil was getting already really excited about this and Doug too.

"I love this fucking town." Phil mumbled happily. He punched the elevator button with his fist and we all waited. Alan flipped his hair back and placed his hand in his hip. Phil suddenly noticed a brown purse hanging on his shoulder. He looked at Alan, then at Doug, then at Stu and then back at Alan. Jamie and I pressed our lips together so we didn't laugh but a little smile cracked through. Seriously, when Alan was with us Jamie and I just couldn't stop laughing. Alan was just so odd that he was hilarious.

"You're not really wearing that, are you?" Phil asked as he stared at the purse.

Alan turned to Phil and asked confused, "Wearing what?"

Phil pointed at the purse hanging on his shoulder, "The man-purse." Alan looked at the thing as if it was completely normal but Phil didn't think so. "You're actually gonna wear that? or are you guys fucking with me?"

"It's where I keep my things. I get a lot of compliments on it." Alan replied normally. "Plus it's not a man-purse, it's called a satchel. Indiana Jones wears one." A little light went on above the elevator and a little bell rang.

Phil nodded thoughtfully before replying back, "So does Joy Behar." Jamie giggled. I smirked.

We walked in the elevator and Phil pressed the button so we went up.

"We're going up?" Doug asked confused. The door closed and indeed we went up.

* * *

><p>"I'm just saying, it's clearly marked, okay?" Stu warned as we arrived on the roof. "We are definitely not supposed to be up here."<p>

"Ah come on Stu, we are paying for a villa. We can do what ever the fuck we want." Phil said, getting tired of Stu's complain's all the time.

"Yeah but-"

"Just wedge the door open." I pointed at a big stone. I was actually used to doing this kind of stuff. Phil grabbed the ladder that was next to him and climbed further up the roof. I followed him and turned back to Doug. Jamie was the first one who climbed after Phil.

"You're going to climb next, I don't want Alan to look up my dress and since you're my brother you don't do that kind of stuff, I assume." I said and I pulled Doug along with me.

"Fine, I'll wedge the door." Stu mumbled. He grabbed the stone and placed it against the door so it couldn't close. Meanwhile me, Phil, Jamie, Doug and Alan all climbed up the ladder and walked on the highest point of the roof. From up here we could see whole Vegas.

"Look at the view up here!" Doug said in awe. Phil turned around and smiled.

"You happy?" He asked. They shook their hands and gave each other a quick hug.

"This is beautiful." Doug spoke softly.

"Wow!" Stu almost yelled at the sight. Phil laughed. "Are you kidding?"

Phil noticed Alan busy with the drinks and asked, "Alan, how we doing buddy?"

Jamie and I walked to the edge of the roof and we hugged happily. This view was so beautiful.

"Good." He replied and grabbed the drinks. Alan walked to us and gave us all a drink.

"Uh-oh. A little jägermeister." Doug chuckled. He grabbed his little glass and looked around. "Good idea."

"That is the call." Phil smirked.

"On the roof." Now Doug was a little nervous. Was it really smart to drink while we were so close to the edge of the roof?

"Uhm, no this is good, I'd like to make a toast." Stu began. We all looked at Stu and waited patiently. Phil wrapped his arm around me again and this time I didn't reject. "To Doug and Tracy, may tonight be...but a minor speed bump in an otherwise very long and healthy marriage. Cheers!"

"Cheers." We al said and clicked our glasses together. I shot my drink back and got the shivers from it.

"Oh, it's like college." Doug remembered and chuckled.

Phil took a deep breath and said, "Alright. I wanna talk about something."

"Alright." Doug smiled. I looked at Phil and in my mind I was smiling but from the outside I wasn't. But I knew my eyes were speaking.

"I want to-"

"I'd like to-" Alan interrupted him. Phil turned to Alan. "I'd like to say something." By the look on Phil's face it looked like he could punch him. "That I've prepared." I noticed Phil looking and rubbed his back to calm him down. Phil just grabbed another drink and shot it back.

"Alright, Alan." Stu mumbled.

Alan pulled out a little piece of paper and started reading it, "Hello. How about that ride in? I guess that's why they call it Sin City. Ha-ha. You guys might not know this but I consider myself a bit as a loner. I tend to think about myself as a one-man wolf pack. But when my sister brought Doug home, I knew he was one of my own. And my wolf pack, it grew by one. So were there two- So there were two of us in the wolf pack. I was alone first in the pack and then Doug came. And six months ago, when Doug introduced me to you guys, I thought: 'Wait a second, could it be?' and now I know for sure. I just added two more guys and two girls to my wolf pack."

"Alright." Me, Stu, Jamie and Phil smiled at each other and Doug was chuckling.

Alan continued, "Four of us wolves and two wolfettes, running around the desert together in Las Vegas, looking for strippers and cocaine. So tonight, I make a toast." Alan suddenly pulled a knife out of his pokcet and showed it to us.

"Whoa!" Phil said with alarm as he noticed the knife. Jamie and I looked nervously at each other. We both took a step back and waited.

"What do you got there?" Doug asked. Suddenly Alan placed the knife against his hand and started cutting himself with it.

"Oh my god!" Jamie yelled in shock and she stumbled back. Phil wrapped his arm tighter around me and also stumbled back with me.

"Dude what the fuck?" Stu said with wide eyes as he looked at what Alan was doing.

"What the hell are you doing?" Doug yelled.

"Holy fuck." I mumbled into my hands as I placed them in front of my mouth. I stared with big eyes at Alan's hand. Alan groaned as the blood dripped from his hand. We all just stood there awkwardly and in disgust, watching our friend.

"What is that?" Stu asked, demanding an answer now.

"Blood brothers." Alan spoke seriously. He looked at Phil but he took another step back. Slowly he turned to me, Jamie, Doug and Stu.

"Here." Alan said and he gave the knife to Stu. Stu didn't touch the thing and I didn't blame him.

"Alan! No!" Doug said.

"What? No! I'm not doing that." Stu said and he looked desperatly at Doug and Phil, hoping one of them would back him up. "Make him stop."

Doug carefully approached Alan, "Alan, we are not going to cut ourselves. Give me the knife." He took the knife away from Alan. Alan placed the wound against his mouth and sucked on it, to make it stop bleeding.

Finally Phil slowly came back again and took my hand to guide me also back, "Are you alright? You okay?"

"Mmhmm." Alan mumbled.

"Do you need a doctor?" I asked concerned.

"He's good." Doug spoke for Alan.

I still wasn't feeling so sure about this, "You sure?"

"I'm good." Alan mumbled.

"Perfect." Phil sighed in relief. "Alan, come here buddy."

"Get in here crazy." Stu muttered. We all formed a circle again and grabbed another shot of jägermeister.

"Alright, to a night, that the six of us will never forget." Phil smirked.

"Cheers!" They all said.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm probably posting another chapter soon enough. I already made chapter four and i'm starting with number 5 probably tomorrow or Saturday. I hope you all enjoyed! Reviews would be much appreciated. ~xXx~<strong>


	3. Waking Up In Vegas

**Wow. You people break my inbox with all the messages of Fav's, Alert's and Reviews, I really appreciate it. Thank you so much to all of you who read my story. I looked at my Story Traffic and this story is my most read story and it only has 2 chap's. This feeling inside of me is just amazing. Thank you all so much! I hope you enjoy this one as well and here is where the fun starts ;)**

**I do not own anything except for Marlena and Jamie!**

* * *

><p>I was dreaming about a piecefull place. I lay in a meadow with flowers all around me and not a single cloud was in the sky. The sun hit my face and I smiled happily as I thought about everything what happened. Suddenly my dream started getting worse. My head started pounding and I was tired as hell. I got off the ground and started stumbling around from the pain in my back.<p>

The next thing I knew I felt a kick in my stomach and I wasn't dreaming anymore. I rolled on my back and groaned from the pain while clutching my stomach.

"Ow! What the fuck?" Phil groaned in pain. I felt something moving beside me, like someone was sitting up. I opened my eyes and noticed I was lying on the ground. I sat up and saw Phil sitting next to me with dark circles all around his eyes. He had no shirt on and I couldn't tell if he was wearing any pants. In front of Phil was Alan, busy freaking out about something. He only had a shirt on. No pants and no underwear. Alan almost jumped up and down from panick and he tried to cover his jewels with his shirt.

"Control yourself, man." Phil said. He squinted his eyes as the light hit his face. "God damn, will you put on some pants." Phil looked away and I also looked away.

"Phil, do not go into the bathroom!" Alan warned him with panick in his voice. I groaned and lay back on the ground again. My back was hurting like hell and so was my head. I closed my eyes, not able to keep them open.

"Al, just calm down. It's me." Phil said, not really wanting to deal with this situation. After a moment I opened my eyes again and saw Phil looking at me with a confused expression. I rolled my eyes and got up.

"Phil there is a tiger in the bathroom!" Alan screamed.

Suddenly I saw Stu looking up. He heard all the screaming and looked at us and asked, "What's going on?"

"There's a jungle cat in the bathroom!" Alan screamed. I looked at the bathroom door and back at Alan. Was he shitting with us?

Phil got up and said, "Okay, okay. Al, Al, I'll check it out." With a smirk he walked to the bathroom. I stood up and walked to the chair. Before I got a change to sit down normally I stumbled over something and fell down on the chair with my face first. I muttered something in the material and twisted around so I could sit properly. Stu looked oddly at me. I just glared at him. What was he looking at? I looked back at Phil and saw that he was wearing his pants but his belt was unbuckled and his zipper was open. We all looked pretty much the same. All dark circles underneath our eyes, our hair was a mess and my make up was probably smudged.

"Mar, what is that you're wearing?" Stu asked. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at my clothes. I noticed I was only wearing a black blouse and some buttons were undone which showed a part of my chest and my stomach, and I was wearing my black thongs. How did I get this blouse? By the look of it it wasn't from a girl.

"Holy fuck, he's not kidding. There's a tiger in there!" Phil laughed. Stu and I looked at the bathroom.

"See? See?" Alan panted of fright.

"No there isn't." Stu said in disbelief.

"Yeah!" Alan said with alarm.

"Alan just calm down." I groaned. I placed my hands on my forehead and leaned to the ground. Phil grabbed a lightblue blouse and sat down next to me.

"It's big! Gigantic!" Alan continued, still panicking.

Phil took a deep breath and looked at Stu, "You okay buddy?"

Stu shook his head and lay back down, "No. I am in so much pain right now."

"God damn, look at this place." Phil breathed. I looked up and finally noticed the room.

The jaccuzi was filled with water and bubbles and inside lay a blow up doll and all kinds of blow up things, On the edge also stood a couple of champagne glasses, All the statue's lay on the ground with fluffy pink scarfs around their necks, A sword was planted in a plant, A chair probably caught on fire the night before and by now it was only smocking, The TV almost fell off the wall but it was just hanging, in a long passage were some bowling pins, a chicken was walking through the room, a piramide of beer cans were stacked on the counter, cups lay everywhere on the floor and the curtains were ruined.

"How about you Marley?" Phil asked and he placed his hand on my back.

"My back hurts, my head hurts, I can't keep my eyes open...I just...ugh...i'm in pain." I muttered.

"Phil, they have my credit card downstairs. I am so screwed." Stu said, trying not to panick about this situation but he couldn't help it. He burried his face in his hands.

Alan who was still pacing back and forth in the room started mumbling again, "How does a-How does a tiger get into the bathroom? It almost killed me!"

"Hey bro? You mind putting on some pants now? I find it a little weird having to ask you twice." Phil said as he tried not to look at Alan.

"Pants in a time like this? I don't have any-" Alan mumbled. I looked up and saw Alan grabbing a white towel and he wrapped it around his waist. Well it was better than before.

"What the fuck happened last night?" Phil asked confused and he leaned back in the seat.

"No fucking clue." I mumbled. Phil suddenly grabbed the blouse and examined it.

"Is this-Is this my blouse?" He asked confused.

Suddenly it all hit me. Last night when we went out Phil was wearing an all black suit. I wore a black dress. What I was wearing now was not my dress but a blouse from a guy, probably from Phil. I also woke up next to Phil, almost in his arms. Did that mean..?

"It is my blouse. How come you're wearing my-" Phil stopped talking. He slowly looked back and forth between me and the place he woke up. His mouth opened slightly as he started to realize something.

I placed her hands over my mouth and whispered softly, "Holy fuck."

"Hey Phil, am I missing a tooth?" Stu asked. Phil looked at Stu and scooted a little closer to take a look.

"I can't- holy shit." Phil started chuckling as he saw a space between Stu's teeth. Instantly Stu grabbed a metal plate and looked at his reflection. He opened his mouth and saw that he was indeed missing a tooth.

"Oh my god." Stu said in shock. The blood was still on his teeth. Phil looked back at me but I was still in shock. Did I seriously did something with Phil last night? Why couldn't I remember a thing?

"My lateral incisor's- It's gone!" Stu yelled with alarm.

"It's okay, okay, okay, we're fine. Everything is fine." Phil tried to calm him down. He turned to Alan. "Alan, go wake Doug and Jamie up. Let's just get some coffee and get the fuck out of Nevada before housekeeping shows."

"What am I going to tell Melissa? I lost a tooth and I have no idea how it happened." Stu asked desperately, not knowing what to think or do about this.

"You're freaking me out man. Would you just calm down? I have a massive headache, okay? Just calm down." Phil was started to get irritated.

"How am I supposed to calm down? Look around you!" Stu said. It looked like he wanted to cry or something. Suddenly his gaze landed on my hand. I furrowed my eyebrows at him and also looked at me hand. "Marlena who did you get that ring from?"

Phil also looked at my finger. He grabbed my hand and I saw a ring on my ringfinger. Not just a ring but a big, shiny ring. My jaw dropped open.

"What the fuck?" I mumbled. I got off the couch and looked at the ring. "How the fuck did that get there?"

"Holy shit, Marlena! That's a wedding ring!" Stu yelled as he noticed what it was.

"No fucking shit!" I yelled in panick.

Phil stood up. He looked closely at the ring and backed off. He ran his hands through his hair and muttered something. What the fuck did we do last night? Why the fuck was I married? And to who? My legs started to collapse and I fell on the ground. Phil instantly turned around and grabbed me. He placed me back on the couch and my whole hands were shaking.

"How the hell did this happen?" I yelled as I pointed at the ring. No one replied. I saw Phil trying to calm himself down. "Phil?"

"I don't know!" Phil yelled angrily. "I have no memory what so ever!"

"What are we gonna do? I don't want to be married!" I rambled on. I got off the couch and started to pace around the room. Phil looked at me and smirked at something. Then I realized my butt sometimes showed from underneath his blouse.

"This can't get any worse!" I said.

Alan returned from Jamie and Doug's room and said, "Hey guys, their not in there."

"It just got worse." I muttered under my breath.

"Did you check all the rooms?" Stu asked.

Alan nodded, "Yeah, their not in any off them."

Phil walked to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. He tilted my head up so I could look in his eyes.

"Would you just calm down already." He whispered.

"Calm down? I'm not going to calm the fuck down!" I replied irritated in also a whisper.

"Okay tell me, what's wrong?" Phil asked.

I furrowed her eyebrows at him, "Well first I woke up next to you, my back hurst really badly, I have a massive headache, I'm wearing your blouse but why? I don't know, I am married to someone I don't know! My brother and best friend are missing, Stu is missing a tooth, there is a tiger in the bathroom and-"

"Okay okay, I know all of that. Look, it's gonna be alright. We're going to look for Jamie and Doug and find out who your married to okay?" Phil told me. I just nodded frustrated. Phil pulled me in a hug and wrapped his arms around my waist. Hesitantly I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed my head against his chest. Slowly I felt Phil's hands traveling from my waist to my butt. I smacked his hand and pushed him away. I rolled my eyes and walkes away from him.

"What?" He asked innocently. "Okay! I'm sorry for that!" Phil said but I kept on walking.

"...Plus Dougs mattress is gone." Alan continued the conversation with Stu.

"Look," Phil began. "They probably went to the pool and grabbed something to eat. Let's call Doug's cell." Phill grabbed his cell phone and dialed Doug's number. Stu looked at his reflection again.

"I look like a nerdy hillbilly." He commented quietly. Phil chuckled.

I slammed my bedroom door shut and lay on my bed that somehow was used last night but for what? I had no idea since I woke up on the floor. I let out a sigh and stared at the ceiling. How the fuck was I going to handle all of this? I usually knew what to do but now? I had absolutely no clue and Phil wasn't exactly helping. I closed my eyes. Where would Jamie go? And why would she not leave a note? I knew she was a party animal but come on, even she knew that she needed to leave a note.

I opened my eyes again and sat up. I walked to my mirror and looked at my reflection. I was indeed right. My make up was all smudged, I had dark circles and bags underneath my eyes, my hair was tangled together. If someone from my work saw me like this no one would ever take me seriously.

I walked to my bathroom and splashed some water in my face. I removed all my make up and combed my hair. I grabbed an elastic and put my hair in a ponytail. I looked a little better now that my make up was gone and my hair was decent again but my dark circles and bags were still there and I knew they were gonna be there for a while.

I walked out of my bathroom and looked around. I suddenly heard a cry. I wasn't a normal cry but it sounded like a baby. I looked around my room but the baby wasn't here. I walked back to the livingroom.

"Was that Marlena?" Phil asked puzzled. I walked around the corner.

"No, that wasn't me." I told Phil a little irritated. "That sounded like a baby."

We all opened the closet door and found a baby lying on the floor, dressed in blue.

"Whose fucking baby is that?" Phil asked, getting tired of all the suprises. They all turned to me.

"Not mine." I assured them and I raised my hands in a defending way.

"Alan, are you sure you didn't see anyone else in this suite?" Stu asked again.

"Yeah, I checked all the rooms. There's no one here." Alan replied.

"He's right." I said. "I also checked and no one is here. It's just us."

"Check it's collar or something." Alan suggested. We all stared at the baby and Stu squated down. The baby started crying and gently Stu rocked him back and forth.

"Shh, it's okay baby. Shh." Stu tried to make the baby stop crying. Phil placed his hands in his hair and groaned frustrated. I grabbed Phil's wrists and removed them from his head. I looked in his eyes and Phil just tried to avoid my gaze since he was getting more frustrated from this. I knew he was having a hard time with trying to calm everyone down but he needed to calm down as well.

"Look, Stu we don't have time for this." Phil said. "Let's go hook up with Jamie and Doug and we'll deal with the baby later."

"Phil, we're not gonna leave a baby alone. There's a tiger in the bathroom." Stu told him sternly.

"It's not our baby." I said and I raised one eyebrow.

"Yeah I gotta side with Stu on this one." Alan said.

"I'm with Marley." Phil said.

"Ofcourse the couple goes together." Stu replied angrily. I stepped closer to him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I hissed.

Stu turned his back to the baby and almost got up in my face, "Oh come on, we all know you two like each other but you're to stubborn to admit it!"

"What does this have to do with the baby?" I asked angrily.

"Nothing! This has to do with Phil teaming up with you!" Stu yelled.

"Oh what, are you jealous?" I spat.

"Guys, guys, come one." Phil got in between of us. He pushed us a little further away from each other and tried to calm us down. "Let's just not do this. We need to find Jamie and Doug."

"Why don't you just go fuck her again." Stu muttered angrily and he walked away.

"What?" Phil asked confused.

"You two wake up next to each other, she's wearing your blouse, her back hurts. Come on." Stu pointed out.

"Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you? We have no time for this." I told him.

"Let's just take the baby with us." Phil suggested. He turned to Alan. "And could you find some pants?"

I walked around the room and spotted my black dress hanging on the door of Phil's room. I grabbed it and entered my room. I got changed in the dress again, to tired to look for something else. All this fighting was driving us apart.

* * *

><p>The four of us stood in an elevator. We weren't talking. Stu held an washcloth filled with ice against his mouth, Phil rubbed his face trying to wake up some more, Alan had the baby and I stood in a corner staring at my wedding ring.<p>

"Why can't we remember a god damn thing from last night?" Stu asked puzzled.

Phil sighed, "Because we obviously had a great fucking time."

The elevator stopped at a floor and an old lady walked inside. She saw the baby and smiled.

"Oh how cute, what's his name?" She asked, looking at me.

I raised my hands, "It's not my fucking baby." No one answered after that.

Finding it quite rude Phil answered, "Ben."

Suddenly Alan spoke up and told the lady, "Carlos."

Me and Phil looked at Alan and asked both at the same time as the doors closed, "Carlos?"

Me, Phil, Alan and baby Carlos all sat at the pool outside. A lot of women passed us by with drinks in their hands and the weird thing was, Phil didn't even look at them. We all waited for Stu to return with perhaps Doug and Jamie. Alan looked at baby Carlos and grabbed his little wrist.

"Look, Phil." Alan said. Me and Phil both looked. Alan made it look like Carlos was jacking himself off. "He's jacking his little weenis." and he started laughing.

Phil chuckled, "Pull yourself together man."

Alan laughed, "Not at the table Carlos."

I glared at Alan before smacking him in the head. Alan looked at me, not knowing what he did wrong. Suddenly Stu took a seat next to him.

"I looked everywhere. Gym, casino, front desk. Nobody's seen Doug nor Jamie. They're not here." Stu said. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What do you mean they're not here? Come one, they couldn't have left." I asked, completely confused of where my brother and best friend were.

"They're fine, They are grown ups." Phil said, trying to calm everyone down again. He grabbed some juice and placed it in front of Stu. "Here have some juice."

Suddenly Stu threw up on the ground. I scooted closer to Phil not wanting Stu to puke on me.

"I can't have juice right now." Stu told him.

"We can see that." I mumbled.

"Okay, alright." Phil began. "Let's track this thing."

"Alright, what's the last thing we remember doing from last night?" I asked. Phill grabbed a napkin and a pen from his pocket.

"Well the first thing was, we were on the roof doing some shots of jäger." Alan said while digging his sunglasses against his eyes. Stu made a noise like he was about to throw up again.

"And then we ate dinner at the palm, right?" Phil remembered. He started writing it all down.

"That's right." I said, remembering that place.

"And then we played craps at the hard rock, and I think Doug was there." Alan said unsure.

"That sounds right." Phil said and he wrote it down again. "No, no, he was definantly there."

"You know what guys, I don't even remember going to dinner." Stu said. I sighed.

"I know, what the fuck? I don't think I've ever been this hung over." Phil said and he ran his hand through his hair.

"After the Hard Rock I blacked out, I was like total emptiness." Alan laughed. I rolled her eyes.

"Ha-ha-ha." Stu laughed sarcastically.

"Okay, we have up until 10 PM so that gives us a 12 hours window where we could've lost them." I said, reading the napkin.

"What is this?" Alan asked as he pulled something out of his pocket. It looked like a little stone or something.

Stu gasped, "Oh my god! That's my tooth! Why do you have that? What else is in your pockets?"

Suddenly Phil checked his pockets, "No, no, this is a good thing. Check your pockets and Marlena check your purse."

I started digging through my purse as the guys digged through their pockets. All kinds of stuff landed on the table in front of us.

"I have an ATM receipt from the Bellagio. 11:05 for 800 dollars! I am so fucked!" Stu yelled.

"I have a vallet ticket from caesars. Looks like we got in at 5:15 AM." Alan read the ticket that was in his pocket.

"Oh shit, we drove last night?" Phil asked.

"Driving drunk, classic." Alan laughed.

"The only thing I've got is...damn." My eyes almost popped out.

"What?" Phil asked, getting curious. They all looked at me.

"I've got loads of money." I said. I pulled out bills of 100 and 50's and placed them on the table. Stu started counting it. "And I've got a phone number."

"Holy fuck, this is about 700 dollars Marley." Stu said after counting it all. "Where did you get this?"

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"Did you rob a bank?" Alan asked.

I frowend, "What? No!"

"Who's phone number is this?" Phil asked as he read the napkin. He narrowed his eyes and looked back at me. I just shrugged again.

"Should we call?" Stu asked.

"Maybe later." I said and she slowly took the napkin away from Phil.

"What's on your arm?" Alan asked and he tapped at the wristband around Phil's wrist. I curiously scooted closer and looked at the thing.

"Holy shit Phil, you were in the hospital last night!" I almost yelled of shock.

"Yeah, I guess so." Phil said and he looked away from the thing.

Stu started getting concerned too, "Are you alright?"

"Yes Stu, i'm fine." Phil replied annoyed.

"What the hell is going on?" I said, getting crazy from not remembering anything.

Phil placed his hand on my bare shoulder, "Mar, Mar, this is a good thing. We now have a lead."

* * *

><p>Phil and I walked to Stu and Alan after asking if the people who worked in the hotel could grab our car. Phil kept staring at me and I looked at the ground.<p>

"What do you think happened between us?" Phil asked carefully. I looked up but still not looking at him.

I shrugged, "I don't know."

"Don't you think it's weird? With waking up next to each other and all and you wearing my blouse." Phil continued and he stared at the distance in front of us.

"I found my black dress hanging on your bedroom door." I said. Phil stopped walking and stared at me. After some more steps I also stopped.

"Are you serious? You're not shitting me right?" Phil asked in shock.

I sighed and turned around, "No Phil, I am not shitting you! And I don't feel like talking about this now. I just want my brother and friend back." Before Phil could answer I walked to Stu and Alan.

"Hey Phil, I don't think Doug would want us to take the mercedes." Alan said, worried Phil would crash it or something.

"Relax, we'll be carefull." Phil assured him.

"My dad is crazy about that car. He left Doug in charge-"

"Alan! We've got bigger problems here!" I interrupted him. I was so worried about my brother and friend that I didn't care about a stupid old mercedes.

"Doug and Jamie could be hurt, They could be in the hospital." Phil said. "Let's worry about the car later."

"Uh guys?" Stu said. A crane was beeping and I turned around. Slowly the guys did as well. We saw some people trying to get a mattress off a statue. It was stuck in it's spear.

"Is that the mattress from Doug's room?" Alan asked as he looked at the thing.

"What the fuck?" I mumbled.

Phil walked to a couple that was packing their stuff into the car, "Hey, uh, what's going on here?"

"Some idiot threw his bed out of the room last night." The man answered and he also looked up.

"No shit?" I said in disbelief.

"Yeah, some people just can't handle Vegas." The man replied and he got into the car. Stu laughed sarcastically.

"How the hell did we manage that?" Phil asked puzzled.

Suddenly a cop car stopped in front of us. One of the workers of the hotel stepped out of it.

"Oh shit." Stu muttered, knowing what we did.

"Here's your car officers." The young man spoke happily.

"Alright, everybody act cool. Don't say a word." Phil ordered. Phil took me hand. Slowly me and Phil were the first ones to walk to the car. "Come on, let's just get in and go."

Alan opened the door and hit the baby. The baby started crying and Stu quickly made sure the baby was fine after seeing what Alan did.

"Oh my god! You just nailed the baby." Stu said as he checked if the baby was fine.

"Are my glasses okay?" Alan asked, not caring about the baby.

"Your glasses are fine dick." Stu told him and pushed him in the car.

* * *

><p><strong>So where do you think Jamie and Doug are? You already know where Doug is probably but I still want to ask :P Hope you enjoyed all of this and another chapter will be posted soon enough! Reviews would be appreciated! ~xXx~<strong>


	4. I Now Pronounce You Husband And Wife

**Hello my wonderful readers! I looked in my inbox and noticed I've got like about...20 unread messages. It was all from you. All the fav's, alert's, reviews...it just brought tears to my eyes. Thank you all so much. I don't know how to repay you but I hope this chapter helps! Again thank you all some much!**

**I do not own anything except for Marlena and Jamie!**

* * *

><p>"This is so illegal." Stu spoke.<p>

I sat next to Phil on the passenger's seat in the police car, Phil was driving the thing and Alan, Stu and baby Carlos all sat in the back behind some wire gauze. I looked outside waiting for us to drive further but we were still stuck in a traffic jam. We hadn't moved for at least 10 minutes and we needed to hurry because Doug could be in the hospital or perhaps Jamie since she's pretty reckless.

"Can't you see the fun part out of anything?" Phil asked and he placed his coffee back in the cupholders.

"Yeah." Stu began sarcastically. "We're stuck in traffic in a stolen police car with a missing child in the back seat. Which part of this is the fun part?"

"I think the cop car part is pretty cool." Alan piped up.

"Thank you Alan. It is cool." Phil agreed and he looked at Alan through the mirror. "Doug would love it." I didn't even reply. If I was smart enough I would stay out of this conversation.

Phil started honking and yelled, "Come on!"

I looked at Stu and Alan and saw them busy with Carlos. I turned back around and looked out of the window. I knew for sure we would stay here for another 10 minutes since there was no movement in the front. I placed my elbow on the side of the door and leaned with my head against my hand. After three more minutes Phil started getting even more edgy.

"Come on! Drive already!" He yelled out of the window and honked multiple times. He looked through his mirror and suddenly turned on the siren. Phil yanked on the steeringwheel.

"Check this out." He spoke and Phil drove the car on the sidewalk.

"Oh no. No Phil, no Phil." Stu mumbled repeatedly. "Don't do this!"

I moved my arm away and grabbed my seatbelt. Phil had a big smile on his face while he drove the car over the sidewalk, Stu was freaking out, Alan chuckled excitingly and I just hoped I wasn't going to die.

"Take it easy." Phil told Stu.

"Just try to call to get more attention to them." Stu ordered and he pointed at the PA. Phil grabbed the microphone and turned it on.

"Attention." He began. "Attention, please. Move out of the way."

"Phil, look out." I said and noticed a couple walking in front of the car. They spotted us just in time and ran out of the way. I held my breath and squeezed my eyes shut. I knew for sure some people would think I was overreacting but Phil wasn't always a good driver...

"I repeat, please disperse." Phil said. His eyes were glistening from the fun of all of this. I popped my window open to get more fresh air.

"Phil stop the car I wanna get out. Stop the car, I wanna get out. Pull over." Stu demanded with alarm in his voice. I leaned back in my seat and prayed that Phil wouldn't run someone over. Suddenly I noticed he spotted something. He grabbed the microphone again and turned it back on.

"Ma'am in the leopard dress." He began. I looked around and saw a blonde girl wearing a leopard dress. "You have an amazing rack." The girl smiled and waved shyly at him.. I turned to Phil and just looked at him. Why didn't I see that one coming? How immature.

"Get off the sidewalk! Get off the sidewalk!" Stu yelled at the people.

"Phil please. I like this kind of stuff but not at this moment." I said with a little hint of panick. Phil didn't pay attention to me.

"I should've been a fucking cop." He said, clearly enjoying this car. Stu let out a little scream.

After about 15 minutes of hell driving from Phil we arrived at the hospital. We followed a doctor through the corridors and into a patients room. An old man who looked about 90 years old sat on the bed in only his underwear. The doctor sat down and grabbed a little hammer for the knees. He gently ticked it against the man's knee and a slow reflex came.

"Look, I already told you. You came in here with a mild concussion, some bruised ribs. No big deal. Although none of you could articulate how it happened." The doctor replied to Phil's question. He looked at me. "And you were extremely worried about him." They all turned to me and out of confusion I pointed at myself. The doctor nodded. Phil furrowed his eyebrows and decided to drop it.

"Do you remember, uh, how many of us were here?" Phil questioned further. The doctor looked with a little light in the man's mouth. I placed my hands on my hips and sighed.

"Ah...I don't know. I think it was just you guys." He said and turned back to us. He looked at the baby. "Definitely no baby. And another guy and girl."

"Those are our friends. Were they okay?" Stu asked with a smile.

"Yeah, they were fine. Just whacked out of their minds. You all were. And the girl seemed to be flirting a lot with this person over here." Valsh pointed at Alan. "Are you two together or..?"

"Jamie was flirting with Alan?" I asked puzzled. The doctor nodded.

"Yes we are in fact toge-"

"No they're not." I interrupted Alan. "We're all just friends." When I said friends Phil and I looked at each other. I looked away again without giving him any signs.

Valsh grabbed some rubber gloves and put them on. He grabbed the old man's wrist and helped him up. The old man turned around and Valsh pulled his underpants down. Instantly out of a reflex, we all turned away expect for Alan who just stared at the man's butt.

"There you go, and cough." Valsh ordered. The man coughed. "Cough." He coughed again. Phil tried to looked but again turned away telling us we shouldn't look. "Cough, cough." Alan stared with open mouth at the sight. "Give me one more." The last cough came and I ran my hand through my hair.

"Okay Felix, you can put your robe on. The nurse will be here in a minute." Valsh smiled. We all turned back around and saw the man named Felix sitting on his bed, putting his robe back on. "I'll see you after the weekend."

"Thank you, thank you. Thank you doctor." Felix spoke happily. He lay back down. The doctor turned to us and shook his head. My jaw dropped as I understood what it meant. I looked back and forth between Felix and Valsh.

"Guys I really gotta go. I'm sorry." Valsh scrubbed his hands. "I have surgery up on the fourth floor."

Phil took out a 100, "No, I know. We just need a couple more minutes of your time." He spoke, waving the 100 in front of Valsh's eyes.

Valsh looked at the 100 and back at Phil, "Yeah. Tuck it right in there. I don't want to re-sterilize." Phil tucked the 100 in his front pocket. "Walk with me."

We walked through the corridor and waited for Valsh to tell us why Phil was in the hospital last night. He looked at the papers in his hands and placed them on the counter in front of him.

"There we go. Patient name Phil Wenneck, 2:45 AM arrival. Minor concussion, like I said. Some bruising. Pretty standard." He said as he flipped through the pages.

"Do you mind if I look? I'm actually a doctor." Stu asked, trying to impress the guy. I rolled my eyes and shook my head slowly.

"Yeah, you said that several times last night. But really you're just a dentist."

Stu looked away and I smirked.

"Okay, this is interesting. Your blood work came out this morning." The doc read. I came a little closer and so did Phil. We all waited patiently for him to tell us if something was wrong with that. "They found a large amount of ruphylin in your system."

"Ru...?" Phil asked unsure, not knowing what it meant. I furrowed my eyebrows and listened intently.

"Ruphylin? Roofies? Commonly known as the date-rape drug?" The doctor tried to freshen up our minds. I placed my hand over my mouth and tried not to laugh at Phil. He stared puzzled and in shock at the dude in front of us.

"What, so, what are you saying? I was raped last night?" Phil chuckled nervously.

"Actually..." Valsh looked at the papers again. Phil turned to us. This time his eyes showed nothing but shock and concern. My laughter was gone and also I was pretty concerned about him. Phil was raped last night? That couldn't be right, could it?

"I don't think so." Valsh shook his head. I sighed in relief as did Phil. "But someone did slip you the drug. I'm not suprised you don't remember anything."

Alan laughed, "Doc, none of us can remember a thing from last night. Remember?"

"Yeah...how could someone have drugged all of us?" I asked confused.

"Look, I wouldn't worry about it. By now the stuff is all out of your system. You're gonna be fine." He told us. "I have to go."

"Wait, wait, wait! Please doctor." Stu quickly stopped him. Valsh turned back to us. "Is there anything else? Like something we may have been talking about or some place we were going?"

"Acutally, there was something." Valsh suddenly remembered.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"You guys kept talking about a wedding last night." He said. Baby Carlos suddenly started tapping on the counter and Alan moved him away from it.

"Yeah, no shit. My brother is getting married tomorrow." I spoke angrily and stumbled away.

"You know what I want that 100 back." Phil spoke and he wanted to grab his 100. I walked back to my friends and waited. My patience was started to run out.

"No, no easy!" Valsh stopped him. He grabbed his wrist and moved it away from his pocket. "You kept talking about some wedding you just came from. At the uh...best little chapel."

Phil quickly grabbed his napkin again where we wrote all of it down. I gave him a pen. Stu tapped on my shoulder and I turned to him.

"Maybe it was your wedding?" He whispered to me. I just stared at him, hoping it was not.

"You kept saying how sick the wedding was and getting all crazy about it." Valsh said. "Okay? I hope this helps, I really need to go."

"Best little chapel, do you know where that is?" Phil asked and he tried the pen to see if it worked.

"I do." Vlask said. I smiled. "It's at the corner of get a map and fuck off."

Instantly my smile faded again. Stu turned to Alan and me and looked confused. Slowly Phil looked up at him with irritation written all over his face.

"I'm a doctor, not a tour guide. Figure it out yourself, okay? You're big boys and girls." Valsh said and he left us. Phil wrote the name of the chapel down.

The next thing we knew, we were pulling over at the best little chapel. We got out off the car and I looked at the small pink with white chapel in front of us. A big sign was placed on it that said with big red letters: 'The best Little Chapel.'

"What about the baby?" Alan asked.

"Leave him in the car. We're gonna be gone for 5 minutes." Phil said. He slammed the door shut. Suddenly I felt a little sick. It felt like my stomach twisted as I looked at the door from the thing. I couldn't remember going here but my mind told me that I knew this place.

"Whoa, we're not leaving a baby in the car." Stu told Phil sternly.

Phil gestured to the window, "Don't worry, I cracked the window!"

We walked inside the thing and it felt like I was hit by a flashback. I remembered stumbling in this corridor on our way to a room. But just as fast as the flashback came, it was gone again. I shook my head quickly and walked further inside.

Inside it was very cosy with the colours. The curtain and couches were beige/gold, the floor was a dark red colour and some hearts were light pink.

"What if they don't remember us anymore?" Stu asked unsure about this.

"Let's find out." Phil replied briefly. We entered a room and I saw an altar, some dark brown church couches, decorations everywhere and a man and a woman were busy with decorating the place.

"Excuse me sir?" Phil said. The man turned around and got a big smile on his face. "Hi."

He started laughing from excitement, "Look at these guys! What happened? You missed me?" Clearly he knew us but we didn't remember him. Stu looked at me and I nervously turned to him. "You miss Eddie? You want more from me?" He grabbed Phil's shoulders and pulled him into a hug. Phil awkwardly patted his back. "Look at this guy! So fucking crazy!" He pulled Alan into a hug and Alan gladly hugged him back.

"Listen, i'm going to tell you something." Eddie spoke. He looked at me and grabbed my hand. Awkwardly I took a step back but Eddie pulled me back to him. "I've met some pretty women in my life but this is by far the most beautiful one I have ever seen!" I felt my cheeks getting a little warmer. Eddie turned to Phil. "You are very lucky!" Eddie kissed my hand and turned to Stu.

Phil frowned in confusion, "Wha-?"

"I know some sick people in my life," Eddie continued as he looked at Stu. "This guys, is the craziest, wildest bastard I have ever met in my life, man!"

"Who? This guy?" Alan asked and he pointed at Stu. Phil and I kept staring at each other. We narrowed our eyes and slowly we both looked at my ring. Why did the guy named Eddie said that Phil was lucky with me?

Eddie hugged Stu but he didn't hug back, "What happened? No love for Eddie? You don't hug me?"

"No, no, it's not that Eddie. Uh, it's just that we're having a hard time remembering what happened last night." Stu replied as politely as he could.

"Yeah, was there a wedding here? Do you do weddings here?" Alan asked as he looked around. Phil and I looked away from each other and I took a deep breath to calm myself. I just hoped I was wrong about this.

Eddie laughed, "You're cracking my balls man."

Finally Phil found his voice again, "Okay, Eddie. Obviously we were here last night. We're looking for our friends Jamie and Doug. Do you remember them?"

"Oh, the pretty blonde girl and the small guy? Like a monkey?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah." Alan said.

"You saw them?" Stu continued to ask further. "Is there anything you can tell us about what happened here last night?"

"You don't remember nothing?" Eddie asked and he looked back and forth between us. His laugh went away and he started to get serious. I shook my head.

Eddie walked to the cashregister and grabbed two books. He placed them on the counter and gestured at them for us to look at it. It was a beautiful white book with a heart in the middle. I opened one of them and gasped. Instantly Phil, Stu and Alan looked at the pictures inside.

Inside the book showed pictures of me and Phil, standing in front of the altar. Phil giving the big, shiny ring to me that was now on my ring finger, Phil wrapping his arm around me, me with tears in my eyes, us even kissing! Oh my god. Oh no. I suddenly felt very nauseous. I stumbled to the couch behind me and sat down. Phil slowly turned around and he looked pretty pale. He ran both of his hands through his hair and stared at me in shock.

Stu opened the other book and started to groan out of shock and frustration. He burried his face in his hands. Alan was the only one left who looked through the pictures.

"Congratulations you three, you all got married." Alan spoke happily. "At the same time! A double wedding. I want a double wedding."

"This-this can't be happening." Stu said. There were pictures of Stu and a blonde woman also in front of the altar. The woman sat on Stu's back pointing at her ring while cheering something and Stu was smiling...happily but in a really creepy way. The next picture showed all of us standing together. Stu's hand was on the woman's boob, me and Phil were making out and the rest just looked wasted in the picture, standing next to each other and smiling.

"Oh god." Stu groaned.

"Look at that." Alan chuckled as he pointed at Stu's hand.

Phil swallowed nervously and walked back to the pictures. He flipped through Stu's book and tapped on one picture.

"I'll tell you one thing man: You look seriously happy here." Phil tried to regain himself by making a joke. It didn't work. He slammed the book shut and sat down next to me.

"That's it, my life is over." Stu concluded. I looked up again and saw Stu freaking out. He started pacing around.

"Stu, it's okay." Phil tried to comfort him. "Look, shit happens-"

"Shit happens?" I finally spoke up again. Everyone turned to me. "We all got married, it's not okay Phil!"

"Marley-"

"No! Don't Marley me!" I stood up and walked to him. "Don't you understand this? _We _got _married_! This is not something you can just wiggle yourself out of and you know all about it. You went through it with you're ex wife! How do you plan to fix all of this?"

Eddie walked back with a woman carrying tons of boxes. She placed them all down and walked away.

"Hey what's all that?" Alan asked as he noticed the boxes.

"The High Roller package. It's what you guys ordered." Eddie said. He opened one box and pulled out a coffee mug. "I have coffee mugs," On the coffee mug was a picture of Stu and the woman he married. "Baseball caps," He pulled out a pink baseball cap with again a picture of Stu and the woman. Alan grabbed the cap and placed it on his head. "And fancy calenders all with pictures of Stu and Jade."

"Her name's Jade?" Phil asked. It sounded like he liked that name.

I covered my face with my hands and whispered, "What did I do to deserve all of this?"

"Yeah, she's beautiful man. But not as beautiful as you're wife over here. But she's clean, tight. Tits like that." I was guessing he mimicking everything she had but I didn't even want to look. "But that's because she had a baby."

"That explains the baby." Phil said and he looked outside.

"Oh Carlos, Carlos." Alan muttered as he heard the conversation about the baby.

"Uh Eddie here's the deal, we made a big mistake last night." Phil began. I removed my hands and looked at him. Did he thought it was a mistake by marrying me? Oh hell no. "We need to get these marriages annulled immediatly. You do annulments?"

"Ofcourse I do annulments. Breaks my heart every time I do it and it's gonna make me very sad but it's no problem. Good price for you." Eddie replied. Stu stopped pacing around and looked at Eddie.

"I can't do it with just him, I need the chick too but if you want to you can since she is also here." Eddie pointed at me.

Phil smiled, "Great! Get me the papers!" Eddie walked away and Phil turned to me. I just stared at him in shock. Did he really want to get rid of me that fast?

"What?" Phil asked as he saw my face. "This is a mistake, you know that. Let's just get this over with and we can continue with our search and all." I lost my voice. I couldn't even speak anymore.

Eddie came back with all the papers and placed them in front of Phil. Phil grabbed a pen and read the thing.

"Just sign you're name here." Eddie pointed at a line. Phil began writing.

I walked to the window and looked out of it. I couldn't believe I got married to Phil. I thought that was the worst thing but when I found out I was, I only felt nauseous and now that Phil was signing papers so he could divorce me I felt...a pain through my chest. I furrowed my eyebrows. I looked at the ring around my finger.

"Alright, all done. Come Marley and sign the thing." Phil ordered. I didn't move. A couple seconds ticked by. "Mar?"

I felt someone placing his hand on my shoulder and looked at him. Stu looked with a concerned expression at me. I held my breath and turned to Phil. Finally I had the strength to look him in the eyes. Phil gestured at the papers. I pressed my lips in a thin line and waited so I could find the right words to say.

"Can you...hurry?" Phil asked carefully.

I looked at the ground and shook my head slowly, "No."

"What?" Stu asked softly. Phil just eyed me suspiciously up and down.

"You wanted a wife," I looked at Phil. "You got one." I turned around in a sharp movement and left the chapel. I walked back to the car cop and tried to open the door but it was locked. I yanked at the door but still nothing.

"Marley!" I heard someone yell. I looked inside the car and saw Carlos staring at me.

"Marley what are you doing?" Stu asked. They all came to me and tried to talk to me. I quickly walked to Phil and grabbed the keys out of his hands. Stu just smacked his hands against his legs, not knowing what to do anymore. I opened the door and wanted to get in but the door suddenly slammed shut again.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Phil asked. I looked up and realized he was the one who slammed my door shut. He stared at me, waiting for an answer.

"What you don't want me as you're wife?" I asked angrily.

"Uhm...ofcourse but we need to-"

"So then, why do you want us to divorce?" I interrupted Phil quickly. Phil looked at Stu, not knowing exactly what to say. He placed the boxes that he had under his arm on the ground and turned back to me.

"Because we're not...we don't..." Phil stuttered and couldn't find the right words for this. This was the first time I saw Phil having trouble with convincing someone. I narrowed my eyes and stared suspiciously at him. "Because we are...we are different and..." I snorted.

"Come on Phil, you can do better than this. If you didn't want to marry me than why did you propose?" I asked seriously.

"I was drunk!" Phil yelled.

"Oh so that's you're excuse?" I yelled back at him. Stu and Alan took a glance at each other before taking a step back.

"We do crazy shit when we're drunk, you know that!" Phil rambled on.

"So this marriage is just some crazy shit?" I asked furiously.

"What? Do you want to be married to me?" Phil questioned confused.

"No I don't!" I screamed.

"Then let's divorce!" Phil yelled.

I shook my head, "No!"

"Why not?" Phil asked again while yelling at me.

I panted out of anger and took a deep breath to calm myself. When I had control of myself again I stepped closer to Phil and said, "Because it pisses you off and I love it. Enjoy living like a married man." I opened the car door and got inside. Phil looked at me and slammed the car door shut.

"God damn." Phil mumbled and the three walked to the trunk and opened it.

"What about my dad's car?" I heard Alan ask.

"I'm sure Doug has it." Phil muttered back, not really in the mood for a conversation. I looked in the mirror and saw the three arguing with each other. Phil placed the boxes of Stu's shit in the trunk.

"Then I vote we torch the cop car and all this shit with it." Stu suddenly suggested. I looked away from the mirror and crossed my arms.

"Torch it?" Phil asked. "Who are you?"

"I don't know, Phil." Stu said, completely clueless. "Apparently i'm a guy who marries complete strangers."

"You're not the only one!" Phil yelled so I could hear him. I opened the window.

"Fuck you!" I yelled back at him.

"This whole situation is completely fucked." Stu told him angrily. Stu grabbed a mug and threw it on the ground. "These mugs!" The mug shattered into pieces. "This hat." He grabbed the hat from Alan and threw it on the ground.

"Hey!" Alan whined.

"This car!" Stu continued and he motioned the car. "It's all evidence of a night that never happened. That is why we're torching all of this."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm a schoolteacher, I got a family, okay?" Phil quickly said.

"Who you don't take care of." I spoke angrily.

"Did I ask you something?" Phil yelled at me.

"I am answering!" I yelled back.

Phil ignored me and spoke further, "I'm all for secrecy but i'm not gonna torch a fucking cop car."

"Fine, i'll do it." Stu said.

"Can I help?" Alan asked.

Stu nodded, "Yeah sure, thanks."

Suddenly a cell phone started ringing. Instantly I searched through my black purse. I grabbed my phone but it wasn't mine that was ringing.

"Shit is it Doug?" Phil asked. They all searched through their pockets.

"I don't have it." Alan said as showed his empty pockets. Stu grabbed his celphone.

"Argh, it's Melissa." Stu groaned out of frustration.

"Don't answer." Phil demanded. He closed the trunk and walked to his seat.

"I have to. She's called TWICE already!" Stu yelled furiously.

"Can I ride shotgun?" Alan asked and he grabbed Phil's arm.

"Don't touch me." Phil muttered angrily. He got in the car and sat next to me since I was in the passenger's seat. While Stu was busy talking with Melissa, me and Phil stared angrily at each other. It was like we were having a mental conversation. None of us spoke a word and Alan was starting to get nervous. Stu finally got in the car.

"I'm learning all kinds of vino factoids." He told Melissa. Me and Phil finally tore away from each other's gaze and Phil started the car.

"Well listen, we're about to go for a tractor ride." Stu lied. Suddenly I heard a noise. It sounded like a car driving really fast up here on the parkinglot. I looked through my mirror and saw a black with orange porsche stopping behind us and blocking our way out.

"What the fuck?" Phil mumbled puzzled.

"So I should probably get going." Stu continued his conversation. "So pretty."

Phil and I both turned around and looked out of the back window. Two asian guys with baseball bats came out of the car. One of the guys hit the car with his bat. He came up to my side and the other to Phil's side. He pounded on the door.

"Come on get out of the car!" The guy demanded.

"They started up the tractor, I think it backfired." Stu said. Melissa probably asked what kind of noise she heard. Phil and I both nervously looked at the two guys.

"Where the hell is he?" The other asian guy asked angrily.

"Hey hey! Easy easy guys! I-I-I think we're looking for the same guy, okay?" Phil quickly told them. The other asian stared at me. I raised one eyebrow and flipped him off. The next thing I knew was that the guy hit my window with his bat. I gasped softly and scooted to Phil.

"Hey! What the hell man!" Phil yelled at him. Suddenly baby Carlos started crying. And slowly the entire car became a chaos.

"Why would there be a baby? We're at the winery. That's a goat." Stu quickly rambled on.

"Where is he?" They continued to yell.

"We don't know what you're talking about!" I yelled back.

"Sir?" Stu banged on the wire gauze. "Can you please start the tractor so we can get out of here?"

"I'm trying to but we're fucking blocked!" Phil yelled at him. Carlos cried even louder from all the shouting and Alan rubbed his tummy. The guy hit the front window and Phil covered his face with his arms as did I.

"Hey! There's a baby on board!" Alan yelled angrily.

"Get out of the car!" The guy yelled as he threatened with his baseball bat.

"It's a baby goat!" Stu said. Was he still talking to Melissa. Phil and I both looked aroud and we saw Eddie coming out of his chapel. He was asking something but we couldn't hear a thing. One of the ambushers grabbed a gun and pointed it at me. My eyes grew a little wider as I noticed the thing.

"Phil he's got a gun." Alan spoke nervously.

"No shit he's got a gun!" Phil yelled.

"I gotta call you back! Bye!" Stu said and he hang up. Phil yanked at the keys trying to start the car.

"Come on." Phil mutterd under his breath.

"Phil." I breathed nervously as I saw the guys finger moving towards the trigger. I held my breath and while Phil was busy with the car I decided to do something that could cost me my life. I tilted my hand to the door and when two seconds passed by I slammed the door open and hit one guy. Phil finally managed to get the car running and stepped on the gass pedal. We drove over one guys foot and he accidentally shot Eddie. I started screaming when Stu started screaming. I quickly closed my door again. Our car hit the black and orange porsche.

"Fuck! Shit!" Phil yelled.

"He shot Eddie!" Stu screamed in the back.

"Fuck this shit man." Phil mumbled. He did the car in reverse and stomped in the gass pedal. The tires squeaked as we drove backwards. We drove through an buss stop. The glass shattered into a thousand oieces and landed on the car. Phil yanked at the steering wheel and got the car out of reverse.

"Go! go! go! go! go! go!" Stu yelled. Phil hit the gass pedal again and we drove away from the chapel.

"Okay!" Phil tried to calm down. "Oh that was some sick shit."

Carlos kept on crying and Stu rubbed his belly to make him happy again, "We're gonna be okay. Everything is gonna be okay."

Stu turned to us and screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"

"I have no idea." Phil panted from fright. I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes for a moment trying to calm down. Stu's cell phone rang again. Phil looked at him through the mirror.

"Why don't you let that one go to voicemail?" He said.

"HA-HA-HA-HA." Stu laughed sarcastically. "That's a fake laugh by the way!"

I opened my eyes and tried to block everything out. Phil looked at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked a little concerned. I held my breath and just nodded. "No you're not. I can see it. Tell us." I shook my head quickly. Phil placed his hand on my bare leg. "You can tell us."

"Just..." I took a deep breath. "Just when-when uh...when he pointed that gun at me and his finger went to the trigger, it scared me and when I heard that shot...I thought I was dead."

Phil nodded as a sign he understood, "You did great with the door and all."

I rubbed my face and mumbled, "Oh my god." After that I let out a deep sigh. What the fuck did we get ourselfs into?

* * *

><p><strong>We finally know who Marley married! But did you already guess what Phil and Marley did last night in the clubs and all? Well I can tell you one thing: at the last chapter i'm going to 'describe' the pictures that are shown in the credits so you'll get to seeread :) Hope you enjoyed thid and reviews would be much appreciated! ~xXx~**


	5. The SING

**Hello! Once again thank you so much for all the nice reviews and all the new fav's and alert's, it brings such a big smile to my face. I got a lot of questions if I was gonna make this into a sequel with "Hangover Part 2" and after some thinking from what I saw of the movie I think there's a big chance that i'm gonna do that. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**I do not own anyone except for Marlena and Jamie!**

* * *

><p>"It's got uh, Ted Danson and Magnum P.I. and that jewish actor." Alan continued to inform us.<p>

"Shut up Alan." Stu warned him

We walked towards the apartment of Jade, Stu's current wife. Stu was in the front, Alan behind him with Carlos and Phil and I just trudged after them in silence. When we had our little fight in the car Phil and I did not speak but after almost getting killed by those two asian men we made up again. But still, there was something not right about this situation. I was happy I wasn't married to a stranger but how did we end up getting married?

"What room was it again?" Stu asked and looked at the numbers on all of the doors.

"It's 825." Phil replied.

A woman came out of an apartment. She had blonde hair with slight curls, she wore really short shorts and a knitted sweater with underneath that a pink bra. She was on the phone with someone and sounded quite worried, "I know, I did. I already checked with her."

She turned to us and suddenly gasped, "I found him, I'll call you back." She hung up and quickly walked towards us.

"Oh thank god, he was with his father!" She spoke happily and grabbed Carlos. "I was freaking out! I missed you sweetie."

"I missed you too." Alan replied, thinking the woman was talking to him. The woman stared at Alan and chuckled. I rolled my eyes and looked down at the pool. She kissed Carlos and turned to Stu.

"And I missed you." She spoke seductively. Suddenly she kissed Stu passionately and Stu didn't even reject it. He just accepted it but still found it quite awkward by the look of how he was standing. Me and Phil glanced at each other and turned back to the woman and Stu. They finally parted and she turned back to us.

"What the hell hapened to you guys?" She laughed and stared at us. I couldn't even reply to her. My eyes were set on the huge sunglasses she was wearing. She was like a big fly.

Phil nudged me with his elbow as he noticed me staring and replied to the woman, "Actually, we were hoping you could tell us."

"What do you mean? I woke up this morning, I went to get coffee and I came back and you were all gone." She said. We all didn't reply. She was in our villa? Oh my god, what the hell did we do? This was starting to frustrate me more and more every second.

"Why are you being so quiet?" She chuckled as she noticed Stu.

Stu shook his head, "I'm not being quiet."

The woman giggled, "You're so cute. I gotta feed Tyler, come inside guys." She walked back into her apartment and we all just followed her.

"You hear that? The baby's name Tyler." Alan muttered to me.

I patted his back, "Yeah I think he looked more like a Carlos too."

I assumed this woman's name was Jade since she kissed Stu like that. Jade pour in some drinks for us and looked at us.

"Okay what's up? You guys are acting very weird." She said suspiciously.

"Look, it's Jade right?" Phil asked.

Jade walked back to us with our drinks, "Very funny Phil."

Phil stared at the ground. "Right Jade, uhm," Phil cleared his throat and looked back up. "You remember our friends Jamie and Doug?"

Jade gave us our drinks, "Are you kidding? Doug was the best man at our wedding and Jamie the other brides maid."

"Exactly. Well we can't find them and we're pretty worried." Phil explained. I took a sip of my lemonade and stared at my feet.

"Oh my god, that is so them." Jade laughed. Suddenly Stu spit his drink all over Jade and Tyler. He placed his hand over his mouth and stared anxiously at her. Tyler started crying and Jade tried to comfort him.

"It's okay, daddy didn't mean it." Jade cooed him. She gestured to the bathroom. "I gotta clean him off."

"Oh my god." Stu muttered and he started rocking himself back and forth on the couch. I looked back at Tyler to make sure he was okay and turned back to Stu.

"What the fuck man, you gotta hold it together." I told him.

"Holy shit." Stu rambled on.

"She is fucking hot. You should be proud of yourself man." Phil smirked and he took another glance at Jade. I glared at Phil and smacked his head again. Phil looked at me and I just shook my head.

"She's wearing my grandmother's ring!" Stu exclaimed quite worried about the situation.

"What?" Phil asked in disbelief.

"The ring! The ring I was gonna give to Melissa!" Stu explained further. "Remember? My grandmother's holocaust ring?"

"Fuck." Phil breathed in shock.

"What ring? Melissa? What are you talking about?" I asked, completely confused of what was going on.

"I didn't know they gave out rings at the holocaust." Alan said.

Phil turned to me, "I forgot, we haven't told you yet. Stu is gonna propose to Melissa."

"What?" I yelled in shock. I turned to Stu. "You're kidding right? Please tell me you're kidding!"

"I'm not, why?" Stu asked puzzled.

I grabbed Stu's face roughly and forced him to look at me, "Melissa is a complete bitch! You cannot marry her! She beats you!"

"That was twice and I deserved it!" Stu grabbed my wrist and removed my hand from his face. "What is wrong with you people?"

Before I could speak further Jade came back with Tyler, "He's fine."

"Oh good." Phil spoke.

"He was just hungry, he's fine." Jade informed us. She sat down in a chair in front of us and smiled. Stu glared at me and I just pressed my lips together in a thin line, forcing myself to shut up.

"About last night, uhm, do you remember the last time you saw Jamie and Doug?" Phil asked.

"Uhm, I haven't seen them since the wedding." Jade replied as she thought about last night.

"The wedding. Okay, great." I said and Phil grabbed his napkin again to write it all down. "And uh, we can't re-what time was that at?"

"Well uh," Jade pulled down one side of her shirt and practicly showed us her breast. Phil placed his fist against his mouth and cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I guess it's around 1 because I had to go back and finish my shift and then when I got out I headed back over to the hotel with Tyler."

"And were Doug and Jamie there then?" Phil asked and he started writing it all down.

"I didn't see them because you were all passed out. The room was a wreck." Jade chuckled. "I saw you and Marlena getting quite comfortable together so I just crawled next to Stu. Rawr."

Phil and I slowly looked at each other in the corner of our eyes. After a couple of seconds I slowly turned away again. Stu shyly raised his hand and Jade looked at him.

"I got a question. Uhm, you said when your shift ended. Does that mean you're a nurse? Or a blackjack dealer?" Stu asked carefully.

"You know this, i'm a stripper." Jade smiled proudly. Stu pressed his lips together and started nodding. I sighed and rubbed my face. "Well technically i'm an escort but stripping is a great way to meet the clients."

"Smart." Phil smiled.

"Savvy." Stu mentioned.

Jade turned to me, "And you were great last night Marlena."

"Huh?" I mumbled confused and looked at her.

"When you were stripping. You saw me dancing with Stu and wanted to give Phil a little show too." Jade explained with a normal smile. My jaw dropped slightly opened and Phil turned to me with a smirk. "When you were busy with giving Phil a lapdance everyone noticed you and you did amazing. It looked like you had great fun up there. Plus, you earned a lot of money."

"That's where the 700 dollars came from." Alan piped up.

I placed my hand over my eyes and lowered my head while whispering, "Oh my god."

"Can I get another lapdance? Sadly I can't remember it from last night." Phil smirked. I looked up and punched him against his arm. Phil yelped in pain and rubbed the spot where I just hit him.

"But it's all in the past for me now that I married a doctor." Jade sighed dreamily.

Stu smiled innocently and shook his head, "I'm actually a dentist." Jade furrowed her eyebrows puzzled. Suddenly the door got kicked in and Jade gasped. We all looked at the door and saw two police officers aiming their guns at us. Jade covered Tyler with her body and Tyler started crying.

"Las Vegas police! Freeze!" The man yelled. We all backed away on the couch and raised our hands in an surrendering way. I stared with wide eyes at the two officers and held my breath nervously.

"Shut that baby up! Shut that baby up!" The man yelled as he heard Tyler crying.

"Oh god!" Stu yelled frightened.

"Okay! Okay! Okay!" Phil yelled over and over to calm everyone down but it wasn't working.

* * *

><p>Phil threw some coins in the phone and dialed Tracy's number. Stu, me and Alan sat on a bench and we were all handcuffed together but Phil managed to reach the phone. My wrist was hurting really badly but I couldn't do anything about it.<p>

"After we take the mug shots, we bring them down here-" A police officer said and he walked up to us. He gestured to the bench we were sitting on. "Where they wait to be interviewed by the arresting officers. Trust me kids, you do not wanna sit on these benches. We call this place, loserville." The childeren the police man was guiding all looked at us and started laughing. I glared angrily at the man and he just smiled at me and walked away with the childeren following him.

A chubby kid with blonde hair and a lightblue blouse came up to Alan. He took out his phone and took a picture of him but when he was done Alan kicked the phone out of his hands. The kid gave him a death stare before walking off. I actually got the shivers from the kid.

"Hey Tracy! It's Phil." Phil said as Tracy picked up the phone. I sighed and decided to listen to the conversation since I had nothing else to do.

"We are at the Spa at the hotel." Phil lied. My eyes drifted across the room as I thought about that. I wouldn't actually call this a spa but...okay?

"Ofcourse he's around, why wouldn't he be?" She probably asked if Doug was with us.

"Uhm...we made a deal, no talking to girlfriends or wives so we're just calling each other's." Phil looked back at us with a weird expression. Stu and I exchanged the same expression with Phil as we listened further.

"Uh, you are not gonna believe this: We got comped an extra night at the hotel!" Phil spoke excitingly. "Yeah! The suite is-It's ridiculous. It's out of control. There's like roomservice and a butler. I mean, just the works. So we're thinking about spending another night here and then were just gonna come back, totally relaxed in the morning." I facepalmed. Phil was actually quite a good liar but his lies were ridiculous.

"Yeah, that's why we're gonna get up early and we'll be back in plenty of time." Phil smiled.

Before Phil could speak further, a police officer called us, "Wenneck, Price, Garner, Billings! Room 3."

"Okay Trace, I gotta go. We'll talk to you later." Phil informed her and hung up. I got off the bench and dragged Alan and Stu with me. We all got tangled together with our handcuffs and tried to figure out how to get loose.

"Okay, spin around." Phil ordered Alan. Alan spun around and Stu walked under his handcuff. It still didn't work out that good. Someone had to step over the handcuffs to make it work. The handcuff digged into my skin as we started to spin around again.

"Ouch." I muttered under my breath.

"Someone's gotta get over..." Stu mumbled.

"I'll get over. I'll get over." I muttered back. The guys all ducked a little so I could easily step over the handcuffs. It was still a mess but we decided to leave it like this. We walked to the room and dragged Alan along with us.

We all sat in a small room behind a table with two officers in front of us. They were the same duo who arrested us at Jade's. One of them was a big black woman with black hair and the other was a white men with not much hair. He sat down beside his partner and looked at us. I rubbed my wrist and looked at it. My wrist was red from the handcuffs. Stupid things...

"Lady and Gentlemen." Officer Franklin spoke. "We've got some good news and we've got some bad news."

"Give us the good news first." I muttered.

Franklin threw some papers on the table, "The good news is that we've found your mercedes."

Phil chuckled of relief.

"That's great news!" I smiled widely. Phil grabbed my hand and smiled at me. I turned to him and smiled back.

"That's great, see?" Phil muttered to me. We all turned back to the two officers.

"Yeah, it's over impound now. We picked it up at 5 AM this morning. Parked in the middle of Las Vegas Boulevard." Franklin read the papers. My smile faded instantly and so did Phil's. He let go of my hand and crossed his arms. I leaned over the table and sighed.

"In the middle-That's weird." I mumbled quietly.

"Yeah, that is weird." Franklin repeated. "There was also a note." He grabbed a little napkin that was all wet from the night and threw it on the table in front of us. "It says uh, 'Couldn't find a meter but here's 4 bucks.' It looks like a woman wrote it."

Stu grabbed the napkin and read it. Suddenly he looked at me and gave me a glare. I guessed I wrote the note. I slowly lowered myself and looked back up at the officer.

"The bad news is: we can't get you in front of a judge until monday morning." Franklin informed us.

"Oh, no, uh, officer that just impossible." Phil spoke up and he pulled himself off his seat a little. "No, we need to be in L.A. tomorrow for a wedding."

"You stole a police car!" Garden finally spoke. She turned to me. "And you beat up somebody!"

"Sorry?" I replied confused.

"Yeah, we got a complain of a woman. She told us that you started a fight with the woman after she talked to this guy over here." Franklin explained and he pointed at Phil.

"What?" Stu mumbled confused.

"I fought with a woman because she talked to Phil?" I repeated to be sure. The officer's nodded. I started chuckling. "That can't be true, come-come on! I-I don't beat someone up for no reason."

"Apparently you did. According to her you were pretty pissed. You started screaming that he was yours and that she needed to 'back the fuck off.'" Officer Garden repeated the lines I apparently said last night.

I shook my head confused and let out a nervous chuckle, "I don't think I did that."

Phil, Stu and Alan all turned to me and stared at me in disbelief. The officer's both took a glance at each other.

"Oh yes you did." Franklin spoke. "We saw it on the security tape."

"Can I see it?" I asked unsure.

The next thing we all knew was that we were watching the tape of a wasted me starting a fight with a lady in the Hard Rock. She was flirting with Phil and I came into the picture. I roughly pulled at Phil's collar and moved him away from the woman. I turned back to her and poked her chest.

"_Back the fuck off, you hooker!_"

"_I'm sorry?_"

"_You heard me! He's mine!_"

"_I think you're mistaking, he told me that he was single._"

"_Phil doesn't know anything. I love him with aaaalll my heart and nothing can come between us! Not you! Not a game! Not any of these people! Not Vegas self! Nothing!_"

"_Alright I'll just-_"

Before the woman could talk further I apparently punched her right in her face. The crowd started going wild on the tape and you could hear a wasted Phil cheering me on. I jumped on the lady's back and started hitting her again. She lost her balance, fell on the floor and I kicked her in her ribs. Stu tried to hold me back but I shook him off and jumped back on the woman again. She screamed for help but I kept on going.

Franklin turned the TV off and turned to us. I stared with open mouth at the screen as did the rest of us. Finally when I regained my strength I covered my face with my hands and sighed deeply.

"Okay you proved that she beat someone up but that was for a good reason." Stu tried to defend me.

"Stu, no, just shut up." I muttered in my hands as I remembered Stu was bad at defending someone.

"No Marley! She beat that woman up because she was about to steal her man from her." Stu continued. He stood up and instantly the two officers did the same. Stu grabbed Phil's hand and mine and showed it to them. "These two love birds are married and that woman tried to steal her man. She has the right to defend herself. I get it that she was wrong with starting a fight but wouldn't you do the same if someone tried to steal you're husband?"

"I'm not married." Garden replied, a little irritated.

"Just sit down Stu." Phil tucked at his shirt and forced him to sit down.

"But also, we didn't steal anything. We um, we found it." Stu continued.

"Yeah, if anything, we deserve an reward or something. Like a trophy." Alan spoke, completely serious about an reward for stealing a police car.

"I see assholes like you everyday." Franklin spoke angrily.

"Every fucking day!" Garden yelled. I leaned away from the table and stared nervously at the two.

"'Let's go to Vegas, we'll all get drunk and laid'!" Franklin pretended to be one of us.

"Yeah! Wooh! Woo-hoo!" Garden joined in sarcastically.

"'Let's steal a cop car because it'd be fucking funny'!" Franklin continued and turned to us. Phil took a deep breath and looked at me. I bit my lower lip and looked at the ground, waiting for them to finish with is immature scene.

"Think you gon' get away with it? Not up in here." Garden spoke angrily and glared at all of us.

"Not up in here!" Franklin yelled furiously which made me jump a little.

"Oh." Phil muttered nervously. He cleared his throat and looked down, thinking about an escape. "Uh... Sir? If I may? Uh...I'm assuming that that squad car belongs to one of you?" The two didn't reply. Phil was right. No wonder they got so mad. "Look, i'm not a cop. I'm no hero. I'm a schoolteacher. But if one of my kids went missing on a field trip that'll look bad on me."

"What are you getting at?" Franklin asked suspiciously.

"Yeah Phil, what are you getting at?" I asked in a whisper and stared nervously at the two cops.

"No one wants to look bad. We gotta get to a wedding, and you guys don't need people talking about how obnoxious tourists borrowed your squad car last night." Phil continued to get us out of this situation. "But look, the point is: I think we can work out a deal. Discreetly ofcourse, ma'am. What do you say?"

Franklin turned to Garden and looked at her. She looked at some papers in front of her and slided it to him, tapping with her pen on two certain lines. I leaned a little closer so I could look but I couldn't read what it said. Franklin started laughing and we all curiously looked at him. He turned back to us.

"Do any of you have any uhm, heart conditions or anything like that?" He asked.

We all looked at each other and shook our heads.

"Uh, no." Phil replied.

"I once had a sprained ankle." Alan spoke up. I looked up and sighed frustrated.

* * *

><p>We were standing in a room where all the kids of earlier sat. They were looking at us and the police officer that guided them told them what he was going to do. The other two officers still didn't leave us alone. They stood in front of the door, basically blocking our way out.<p>

"Okay kids, you're in for a real treat today." He told them. "These three gentlemen and this lady have kindly volunteered to demonstrate how a stun gun is used to subdue a suspect and how to defend yourself when you are being attacked by a suspect."

"Wait a second what?" Phil asked confused. The man walked to another door and leaned against it. One of the two officers that spoke with us earlier walked towards us. It was Franklin. Stu turned to us with fright in his eyes.

He pulled out his stun gun, "Now there's two ways to use a stun gun. Up close and personal." He placed the stu gun against Stu's neck and the stun gun made a buzzer sound. Stu let out a girlie scream before falling on the ground. All the kids started laughing.

I quickly covered my mouth with my hand and almost yelled, "Fuck!"

"What the fuck!" Phil said with alarm. Alan just stared at Stu.

"Or you can shoot it from a distance." Franklin explained further. He attached something at the stun gun. Phil walked to me and wrapped his arm protectivly around my waist. I placed my head against his chest and stared nervously with wide eyes at the stun gun.

"Now, Do I have any volunteers who wanna come up here and do some shooting? Huh?" Franklin asked. All the childeren raised their hands and the officer in the back also raised his hand. "Alright, how about you young lady?"

A little asian girl with a maroon coloured jumper walked towards him. He gave her the stun gun and she looked at us.

Franklin turned to us and ordered, "Let's go handsome, come one." Alan looked back at us and stepped forward but Franklin stopped him. "No not you fat jesus. Slide it on back, you pretty boy."

Phil nervously looked at me and let go. Hesitantly he walked forward and with protest I let go off him knowing I couldn't stop him even if I wanted to.

"Alright it's really simple. All you gotta do is point, aim and shoot." The officer explained to the girl. Phil took one more glance at me, almost begging to help him but I couldn't do anything for him. Phil knew I couldn't help him and turned back to the girl who aimed the gun at him.

"Alright you don't wanna do this." Phil tried to reason with her.

"You can do this, just focus." Franklin told her. The little girl nodded and turned back to Phil.

"Don't listen to this maniac. Let's think this through." Phil tried again. I looked at his chest and noticed a red little dot on his heart. That was where the girl was gonna hit him. I nervously covered my mouth again and waited.

"Finish him!" Franklin yelled. The girl pulled the trigger and in a split second Phil was hit in his private parts. He clutched his groin. I gasped.

"Oh fuck!" He yelled in pain.

"Yeah!" The officers cheered. Phil fell on his knees and groaned out of agony.

"Right in the nuts! That was beautiful!" Franklin cheered. All the kids started laughing. Phil held his breath and rolled on his back, still in pain. I quickly ran towards him and stroke his forehead. Everyone started clapping and Alan did too. Garden walked to us and grabbed Phil's ankles. She dragged him across the floor and to the door so he wouldn't block everything. I crawled after him and tried to comfort Phil.

"Good, we've got one more charge left. Who wants to do some shooting?" Franklin asked. "How about you big man? Come up here."

I looked up and saw the same blonde chubby kid of before when Alan kicked the phone out of his hands walking to the front. Alan looked him the eyes and walked proudly towards him. It looked like they were getting ready for the battle or something.

"Okay same instructions, just point, aim and shoot." Franklin informed him. The kid slowly raised his arm. The little red dot appeared on Alan's leg and slowly moved up.

"There you go. That's the stuff. I like the intensity." Franklin said as he observed the kid and Alan. "Eye of the tiger. Good." The little red dot appeared on Alan's face, right on his forehead. "You're holding 50.000 volts don't be afraid to ride the lightning."

The kid pulled the trigger and Alan was hit in his face. Alan let out yelps of pain but he managed to keep standing straight.

"In the face! In the face!" Franklin laughed hysterically. Garden was also laughed her ass off. "Oh, he's still up! He's still up!" The kids started screaming when Alan stumbled over to them. "Alright everybody relax, take it easy." Franklin grabbed another stun gun and placed it against Alan's neck. Alan collided on a table. "Some of these big boys, you gotta give them two shots."

"Alright let's go to the last one." Franklin said and he smirked when he looked at me. I looked around and waited nervously. "I told you we were going to show you how a stun gun was used and how you could defend yourself when a suspect was attacking you. Well let's see how you _can _defend yourself. Let's give it up for Olga!"

All the kids started clapping as a big, buffed woman entered the room. She noticed me and started smirking. I slowly got off the ground and took a few steps back. Garden grabbed my waist and pushed me back forwards.

"Oh hell no." I whispered nervously.

"Marley." I heard phil groan from the ground. I looked down at him. "Beat her!"

"Let's see how this goes." Franklin said and he and Garden walked to the door and blocked it. Olga quickly walked to me and grabbed my shoulder. My heart started pounding as crazy as I looked at her.

"Alright kids, there are a couple of ways to defend yourself. Most of the time a suspect finds a way behind you so he or she can do a suprise attack but when you're a cop you are prepared for that." Olga started explaining. She pushed me behind her. I stumbled against the desk that was behind me and looked around the room. "Let's say the suspect jumps on your back. What do you do than?" Olga looked at me. I guessed I needed to jump on her back but I wasn't that crazy. She glared at me but I still didn't move. Suddenly someone pushed me towards her and I tripped over Phil's legs and ended up on Olga's back. She spun around and I started screaming. Olga finally stopped spinning.

"Now that the suspect is pretty dizzy you can either have some fun or finish them instantly. Since we only have a couple of minutes left i'm gonna finish her right away." Olga said. Olga took a few steps forward and suddenly jumped up and let herself fall down with her back first. In other words: crushing me because I was on her back. I landed on the ground with a big 'thud' and Olga landed on me which crushed all of my organs. She got off of me and looked at me. I groaned in pain and rolled on my side. I quickly wanted to crawl away but Olga grabbed my legs and pulled me back up.

"Noooo!" I screamed and desperatly tried to grab Phil but failed. Olga placed me in front of her and placed one of her hands on my shoulder. With the other one she hit me straight in the stomach, knocking all of the air out of my lungs. I leaned forward and wheezed for air. Olga hit me with a lower strike on the nose which knocked me down onto the ground. I took sharp breaths of air trying to regain my strength. I clutched my nose and rolled back on my side. I removed my hands from my nose and looked at them. My hands were covered with blood which meant my nose was bleeding.

"This one went down very easily. But if you have one that will never stop you can always do the 'SING'," Olga said.

"Not again." I spoke but it only came out as a whisper. I was pulled to my feet again. I stood in front of Olga and panted. Olga looked at the kids.

"First you go: Solar Plexus," Olga stomped with elbow underneath my stomach. I groaned in pain. "In-step," She stomped on my toes. "Nose," Olga hit my nose with her elbow. "And when you have a male you finish with groin which makes the letter G in 'SING' but this is a female so we go jaw." Olga spun around and hit me full against my jaw which made me fall on the ground.

"Alright! Give Olga a hand everybody!" Franklin cheered. All the kids started clapping and Olga left the room. "Alright who wants to get their fingerprints done?" Everybody raised their hands. "Let's go!" They all left the room, leaving me, Phil, Stu and Alan in pain.

* * *

><p><strong>She really got beaten up didn't she? xD Hope you like the chapter. I'll start with a new one probably tomorrow or the day after that. Reviews would be appreciated! ~xXx~<strong>


	6. In The Air Tonight

**I quickly made this chapter because today it's my father's birthday and I had no time at all. Thank you all for the reviews, favs and alerts, they make my day! Hope you enjoy this one!**

**I do not own anything except for Marlena and Jamie!**

* * *

><p>"Fuck those guys, you hear me?"<p>

We all sat in front of a store of a place where all the cars get towed to if they're abandoned or if someone parked it in the wrong place. Stu was complaining about the situation that happened earlier. He wouldn't shut up about it since we left the policestation. He would say things like: Fuck those guys, It was completely unnecessary, we should've torched the car, we should've tased them. It was driving me insane and I really didn't want to hear any of that since my body was so sore from the beating.

"That was bullshit, i'm telling everyone we stole a cop car!" Stu continued and started to pace around.

I covered my nose with my hand and after some seconds I looked at my hand again. There wasn't any blood anymore so that was a good sign.

"They let us go, who cares." Phil replied, getting tired of Stu's complainments.

"I care!" Stu shot back. "You can't just do that! You can't just tase people because you think it's funny! Or beat someone up! That's police brutality."

"Stu, please." I muttered with annoyance in my voice. Stu took a deep breath and let it out. He pointed at the store and thought about what he was going to say.

After some seconds he said, "I'm getting a soda. Do you guys want anything?"

"No thanks." I shook my head. Stu gave us a brief nod, turned his back to us and walked inside the store. When the door closed Phil sighed frustrated and looked at me.

"That man doesn't shut up. Jesus Christ." He said irritated. Phil turned his body to me and tried to look in my eyes. "How are you holding up?"

I stretched my arms and cringed, "I'm in even worse pain than before."

"Oh, you're body hurts from the beating?" Phil asked as he looked at my bruises that slowly formed on my arms and legs.

"No." I shook my head. Phil looked up and furrowed his eyebrows.

I hesitated about my answer but replied, "I'm emotionally damaged. Phil, if any of my colleagues find out what I did that night...i'm gonna lose my job!"

"Don't worry, nobody's gonna find out." Phil assured me. "We're gonna find Jamie and Doug, we're gonna get to the wedding and nobody's gonna find out what we did. I promise."

I looked down at my ring. Nobody was gonna find out, that's the promise but people are going to find out if we're gonna stay married. I wanted a divorce, I did but not now. I wanted Phil to feel horrible. He always commented that it was awfull to be married, I just wanted to prove him wrong. But now this whole thing is getting worse and worse.

"Alan, you okay?" Phil asked as he finally noticed Alan staring at the distance in complete silence.

Alan turned to us, "I'm just worried. What if something happened to Doug or Jamie? Something bad."

"Come on, you can't think like that." Phil interrupted him quickly before he could go on.

"I mean, what if they're dead?" Alan continued. My eyes grew wide as I heard Alan speak. I slowly turned to him with my mouth slightly open. Phil noticed my look and tapped Alan on his leg. What was I going to do if Doug or Jamie was dead? How was I going to explain any of that to my parents or Tracy. I knew for sure I needed to break the news since I was Doug's sister and Jamie was my best friend.

"I can't afford to lose anyone close to me again. It just hurts too much." Alan replied sadly and he looked at his hands. He started to fumble with his thumbs. "I was so upset when my grandpa died."

"Oh i'm s-How did he die?" Phil asked, trying to be compassionate.

"World war 2." Alan replied.

"He died in battle?" I asked carefully.

"No, he was skiing in Vermont. It was just during world war 2." Alan explained. I nodded slowly, telling him I understood while I actually didn't. I did get that he felt sad about losing his grandfather but the way he explained it...there was just something wrong about it.

"Alan, Doug and Jamie are fine." Phil said, changing to subject back.

"Well, why haven't they called yet?" Alan asked, being stubborn about the situation and all. I looked back at the store and saw Stu paying for his drink. I turned back to all the cars and stood up. How long did it take for someone to get our mercedes back?

"I don't know but we're gonna figure it out." I heard Phil continuing the conversation. I paced around, getting a little impatient with this. As I started pacing, my heel got stuck between some wood on the porch. I took another step, not knowing I was stuck, and ended up falling on my face. I groaned out of pain, frustration and sadness. Phil grabbed my waist and pulled me back on my feet. I looked at my knee and saw that I was bleeding again.

"I'll tell you another thing,"

We all turned to the voice and saw Stu walking back to us, ready to complain again. Phil and I just rolled our eyes and walked back to Alan.

"Stop being so concerned, have a little more patience." Phil muttered to me.

"I'm running out of patience." I muttered back.

"6-1 odds our car is beat to shit." Stu said. He opened his soda and looked at each one of us.

"Stu not now." Phil warned him. I sat down next to Alan and placed my hand on his hand. Alan just hold my hand but kept staring into the distance again.

"No seriously, how much do you want to bet it's fucked up beyond recognition?" Stu asked.

Phil stood up and whispered, "That's enough. Look, Alan and Marley are seriously worried, okay? Let's not freak them out anymore."

Alan looked down and I just turned my head away from Stu. I heard footsteps getting closer to us.

"I'm sorry guys." Su apologized. "You know what, we're gonna search the car for any clues and everything's gonna be okay."

We heard a car approaching us and Phil and Stu both turned around and covered their eyes. I stood up and got off the porch, ready to face the car which I just hoped wasn't wrecked.

"Oh shit, I can't look. Just tell me what it looks like." Phil said. I held my breath and waited.

The mercedes pulled up to us and I was shocked that it looked perfectly fine. No scratch, the roof was up, the tires looked fine, the inside looked fine, the mirrors were still okay and the lights weren't damaged. A big smile spread across my face and I ran to the car.

"The car is fine!" I yelled excitingly. Stu and Phil turned around. Their jaws almost hit the floor as they looked at the car. Alan walked up to me and I jumped in his arms from happiness. I thought he was going to hug me back but instead Alan just dropped me on the floor and walked circles around the car. I landed on my butt and rolled on my back. Phil trudged to me and helped me once again back on my feet.

"You see, it's gonna be alright." Phil smirked. He walked to the drivers seat but I pushed him away.

"Sid didn't want you to drive Phil and since i'm related to Doug I think it's best if i'm driving." I smiled. Before Phil could reply I got in the drivers seat and tapped on the seat next to me. Phil glared at me but without any protest he got in the passengers seat.

* * *

><p>We were on our way back to the hotel but at the same time we were searching for any clues in the car. Phil checked the area around him, Alan and Stu checked the backseat and I checked the places I could reach. I looked on the ground but saw nothing.<p>

"Anything?" I asked.

"Hmmm...I got a cigar." Stu said as he held the cigar up. I looked at it through the mirror and shook my head. Like that was going to help.

"Oh I found uh-These are some black shoes." Alan said as he looked at the black boot in his hand. Phil took it and examined it.

"Are they women's shoes?" I asked as I tried to look but at the same time I focused on the road.

"I don't know. It's a men's size 6." Phil muttered as he looked at the size. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"That's weird." Stu commented.

"What's this? A snakeskin?" Alan asked. Phil and I looked at Alan. Suddenly Stu started freaking out.

"Ew Alan! That's a used condom!" Stu yelled and he scooted away from Alan. Alan threw it on Stu and Stu freaked out even more.

"Ew! Oh god! Blegh!" Stu said over and over. He grabbed the thing and threw it on Phil. Phil started twitching as the thing landed on his leg.

"Oh gross Stu! Get it off of me!" He yelled angrily. Phil grabbed it and threw it back at Alan. It landed in his face but fell down on his stomach. I tried not to look at it and tried to concentrate on the road but Alan threw it on my shoulder. I screamed.

"Get it off of me! Ew! God, get it off!" I yelled over and over. Alan just laughed at the sight, Stu didn't want to touch it anymore and Phil couldn't grab it because I was moving around all the time. I accidentally yanked the steeringwheel to the left and we almost tipped over with the car. Phil opened his window, managed to grab the condom and threw it out of the window. I pulled over to the side of the road and banged my head aginst the horn.

"Alright, what the fuck man! We gotta keep this shit together guys!" Phil yelled angrily. "Marley could've killed us!"

I tilted my head away from the wheel and looked at Phil. "I could've killed you?" I asked confused.

"You are the one who's driving, aren't you?" Phil pointed out.

"I didn't ask for them to throw a used condom on me Phil! It's their fault!" I shot back.

"I guess we all know who's condom it is." Alan muttered to Stu. Stu started snickering. Both me and Phil turned around and smacked Stu and Alan. I turned back to Phil and opened my mouth to say something but a sound made me shut up. We all listened. It heard like something was thumping on the metal of the car. It was quiet for a second until another tap came.

"What was that?" Alan asked.

Tapping became slowly pounding. Phil turned to me in disbelief. I looked around.

"It's in the trunk." I said when I knew what the sound was.

"Doug's in the trunk!" Stu yelled.

We all opened the door and stumbled out of the car. Phil, Stu and I ran to the trunk. I grabbed the keys and quickly searched for the right one.

"Open it! Open it! Open it!" Stu urged.

"Okay! Okay! Okay!" I yelled.

I opened the trunk and we all stared in confusion at the sight. Suddenly an naked asian man jumped out of the trunk and on Phil. He started hitting Phil with his crowbar. We all stumbled back, trying not to get hit by the crowbar and Phil just tried to get the naked guy out of his face and off him. Phil spinned around, failing to get the guy off of him. The crowbar started coming my way and Stu grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the way. The guy hit Phil again and finally Phil threw him off of him. The asian guy turned to Stu and hit him in his stomach. Stu bend over in pain and the guy hit Stu's back which made him fall on the ground. He turned around and saw Phil trying to stop him. The guy hit him full against his jaw. Phil grunted in pain and fell down on the ground. I quickly got out of the way and the man went to Alan who panicked. I hid behind the car and looked what he was going to do.

"I'm with you! I'm with you!" Alan yelled at him. The guy slowly approached Alan and swung his crowbar around in his hand.

"You gonna fuck on me?" He asked angrily with his high asian voice.

"Nobody's gonna fuck on you!" Alan tried to reason with him. "We're on your side. I hate Godzilla! I hate him too! I hate him! He destroys cities! Please!"

I walked away from the car and got in front of Alan.

"Alright! Alright! Take it easy! We're not gonna hurt you sir!" I quickly said. The man suddenly ran to me and hit me against my eye. I fell down and cringed out of pain.

"Please stop!" Alan yelled. "This isn't your fault. I'll get you some pants."

I rolled on my side and covered my eye with my hands while groaning, "Ow! My eye!" I heard a thud next to me and realized Alan was down as well. I turned to him and saw the naked man running away towards the city.

"What the fuck was that?" Phil asked in pain. I crawled over the ground and grabbed the car for support.

"I have internal bleeding. Someone call 911." Stu choked out as he crawled on his knees. He fell back down on his back and Phil grabbed the side of the car and sat against it.

"That was some fucked up shit!" Phil said. "Who was that guy? He was so mean!"

A tear rolled down my cheek from the hit. I wasn't crying or anything but the place where I was hit made the tears that kept coming. I wiped them away and lay back down on my back. I stared at the sky and panted.

"Guys, there's something I need to tell you." Alan spoke up. "Last night on the roof, before we went out, I slipped something in our jägermeister."

I turned to Alan, "What?"

"I'm sorry guys, I fudged up." Alan apologized.

"You drugged us?" Stu asked and finally sat up.

"No, I-I didn't drug you. I-I was told it was ecstasy." Alan replied sadly.

"Well who told you it was ecstasy?" Phil asked and he sat up a straight. I coughed and also got off the ground.

"The guy I bought it from at the liqour store!" Alan said.

"Why would you give us ecstasy?" I asked puzzled.

"I wanted everyone to have a good time and I knew you wouldn't take it. It was just one hit each. I used to do three hits a night." Alan said and he finally gained the courage to look at us. Phil turned his head away and sighed deeply. I covered my eyes and lowered my head, not knowing how to reply anymore.

"But it wasn't ecstasy Alan! It was roofies!" Stu yelled.

"You think I knew that Stu?" Alan replied, sounding like he wanted to cry. "The guy I bought it from seemed like a real straight shooter."

"I'm sorry, you mean the drug dealer from the liqour store wasn't a good guy?" Stu asked sarcastically.

"Let's just calm down." I said.

"You fucking calm down!" Stu yelled at me. Phil, Alan and I looked at Stu and kept our mouths shut. "He drugged us!" Stu stood up. "I lost a tooth! I married a whore!"

"How dare you she's such a nice lady!" Alan yelled back at him.

Stu looked like he was ready to choke Alan, "You are such a fucking moron!"

"Your language is offensive." Alan said and he looked away from Stu. Stu stumbled closer to Alan.

"Fuck you!" Stu yelled. Phil got up and pushed Stu away from Alan.

"Alright let's just take a deep breath, okay?" He said. Stu turned his back to us and walked to the trunk. He sat down and stared at the ground.

"This is a good thing guys!" Phil continued. I stood up but still leaned against the car so I wouldn't fall over again.

"Good thing? How is this a good thing Phil?" I asked irritated.

"At least we know it wasn't a stranger who drugged us for god knows what reason!" Phil explained. Stu got off the trunk and walked back to us.

"Yeah you're right Phil. It's totally a good thing." I replied sarcastically. "We're so much better off now! If anyone finds out what we did we could lose everything! I could lose my new job which I haven't even started on yet!"

"Here's something that I would like to remind you two of: Our best friends Doug and Jamie are probably facedown in a ditch right now with a meth-head butt-fucking their corpses." Stu said angrily.

"That's highly unlikely." Alan shook his head.

"It's true!" Stu yelled.

Phil grabbed Stu's shoulder and pushed him away again. "That does not help. Alright, let's get this shit together guys." He grabbed his sunglasses off the ground. "Let's go back to the hotel, and i'm gonna make a couple calls. Maybe Doug and Jamie are back there. Maybe they're asleep. Come on! Let's go!"

I walked to Phil and pushed him away from the wheel. I got behind the wheel and Phil got in the passengers seat. I started the car and waited for Stu and Alan to get in. I saw a hand popping beside the window of Phil. It was Alan's hand. Alan snapped his fingers.

"Stu, a little help?" He asked. Stu walked to him and pushed his hand away.

"Shut up!" He yelled. Stu opened the door and hit Alan against his head. Alan fell back down on the ground.

"Oh god, oh god. Are you okay?" Stu asked and helped Alan up. "Alan, i'm sorry."

* * *

><p>We walked through the corridor's of the hotel back to our room. All the people looked weirdly at us when they saw the bruises and blood on our bodies and clothing. As we approached the door I started feeling this weird feeling in my stomach. Didn't we forget something?<p>

"Wait guys." Alan said and he stopped walking. We turned back to him. "What about the tiger? What if he got out?" Oh that's right. There was a jungle cat in our bathroom. How could we forget such a thing?

"Oh fuck, I keep forgetting about the goddamn tiger." Phil groaned frustrated. "How the fuck did he get in there?"

"I don't know." I said and turned to Alan. "Because I don't _remember_." I glared at him and Alan stared innocently at me. Phil shushed me.

"Marley, keep it down." He whispered and opened the door.

"Because one of the uh, side effects of, uh, roofies is memory loss." Alan expained, completely serious. I stared at him as if he was crazy.

"You are literally too stupid to insult." I commented.

"Thank you." Alan replied.

"Hey!" Phil warned us in a whisper. He opened the door and poked his head through. Slowly we all got in the villa one by one with Alan as the last person. He slammed the door shut and the noise echoed through the villa. I looked around and saw that the room was still a complete mess but I heard music.

"Did we leave the music on?" Phil asked as he heard it too. He turned back to us and I just shrugged. We turned around the corner and looked around. Suddenly Phil screamed and backed off. Stu screamed too so I decided to turn around as well. I saw a dark skin coloured man standing in front of us. He wasn't really the most thinnest person on earth.

"Who the hell are you?" Phil asked in alarm.

"No who are you?" The man asked.

"Quiet, quiet!" A man behind our black coloured piano told us. We turned to him and the man spun around on the chair. I knew who he was. That was-

"Mike Tyson?" Phil asked in disbelief.

"Ssh! This is my favorite part coming up right now." Mike said. He waited for the music and when the drums came he mimicked the beat in the air like he was drumming.

"I can feel it coming in the air tonight." Mike sang allong. We all slowly walked closer to him with Mike's 'friend' following us.

"Need a chorus line, guys." He ordered us.

"Oh lord." Alan softly sang.

"But i've been waiting for this moment for all my life!" Mike continued to sing.

"One more time guys." Mike ordered with a smile.

"Oh lord!" We all happily sang along. Suddenly Tyson threw a punch against Alan's jaw and Alan was immediatly knock out.

"Oh jesus!" Phil yelled. We all stumbled to him and checked to see if he was okay.

"Why did you do that?" I asked with alarm. Mike turned the music off and looked at me. I stood up and waited for an answer.

"Mr. Tyson would like to know: Why is his tiger in your bathroom?" The man beside Tyson asked.

"Hold on! Hold on! That was completely unnecessary!" I said as I gestured at Alan.

Phil pushed my aside, "I'm a huge fan! When you knocked out Holmes, that was-"

"Explain." The man ordered us.

I sighed, "Alright look, we were drugged last night. We have no memory of what happened."

"It's true. We got in all kinds of trouble and we can't find our friends. And if you wanna kill us then go ahead 'cause I don't even care anymore." Stu said and he placed his hands on his hips.

Phil quickly wrapped his arm around me and warned him, "Stu what are you talking about?"

"I don't care." Stu repeated.

"Why the fuck would you wanna steal his tiger?" The man asked angrily.

"We tend to do dumb shit when we're fucked up." Phil explained with a brief chuckle.

"I don't believe these guys, Leonard." Tyson told him.

"Wait, how did you guys find us?" I asked and I walked away from Phil.

"One of you dropped your jacket. We found it in the tigers cage this morning." Leonard said and showed us the jacket.

"That's Doug's!" I said as I noticed the black jacket.

"Yeah uh, Doug. We also found a little suprise. A young woman is locked in the cage instead of the tiger. Long blonde hair, brown eyes, red dress?" Leonard continued.

"Jamie!" I said in disbelief. "She's in the tigers cage? How?"

"I don't give a fuck." Leonard replied.

"Why didn't you bring her back here?" I asked puzzled.

"How many times do you get a beautiful blonde woman stuck in a cage in you're house?" Tyson chuckled. I looked nervously at Tyson.

"What about Doug? Is he with her? Did you guys see him?" Phil asked.

"I was fast asleep." Tyson mentioned.

Leonard nodded, "Because if he was up, this wouldn't have gone down so smoothly."

"Maybe one of the tigers ate his ass like Omar." Tyson mentioned as he nudged Leonard.

Leonard took his hat off, placed it in front of his heart and said, "Respect."

"Wha-What happened to Omar?" I asked nervously.

"Oh don't worry about Omar, he's not with us no more." Tyson assured us. He sounded like he was trying to comfort us but instead we all got even more nervous.

"Okay, I know this is asking a lot but do you think there's anyway we could perhaps go to your house so we can get Jamie back and look around for some clues for our friend?" Phil asked.

"Absolutely. How else do you think we're gonna get the tiger back?" Leonard said. He turned his back to us and walked to the door. "Come on champ." Tyson followed him.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused and walked after them.

"We're not gonna put it in the bentley." Leonard explained and he turned back to us. "You brought it here. You bring it back. What you think, about 40 minutes?" Leonard left the Villa but Tyson remained.

He pointed his finger at us and threatened, "Don't make me come back for him."

Phil ran his hand through his hair, Stu nodded thoughtfully and I walked to the chair that hung like a swingset. I sat down on it and sighed deeply.

"That was Mike Tyson." Stu whispered to Phil.

"Yeah no shit that was Mike Tyson." Phil replied.

"I'm just saying, he's still got it." Stu said excitingly.

* * *

><p><strong>So Jamie is in the cage. I wanted to place her somewhere you guys would never think off, I hope I succeeded with that. And I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Reviews would be much appreciated! ~xXx~<strong>


	7. Pepper Loving Tiger

**Hello again! Thank you all for your fav's and alert's and reviews. This is why I keep writing because I get these amazing feedbacks. So thank you all for that. I hope you enjoy this as well!**

**I do not own anything except for Marlena and Jamie!**

* * *

><p>We all heard a groan coming from the ground. I looked at the place where the noise came from and saw Alan rolling on his back. We all quickly rushed to him and squated beside him.<p>

"Bud are you okay?" Phil asked a little worried. Alan didn't open his eyes. He kept groaning in pain. I softly patted him on his cheek.

"Alan, open you're eyes." I spoke softly. Still nothing happened.

"Oh my god." Stu whispered.

"Shit." Phil muttered as he looked at Alan's face. "Where did he hit him?"

Phil snapped his fingers in front of his face trying to wake him up, "Hey!"

I got off the ground and quickly ran to the kitchen. I grabbed a washcloth from the drawer next to the oven and held it under cold water. Phil called me back to him and I rushed back to Alan. I fell down on my knees beside Alan and placed the washcloth all around his face, not knowing which spot hurted the most. Suddenly Alan opened his eyes and we all helped him up.

"Are you okay man?" Stu asked and turned to him with an concerned expression. Alan blinked a couple of times and stumbled to the couch. He slowly sat down and stared at the table. Me, Stu and Phil slowly turned to each other and exchanged worried expressions. Maybe he had an internal bleeding 'cause that punch was hard!

About an half hour later Alan turned back to his normal self and we all sat around the table thinking about how to get the tiger back to Tyson. After some minutes we all gave up and I walked back to my room. I needed to change because the dress was starting to irritate me. My closet door was still open so I could easily see what I could wear. I walked to my closet. I grabbed dark grey skinny jeans and a black tank top. I threw it all on my bed and walked to my bathroom.

As I looked in the mirror of my bathroom my jaw dropped open. My lip was bleeding, I had a black eye, a small gash was in my forehead and on my body were bruises. All because of those stupid policemen and that stupid naked asian guy. I clenched my fists and after some seconds I splashed cold water in my face and cleaned myself a little up and I combed my hair straight. I walked out of my bathroom and to my bed where my clothes were. Somewhere in the distance I could still hear Phil, Stu and Alan discussing about the tiger.

As I sat down on my bed, thinking about what all just happened and how we were gonna get the tiger back, my bedroom door opened softly. I turned to it and saw Phil coming inside. He closed the door softly again and trudged towards me. I tapped on my bed next to me and he gladly sat down. I sighed quietly and placed my head on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Phil asked softly so Stu and Alan couldn't hear us. I shook my head but kept my mouth shut. Phil gently stroke my hair and placed his cheek against my head.

"I thought it would be an easy fix but this slowly seems impossible." I spoke quietly.

Phil sighed, "Mar, you can't think like that. We already know where Jamie is. We're gonna get her back and we're gonna find Doug too. Everything will turn out okay."

"I just don't know if I can except the fact that I screwed up." I squeezed my eyes shut. "I'm not the kind of person who screws up."

"Everybody makes mistakes." Phil said and he stood up. I sighed and slowly looked a him again. Phil crossed his arms. "You're only human, you know that? People aren't perfect."

"I know but I don't want to lose anything." I spoke hoarsely. I placed one hand of mine behind my head. "If I lose my brother, how am I going to explain it to my parents and Tracy? If I lose my job, how am I going to find something else that I love doing? I just got a promotion for god's sake!"

Phil kept his mouth shut and walked to the wall. He leaned against it and looked at the ground.

I continued but this time it only came out in a whisper, "What if I lose you?" Phil looked up with with his mouth slightly open of probably disbelief. "I can't afford that."

"What do you mean?" Phil asked carefully, not sure what I meant. I got off my bed and walked to him. Phil stood up straight and eyed my up and down before looking in my eyes. My blue eyes met his blue ones.

"Phil you're one of my best friends." I said. "I don't know what i'd do if you were gone as well."

"But i'm still here." Phil replied a little puzzled.

I looked at the ground and took a deep breath, "You are." Phil took my hands and gently pulled me in a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and burried my head in his chest. I hated it that Phil could see right through me. I hated it that I was showing my vulnerable side to him. I hated him for being so perfect in my eyes. I hated myself for denying that perhaps I was in love.

I moved my head away from Phil and looked up. Phil took notice at me and gently brushed a pluck of hair out of my face. A smile. A smile spread across his lips. It wasn't a smirk but a real loving smile. Why was I always suprised whenever he smiled? Perhaps that maybe he didn't smile so often. It were always smirks. I could feel the corner of my lips tucking up. As Phil came a little closer to my face our smiles faded. We were surrounded by a complete silence that seemed dreadful yet peaceful. I felt Phil's hand cupping my face gently and I closed my eyes. Knowing what was coming and still enjoying his touch. I felt our lips briefly touching-

"PHIL! MARLENA!"

Phil and I didn't move. We stayed in the same position but this time I didn't feel our lips touching.

"PHIL! MARLENA! COME HERE!"

Phil's eyes left my face. Phil's hands left my face. And eventually Phil's presence left my room.

I kept standing in the same position for about a minute. My eyes were closed. My mouth just an inch open. My arms dangled at the side of my body. I let out a soft sigh before finally gaining the strength to open my eyes. My sight was met by my maroon coloured wall. I blinked twice and slowly grabbed the doorknob of my door and left my room. Once again with a shattered dream.

* * *

><p>Alan removed the top of the tray in front of us. It revealed a steak. I frowned as I looked at the raw thing. Alan grabbed some ruphylin and pressed it into the steak.<p>

"This isn't fair." Stu complained further.

"It's rock, paper, scissors. There's nothing more fair." Phil said and leaned over the chair he was sitting on. I crossed my legs and placed my chin on the palm of my hand while waiting for Alan to get ready with the steak.

"Alan should do it." Stu mumbled, still not taking eyes of the steak.

Phil turned to Stu and defended his friend, "Alan took a punch from Mike Tyson! Come on, for Doug and Jamie."

"Then Marley should do it." Stu said and he looked at me. "It's her brother and best friend."

I raised my hands in a defending way and said, "Whoa, no way. You lost with rock, paper, scissors so your going in there."

Alan grabbed the pepper and started peppering the steak. Me and Phil cocked our head to the side and stared confused at Alan.

"Why are you peppering the steak? You don't know if tigers like pepper." Stu said in confusion.

Alan stopped and looked at Stu, "Tigers love pepper." He started peppering again. "They hate cinnamon." Alan placed the pepper back on the table and pressed the roofies a little further in. Stu sighed and looked at Phil.

"Phil, just do it. You should do it." Stu tried to reason with him.

Phil shook his head, "I would but you lost. It wouldn't be right."

"Okay, I jammed 5 roofies in there." Alan said and he grabbed the steak. He gave it to Stu. "Just go in there and throw it in to him."

"Fine." Stu sighed. He got up and walked to the bathroom. He slowly opened the door but didn't go inside. He looked back at us and I gestured him to go inside.

"Make sure he eats the whole thing." Phil said. Stu rolled his eyes and finally gained the courage to go. He closed the door and we waited. What an idiot. Why would you close the door? If the tiger was coming your way you could easily escape if you didn't close the damn door.

Suddenly we heard a girlie scream. Phil and I got of our chairs and saw the door opening. Another scream was heard and Stu came running out of the bathroom and jumped onto the couch. We all stared nervously at him and Stu tilted his head up. He was panting and took a deep breath.

"And what do we do now?" Stu asked.

"We wait." Alan replied. After that we all exchanged looks.

We all sat in the livingroom waiting for the tiger to finish his steak. Stu sat behind the piano and the chicken sat on top of it, Phil sat on a chair reading a magazine, Alan sat on the couch and I lay on the couch next to Alan looking at my nails. I heard Stu starting to play the piano. He was actually quite good.

"What do tigers dream of when they take a little tiger snooze?" Stu began to sing. "Do they dream of mauling zebras, or Halle Berry in her catwoman suit? Don't you worry your pretty striped head, We're gonna get you back to Tyson and your cozy tiger bed. And then we're gonna find or best friend Doug and then we're gonna give him a best friend hug. Doug, Doug, Oh! Doug, Dougie, Dougie, Doug, Doug. But if he's been murdered by crystel-meth tweakers...Well then we're shit out of luck."

I turned my head to Stu and furrowed my eyebrows, "What about Jamie?"

"Well we already know where she is." Stu muttered.

We all heard a groan coming from the bathroom and something fell down. Phil looked at his watch and got of the couch, rubbing his hands together. We all followed him.

* * *

><p>We rolled an cart out of our villa where you could place your clothing on. The tiger lay on it with a white sheet that covered him. Stu was the first one who got out of the villa and looked around.<p>

"By the way, we're all gonna die." He commented.

The nose of the tiger wasn't fully covered so you could still see it's nose and mouth that was open. Alan quickly covered it and we rolled the tiger to the elevator. Alan bumped the cart against the wall and the tiger groaned.

"Watch it!" Phil warned him in a whisper.

Phil and I made sure that there was no one in the corridor. We rolled the cart into the elevator and managed to smuggle him outside. Stu, Phil and Alan rolled the tiger on the backseat in the mercedes and closed the door. I got behind the wheel, Phil sat on the passengers seat and Sty and Alan got in the middle. The three were all squished together but they had to live with it. It was our only option.

I drove towards Tysons house, at least we tried but we didn't know the exact rout. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, trying to stay awake. The only sound we heard were the cars outside and the radio. Alan looked outside the window and at the stars.

"Hey guys," He began. Phil and Stu looked at him. "When's the next Halley's comet?"

"Who cares man." Phil replied with a yawn.

"Do you know Stu?" Alan asked and he turned to Stu.

Stu thought about it. After some seconds he replied, "I don't think it's for another 60 years or something."

"But it's not tonight right?" Alan asked to be sure.

Stu shook his head, "No, I don't think so."

Alan turned back to him again and continued, "But you don't know for sure?" I rolled my eyes and took a left turn.

"No." Stu muttered quietly. Phil looked with irritation at Alan and turned away again. Stu turned his head to me so he didn't have to answer Alan's questions anymore and Alan looked outside the window again. We drove inside a tunnel.

"I had a cousin who said he saw it and it blew his mind. So I want to make sure I never ever ever miss it again. So if you guys know there's gonna be one-"

Suddenly we all heard a growl behind us. I snapped my head to the back and saw that the tiger was awake. We all screamed from panick as the tiger roared again. Phil, Stu and Alan were desperatelly trying to get away from the tiger and I dug my nails into the steeringwheel to try and keep us steady on the road. We all shouted things over and over but the tiger only regained his strength and roared even louder. Stu accidentally hit me against my shoulder which made us bump against a buss next to us. I yanked the steeringwheel back to the right and we bumped against the wall. Suddenly I felt really sharp nails dugging into my neck. I screamed as loud as I could and hit the breaks.

"It got Marley! It got Marley!" Stu yelled over and over. All the cars behind us honked at tried to dodge us. I opened the door and rolled out of the car. The next thing Phil, Stu and Alan rolled out of the car as well. Phil slammed the door shut and moved away from the windows. I got onto my feet again and stared at the sight. The tiger was eating and scratching on the leather couches.

"Oh my god!" Stu yelled in shock as he saw the sight.

"Fuck it!" Phil yelled.

"It got me! Phil! It got me!" I yelled with panick and alarm in my voice. I placed my hand on the wound and looked at it. My hand was covered in blood. I screamed when I saw the blood trickeling down my fingers. Phil rushed over to me and looked at my wound.

"You got clawed!" Stu exclaimed in a yell.

"You're bleeding!" Phil added. I jumped up and down from panick and wiped the blood on my jeans. We all looked back at the car and saw the tiger ruining the couch.

"No!" I shouted. The tiger suddenly punched it's paw through the window. We all screamed and jumped back. The glass shattered onto the ground in front of us.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay wait hold on!" Phil said and took a deep breath to calm his breathing. I placed my hands on my forehead and stared with open mouth at the tiger. The tiger started growling.

* * *

><p>While Alan was busy with steering the car, me, Phil and Stu were pushing the car up the hill to Tyson's house. We weren't going back in the car now that that beast was awake so this was the only way to get him back.<p>

Alan suddenly whimpered and walked away from the car while whispering, "I can't do it guys!"

"Alan, get you're fucking hand back in there and steer the car!" I sighed angrily.

"I'm too nervous." Alan spoke frightened.

"Alan, this is your time to shine bud." Phil encouraged him. Alan nodded and stuck his hand back through the window again. He grabbed the steeringwheel and made sure the car kept driving straight.

"That's good." I said.

"Keep it straight." Phil added. We turned around a corner with a lot of effort and saw Tyson's huge house. We walked through the gate and finally stopped in front of the door. Phil rang the bell and we waited for Tyson. Leonard opened the door.

"You're late." He told us sternly.

"What ever man, we had to push it the last couple of miles." Phil sighed frustrated.

"Come on in." Leonard stepped out of the way. "Mike's got something he wants to show you."

We walked inside and I looked around. Two stairs were on each side of the room and everything was beige and marble again. Seriously, what was up with rich people and marble?

"That thing's out of control man. Seriously, you gotta put it down." Phil said as he pointed back to the tiger that was getting comfortable in the mercedes.

We walked through the corridor and Leonard led us to the livingroom. Mike sat on the couch and looked at the TV. We all took a seat next to him and waited patiently for him to speak. Tyson turned on the TV and I saw that the tape was from a security camera.

"When we got back we took a look at the security cameras." Tyson said.

The tape started playing. It showed me, Jamie, Phil, Alan, Stu and Doug stumbling around in the garden of Tyson, laughing and drinking. Me and Jamie were clinging on to each other, Phil was talking to Doug, Doug was laughing is butt off and Stu and Alan stumbled after us.

"Oh it's Doug!" Stu said in relief.

"Oh, thank god he's alive." Phil sighed.

"That's our buddy. That's who we've been missing." Stu explained to Tyson. I looked at him and saw that he wasn't really impressed by Stu's explanation. He leaned back in his seat and patted the white dog on his lap.

"Why don't you just pay attention? I don't have all night." Tyson replied, a little irritated. We all nodded and looked back at the tape.

On the tape we were now walking to the pool. Jamie fell down on the ground after I let her go. Alan ducked and dipped his fingers in the pool to see if it was cold or warm. Suddenly Phil ran to the pool and on his way he grabbed my waist and jumped in the pool with me while I let out a scream. Everyone started laughing and rolling on the ground. As we both came up I started yelling at him. We both got out of the pool and Alan walked to the side and on some stones.

I turned to Phil, "You just couldn't refuse, could you?" I asked him. Phil fumbled with his thumbs and looked away from me.

"_Guys check this out. Check this out_." Alan spoke on TV.

"That's me on TV. I've never been on TV before." Alan spoke excitingly. Suddenly the tape showed that Alan was peeing in the pool. As the guys started laughing, me and Jamie groaned out of disgust.

"_What are you doing?_" Doug laughed.

"Really? Really Alan?" Phil asked irritated as he looked at the tape. Alan stared confused at the image. Tyson turned to Alan and shook his head slowly from disbelief and anger.

"Yeah I was uh-" Alan tried to come up with an excuse.

"_You're gonna overflow the pool, man!_" Stu laughed.

Phil and I covered our faces, Stu placed his fist against his mouth and Alan nervously looked back and forth between Tyson and the tape.

"Maybe I-Should I wait outside?" Alan asked.

"I think that's a good idea, Alan." Tyson answered but I could hear the anger in his voice. Alan immediately stood up and walked away from us. Stu and I looked nervously at each other and back at the tape.

"_Come on, come on. Come on_." Phil whispered on the tape with laughter. We all walked back to the gate where our police car stood but Jamie was missing. Phil had the tiger on a leash as he guided it to the car.

"By the way man, where did you get that cop car from?" Tyson asked.

"We uh, stole it from these dumb-ass cops." I chuckled briefly.

Tyson got a big grin, "Nice!"

We all started laughing. Tyson scooted a little closer to me.

"High five that one." He said and gave me a high five. I looked back at the tape with a smile on my face.

Phil opened the door of the car and pushed the tiger inside. I walked next to him.

"You know I just have to say that i've never seen a more beautiful, elegant, just regal creature." Phil started to try to gain some more friendship with Tyson. I narrowed my eyes and looked back and forth between the Phil that was sitting next to me and the Phil on tape.

"_Check it out! Check it out! Stu, Stu._" Phil said. He started mimicking like he was fucking the tiger. "_Fuck this tiger!_" Once again laughter was heard on the tape and Stu fell on the ground. I quickly looked at Tyson and noticed his smile fading away. I looked at Phil and he stared in disbelief at the tape. I quickly covered my mouth and let out a quiet giggle.

"Who does shit like that, man?" Tyson asked and he slowly turned to Phil. Phil blinked twice and tried to come up with an answer.

"S-Someone who obviously has a lot of issues. I-I'm a sick man." Phil lied. The tape ended with a sight of Alan pucking over the car and Stu getting back on his feet. Leonard turned off the TV and I took a deep breath and rubbed my face.

"This was hugely helpful. Really. Because now we know that our buddy Doug was with us at 3:30, totally alive." Stu spoke. Phil nodded.

"Thanks again, Champ. And, uh, again we are sorry we stole your tiger." Phil apologized sincerely.

Tyson shook his head, "Man, don't worry about it. Like you said, we all do dumb shit when we're fucked up."

We all laughed again. At least I was fake laughing. I just wanted to get out of there now we know what we did when we were here at Tyson's place. But we still needed to do one more thing.

* * *

><p>"You bitch Marley!" Jamie screamed. I backed off as she hit the cage. "Get me out of here!"<p>

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Phil said and walked closer to her. "Relaxe!"

Jamie stopped hitting the cage. She pressed her lips together, clenched her fists and glared daggers at us. I stared in disbelief at the girl in front of me. She looked perfectly fine except for her hair and make up. Her mascara was smudged, her hair was now loose instead of up and her shoes lay across the floor of the cage.

"We're here to get you out of this thing." Stu said and he looked at the key that was in his hand. Jamie frowned angrily at me and I nervously looked at her.

"I swear Marlena, if I get out of here i'm gonna kill you!" Jamie spat angrily.

"What did I do?" I asked confused.

"You locked me up in this thing! Tyson showed me the tape." Jamie said as she pointed at the TV that hung on the wall behind us. We all turned back to her and frowned.

"Tyson didn't show us that tape." Stu muttered under het breath.

Jamie crossed her arms, "And according to him you guys stole his tiger."

"We brought it back!" I quickly told her. Jamie nodded sarcastically. "Look, do you want to get out of here or not?" Jamie didn't reply. She looked down at her feet. I turned to Stu and gestured him to go and open the cage. He did and Jamie grabbed her shoes and stepped out of the thing. She looked at me and I smiled.

"BITCH!" She sqreeched and stormed at me. Before I had a chance to react, Jamie bodyslammed me to the ground. I groaned in pain and Jamie started hitting me. We both shouted things at each other and Phil quickly rushed over at us. He grabbed my arms and Stu grabbed Jamie's waist. Stu pulled Jamie off of me and Phil dragged my across the ground so we couldn't fight anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>I forgot to mention in my last chapter but if you want to know how Marlena and Jamie look like you can go to my profile and look between the information about this story. Their names are attached to a link.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and reviews would be much appreciated! ~xXx~**


	8. Greatest Blackjack Player

**Hello peeps! Sorry for not updating any sooner but I was quite busy with school and that sort of stuff. Thank you all for the reviews, Fav's, Alerts! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I do not own anyone except for Marlena and Jamie!**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry." Jamie spoke quietly yet awkwardly on the backseat. I took a glance at her through my mirror. Jamie looked down at the ground with her lips pressed together in a thin line. Alan and Stu sat beside her and they were both looking out of the window. I looked back at the road again and kept my mouth shut.<p>

I heard a sigh that escaped Jamie's lips and she scooted closer to me. Jamie leaned over the space between me and Phil and looked at me, "I was angry. I shouldn't have hit you while I had no idea what the hell happened that night."

"Well we can tell you what happened." Phil decided to speak up. Jamie looked at him and Phil turned around on his seat to face her. "Alan drugged us when we were on the roof." Jamie suspiciously narrowed her eyes. "Thanks to the roofies he gave us we have no memory of what happened."

Jamie slowly turned to Alan and glared daggers at him. Alan pressed his back further against the backseat and raised his hands in a surrendering way. I looked through the mirror again and noticed his hands were shaking a little bit. Jamie opened her mouth to speak up but closed it again. She took a deep breath and stared thoughtfully at the ground. For a second I thought she had a control of herself until I noticed she suddenly jumped on Alan and hit him. Alan yelped in pain every time he took a hit and Jamie started shouting again.

"Oh fuck." Phil muttered under his breath. He undid his seatbelt, turned around and leaned over his seat to grab Jamie. Stu started helping too. He pushed Jamie off Alan and Phil grasped Jamie's arms and pulled her back.

"You drugged us?" She yelled at him. Alan covered his face with his arms and pulled his legs up for protection. Soft whimpers were heard from him as he stayed in the position.

"Jamie! Calm down! There is nothing we can do about it now. According to the doctor it's already out of our system." I told her angrily as I kept my eyes on the road. Jamie turned to me and rolled her eyes.

"How should Stu know? He isn't even a doctor." She replied. "A dentist isn't a doctor."

"I'm the toothdoctor." Stu spoke as he tried to defend himself.

Jamie smirked and raised an eyebrow while mocking, "More like the toothfairy."

"Jamie." I warned her. Jamie sighed frustrated and sat back down again. Alan scooted away from her and pressed himself against the door while Stu and Jamie glared at each other. Phil sighed and turned back around. He strapped himself back in his seat belt and stared at the horizon.

"Alright," Phil spoke after some minutes of silence. "I think it's time to call Tracy."

"Hallelujah. Finally, Phil says something that makes sense." Stu spoke sarcastically.

Phil rubbed his face and ignored Stu, "I mean, we don't have much of a choice. And who knows, maybe she's heard from Doug."

"That's what I've been telling you the whole time." Stu also continued. I stopped the car because of a red light. I placed my elbow on the side of my door and leaned with my head against my hand while waiting for the light to turn green.

"We just need to be completely honest. We need to tell her everything." Phil said.

"We don't have to tell her everything. Maybe we can leave the stuff out about me marrying a hooker." Stu quickly spoke again. "Just stay focused on Doug."

"Jade is more than a hooker, Stu." I said. "She's a really sweet mom too."

"What am I gonna tell my dad about this car?" Alan asked concerned.

Jamie looked at him and replied, "It's just the inside."

Phil and I looked at each other but after a second something else caught my eye. I saw a black car driving towards us and he wasn't exactly driving slow. It came closer and closer but it didn't stop. I moved away from the window and grabbed the steeringwheel. Phil noticed my look and frowned confused. Oh god. The car was going to hit us.

"Come on. I got a guy in L.A. who is great interiors." Jamie continued. I could hear the engine of the car getting closer and when I wanted to drive away it was too late. The black car hit Phil's side with great force. Phil fell foward but was held back thanks to his seatbelt. We all screamed as the car didn't stop driving and moved us to the fence that was next to us. We hit the fence and stopped moving. As we all groaned, grunted and coughed we pulled ourselfs a little up so we could sit properly again. Suddenly a huge board of a stripper fell down and through the roof of the car on the spot Jamie was sitting. We all screamed of fright and luckily Jamie was still okay.

"Oh jesus." Phil said in alarm.

"Oh my god." Stu panted of fright. He tried to calm down and hung his head down. The black car drove backwards and I rubbed my shoulder because it was hurting badly.

"Are you all okay?" Stu asked to be sure. I turned around and saw Jamie shaking out of fright. I would be too if I almost got killed by a huge stripper.

"What the fuck." Phil coughed. I undid my seatbelt and slowly scooted closer to Phil. Phil hung his head down and coughed again. I quickly placed my hands on his cheeks and tilted his head up so I could look at him.

"Are you okay?" I whispered concerned. "The car hit your side."

"I'm fine. Just a little sore." Phil replied. I stretched his back and cringed.

"They're coming out." I suddenly heard Jamie whispering. We all looked outside of the broken window and noticed three men getting out of the car. As I looked at the two men in the front I noticed those were the guys that attacked us when we were at the best little chappel. A smaller asian man walked to the front of the car and blocked our way.

"I know that guy." Alan smiled. "He's the guy from the trunk."

Alan was right. It was indeed the naked guy who jumped out of the trunk and attacked us with his crowbar. He didn't look very amused. Slowly his gaze landed on the five of us and he motioned with his fingers.

"Get out of the car. Please." He spoke but hints of anger was in his voice. We didn't move. The man spoke something in chinese and clapped his hands. Suddenly one of the other two men walked up to the side of where Phil was sitting.

"Listen-" Before Phil could speak further he was grabbed at his collar and slowly he got pulled out of the car through the window.

"Okay." Phil choked out.

"Oh no." Stu mumbled as he saw what was going on. I grabbed Phil's ankles but didn't manage to hold on. Phil was out of the car and soon they dragged Stu out of the car.

"Hey relaxe! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Stu complained as the broken glass cut him in his stomach. I covered my mouth with my hands and stared nervously at Jamie and Alan. They both kept their eyes on the men outside the car. Suddenly the other bodyguard grabbed Jamie. She screamed from fright and suprise as he also started dragging her out.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" She yelled at him. Part of her dress got ripped from the glass. He threw her on the ground and moved to my side of the car. I nervously moved away from the window but he quickly grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. I tried to get loose but failed. The man pulled me to him and finally dragged me slowly through the window.

"Hands off!" I yelled at him. He dragged me over the ground and placed me next to Phil and Jamie but still didn't let go of me. He placed his arm around my waist so I couldn't flee and grabbed Jamie's hair and pulled her up on her feet and next to me.

"Get this other fat boy." The asian man ordered as he noticed Alan in the car. They finally managed to drag Alan out. The man who had a hold of me and Jamie walked away from Phil, Stu and Alan with us. He leaned against the car and beside the other bodyguard.

"Can we at least have the girls back?" Stu asked. Jamie and I looked at each other and clenched our teeth together. Jamie tried to shrug herself out of the man's grip but the man pulled on her hair which made Jamie yell in pain.

"Hey!" I yelled at him.

"I want my purse back, assholes." The asian man spoke slowly yet angrily.

Phil leaned on the front of the black car and replied confused, "What? Your purse?"

"That's not a purse, it's a satchel!" Alan shouted angrily.

"It's a purse! Okay?" The man yelled back. "And you, steal from wrong guy."

"Wait a second, wait a second. We stole from you?" Phil asked.

"Okay you know what, we don't remember anything that happened last night!" I yelled angrily. The man turned to me and his bodyguard tightened his grip around my waist. "So help us out a little here."

The asian man gestured to the bodyguard to let me and Jamie go. He threw us back at Phil, Stu and Alan and we collided in their arms. Phil instantly got in front of me and Jamie. Jamie and I wrapped our arms around each other for comfort.

"Well apparently you guys met at a craps table last night." One of his bodyguards spoke. He suddenly pointed at Alan. "Yeah, you were on a heater and he played your hot streak. He ended up winning just under 80 grand."

"No shit, 80 grand is nice." Phil replied, pretty impressed.

"Okay, that's good." Stu spoke up, not getting what this had to do with us stealing from the asian guy. While he didn't get it, I did got it. We probably stole his money.

"He put the chips in his purse and then you guys took off with it." The bodyguard continued.

"That doesn't sound like us." Stu shook his head and looked at us. Me and Jamie took a glance at each other before turning back to the asian man.

"Mine had $80,000 inside. And this one," The man said. He threw the purse on the ground. "Nothing!" He stomped on the purse with his foot.

"Hey there are skittles in there!" Alan yelled and walked to it. The bodyguard hit him in his stomach and Alan groaned in pain while stumbling back and eventually falling on the ground. The asian man started laughing hysterically with a high laugh. Jamie and I let go of each other and quickly rushed to Alan. We helped him up and comforted him.

"Don't let the beard fool you, he's a child." Stu spoke.

The man kept on laughing, "It's funny because he's fat."

"Now look, this is obviously a missunderstanding. Alan just picked up the wrong bag. It's no big deal." Stu said.

"Okay," The man turned serious again. "If it's 'no big deal,' why when I come after you guys," He pointed at Phil. "He start screaming like crazy and throw me in trunk!" He now pointed to Jamie. "And she goes off with Ian!"

"What, I did that?" Phil asked confused and pointed at himself. Jamie looked at the bodyguard that was Ian and looked like she wanted to throw up.

Ian took a step to us and explained, "Yeah, you said he was your lucky charm and you wanted to take him home with you and her." He pointed at me. I just looked away and pretended like nothing happened. "And me and jamie just wanted some fun." Phil and Stu started laughing by Phil's sillyness and Jamie flipped him off which made Ian frown.

"Oh it's just funny." Phil laughed. The asian man started laughing sarcastically.

"Ah...fuck you." He turned serious again. Stu and Phil shut up and looked at him. I walked away from Jamie and Alan and to Phil. He wrapped his arm around me and I crossed my arms.

"If you want to see your friend again, you get me my 80 grand." He almost threatened us. My jaw dropped open. I walked away from Phil and to the man.

"You have my brother?" I asked angrily and grabbed the little man's collar. I lifted him up and glared at him. Soon Ian and the other bodyguard came in action and grabbed my waist again. I dropped the little asian and he wheezed for air. Ian threw me back to Stu and Phil. I landed in Stu's arms this time but quickly walked back to the man.

"You have Doug?" Stu asked in shock. Ian got in front of me so I couldn't grab the asian man again. The other bodyguard banged on the car and a man became visible in the backseat. He had a bag on his head.

"Doug!" Phil yelled. I pushed passed Ian and ran to the other side of the car with Phil while Stu tried to get in the car but failed because Ian and the other bodyguard held him back.

"Doug! It's me! We're going to get you out!" I yelled at him. I yanked at the door but it wouldn't open.

"Let go of our friend!" Jamie yelled. I looked at her and she hit Ian on his chest. Ian grabbed her wrists and turned her around. Soon she was in his hands again and couldn't get out. The other bodyguard walked to us and grabbed Phil. Phil wanted to jumped over him all the time but also failed. He pushed Phil away and finally pushed me away from the car.

"Okay, okay, fine, fine." Phil surrendered.

"What do you want?" I asked and looked at each one of the man. First the other bodyguard, than Ian who still had Jamie and last but not least at the little man in the front.

"Not so good now. Quid pro quo, douche bag." The man spoke.

I frowned and narrowed my eyes, "Excuse me?"

"Look, we're very sorry but this is an easy fix." Phil tried to reason with him. "Alan, where's his purse?"

"I don't know." Alan replied whined. Stu turned to him.

"W-well y-y-you-It's in the hotel room, right?" He stuttered.

"Yeah, we can get it." Phil suggested.

"We can get you the pu- we can write you a check down now?" Stu came with another suggestion. I didn't pay attention to them anymore. I looked at Ian and saw Jamie desperately looking at me, begging me to help her. Ian noticed me looking at him and smirked.

"Let her go." I mouthed at him. Ian shook his head. He moved close to her ear and whispered something. I narrowed my eyes and Jamie moved away from him. She looked at me and I nodded. Jamie took a deep breath and finally elbowed Ian in his stomach. He hunched over and grasped his stomach in pain while letting go of Jamie. I grabbed Jamie's hand and ran away from the three men. We got to the mercedes and leaned against it.

"Boring." The asian guy said. He fake yawned and turned around. When he noticed Ian hunching over in pain he frowned for a second but didn't really care. "Take nap. Come on." They walked away from us and got inside the car.

"Wait!" Phil yelled and ran after them. "I'm sorry we're boring you!"

"You kidnapped our friend! Kidnapper!" Stu yelled at them. The car moved back but Stu and Phil grabbed the front and side of it. I quickly ran back to the car again, leaving Jamie and Alan alone. I also grabbed the front of the car and tried to stop it.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere." Stu muttered.

"Stop!" Phil said. The car stopped. We let go of the front and Phil walked back to the side of the car. Stu raised his hands.

"Run me over." He ordered. The car moved forward but Stu quickly got out of the way with a yelp. We walked to Phil and a window opened next to him.

"Bring money to Big Rock in Mojave desert at dawn." The asian man ordered us.

"What?" Phil asked in shock.

"Toodle-oo, motherfucker." The man said. The window went back up and the man followed the opening while making a indian sound with it. The car drove off.

"Well at least take the bag off his head!" Phil yelled after them.

"Doug!" I shouted after the car.

"Fuck!" Phil yelled angrily.

* * *

><p>We all sprinted through the villa as we searched for the damn man-purse of Alan. I raided my bedroom with Jamie. I threw the mattress off the bed and searched through it. Jamie threw all of my clothes out of the closet and searched through that. I didn't find anything and walked to the drawers next to my bed.<p>

"So you're married to Phil?" Jamie asked to be sure.

"Yes." I replied again. She asked me that question every second when I explained her the whole story.

"Lucky girl." She muttered.

I furrowed my eyebrows and replied confused, "You want to be married to him?"

"Well he is hot." Jamie smirked. I rolled my eyes and didn't reply.

"You can have him." I told her. I slammed the drawers shut again after searching through that but with also no luck.

"Come on. Are you telling me you have no feelings for the guy what so ever?" She asked and stopped searching. I didn't reply. I kept on searching and decided to ignore her. But somewhere in my mind I did reply to her. Ofcourse I had feelings for Phil. Ever since we almost kissed and he wanted to divorce I felt awfull. I felt like I wanted him for my own. I felt happy whenever he wrapped his arms around my shoulders or whenever I was close to him. I felt safe.

"I knew it!" She yelled happily. "You like Phil and Phil likes you and now you're married. A happy ending after all for someone." Jamie sprinted to the bathroom. I stood in the middle of the room and panted as I looked around. It was a mess but I didn't care. It wasn't exactly a happy ending for us. If we wanted to keep this night a secret, Phil and I needed to get divorced.

* * *

><p>I walked out of my room and to the livingroom. I saw Alan and Stu busy with searching the place and Phil was in the kitchen. He slapped the chicken off the counter and searched through everything. Sadly they also had no luck. Jamie walked out of my room with a dissapointed face. I guessed she didn't find anything aswell.<p>

"Guys i'm telling you. I looked for it this morning. It's not here." Alan said as he walked out of the bathroom.

"I'm going to change." Jamie told me. I nodded and she walked to her room and closed the door.

"Fuck." Phil sighed and leaned on the counter. He was quiet for a couple of seconds. His eyes drifted across the room as he was thinking. "Stu how much you got in the bank?"

"About 10 grand, maybe more. I was gonna use it for the wedding." Stu replied.

"Well you're already married, so we're good there." Phil said and walked to us. I sat down on the chair and burried my face in my hands. "Besides, enough with Melissa. She's the worst."

"Yeah, Doug told me she had sex with a pilot or something." Alan joined the conversation as he lifted the cushions of the couch.

"It was a bartender on a cruise ship. What is wrong with you people?" Stu asked in disbelief. I looked up and saw Alan eating a slice of pizza he found in the couch.

"Ew Alan." I spoke in disgust. "Did you just eat sofa pizza?"

"Yes." Alan replied, not knowing why it was bad. Phil ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"What are we gonna do? We are so fucked." Phil asked and leaned back in his seat. Stu and I looked at Phil but didn't reply. To be honest, I had no idea how we were going to get Doug back if we couldn't find that purse. That purse was our only hope at the moment.

"Hey guys." Alan spoke, breaking the silence. We turned to him and he held up a book. "Look what I've found."

The world's greatest blackjack book.

We all looked at each other and Phil started smirking. As soon as another second passed by, we ran to our rooms and got changed again. I searched over the floor to look for a good outfit. I found a black lace dress on the ground. I grabbed it and pulled it on. The base was a normal black dress, the sleeves were from lace which showed my arms through it and on top of the dress was more lace with flower patterns which showed my cleavage a little through it. I grabbed my black heels again and put them on. Finally after fluffing my hair a little bit I walked out of my room and walked into Jamie.

"Oh sorry." I apologized. Jamie chuckled. She wore a gold with black tight dress that came just above her knees. It had spaghetti straps and ofcourse Jamie would put something on that showed all her curves again. It didn't suprise me anymore.

"How did you know you had to wear something-"

"I heard you all talking when I came out and changed again." Jamie interrupted me with a smile. I chuckled softly and she hooked my arm while we walked to the livingroom.

After some minutes Phil, Stu and Alan came out of their rooms. Alan wore an grey with white suit, Phil wore an all black suit and Stu wore a black suit with a brown blouse. We walked over to the guys and showed our little outfits. They all nodded and smirked and walked with us to the elevator. Stu told us he was going to get Jade and when we were downstairs he took off. We walked to the escalator and went down again. Alan placed his two hands over each other and stared at the distance while Phil looked at his watch. Me and Jamie leaned against the rail as we waited to get off the escalator.

We walked over to the blackjack table and Phil got a drink for me and Jamie. Alan studied all the cards and the game that was going on before he sat down and decided to play. Phil came back with three drinks and gave Jamie and me our drinks. He stood behind Alan and next to me and Jamie.

Alan placed his money on the table and the game started. As we all watched nervously and impatiently Alan just took his time. If I didn't hear him speak I could swear he wasn't talking since his lips barely moved. Jamie turned around and spotted someone again. She bit her lip and gave the man a nod. I looked up at the ceiling and sighed before turning my attention back to Alan again. For minutes I just felt Jamie flirting with the man on a distance. It was starting to irritate me so I walked away from her and stood on the other side of Phil. As I walked away I suddenly saw Jamie running to the guy in the corner of my eyes. How typical.

Phil looked at Alan as he spoke again. I rubbed my neck and felt the wound that the tiger gave me when he clawed at me. That stupid beast. Why couldn't he just attack Stu or Alan? Why did he have to go after the driver?

"Hey uh, these seats taken?"

Phil and I looked at the person who asked and saw that it was Stu with Jade next to him. Jade had a glass of champagne and looked at something else. She finally noticed us and gave us a small smile.

"No feel free." The dealer replied as he gestured at the seats in front of them. Jade sat down and Stu placed some money on the table. He sat down next to Jade.

"Alright," Stu spoke. "Let's play some blackjack!"

_Now_ the game really began. Phil and I kept our mouths shut and watched nervously as Alan spoke and ordered all kinds of things. I placed my hands in front of my mouth and waited. After some minutes Jade and Stu started cheering. Alan kept his focus on the cards and I could just see the numbers going through his head.

Alan won.

"That's it!" Phil cheered and he jumped up and down for a second. He suddenly walked away while yelling, "Shut up bitches!"

I had to laugh about that. I furrowed my eyebrows of amusement and suprise as Phil walked back again with a grin on his face. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we watched again.

"Hmm." Jade sighed as she thought about her next move. She looked over at Alan and decided. "I'll stick."

"Oh fuck you!" Phil yelled at the dealer. "Fuck you!"

I slapped his chest playfully and we watched again. Minutes and minutes passed by and Alan won all of the games. His amount of chips increased more and more with each game he won. Me and Phil switched places, walked around, cheered and yelled things while Alan was busy. As Alan won again I cheered and clapped.

"Splitting fives." The dealer told the guy behind him.

"Too many." He said after another game.

"Yes!" Phil cheered. I looked over at Stu and Jade and they started to make out. Awkwardly I looked away again. Phil stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He placed his chin on my shoulder and kept his mouth shut again.

Alan won. More cheering.

Alan won. More yelling.

Alan won. More chips.

Alan won. We get closer and closer to Doug.

"I don't even know you. But i'm gonna tell you that's dumb." Stu told Alan. I wasn't really impressed by Stu's acting ability's.

"Yes!" Stu cheered.

"Whoo!" Jade also cheered. As Stu and Alan won more games, Phil got more excited and so did I. I looked around and saw that Jamie was standing with the guy she was flirting with earlier. They were also gambling and cheering as he won some games.

"Okay, come on!" Phil started cheering again. "He can't lose! He can't lose!"

I smiled widely as I took a seat next to Alan and watched the cards and chips closely.

Jade leaned closer to Stu and whispered softly, "I think the pit boss is watching him."

I looked over at the couple of men and they were looking at something. I looked to the black ball in the ceiling above us. There were a lot of them but perhaps one of them was a camera. It wouldn't be the first time you would see something like this. If people in Vegas find out that you're cheating with gambling they will get you so we had to be smooth with this.

After more and more games Phil and I did more and more crazy shit. Phil flipped the camera off. I jumped in Phil's arms. Phil messed up Alan's combed hair. I bought shots for the people at the table. And one thing I wasn't prepared for. Phil grabbed my waist, turned me around and kissed me full on my lips, hungrily. My eyes widened as I felt the connection between our lips. Soon he pulled away again and watched the game. I just stood there for a couple of seconds. My fingers touched my lips as I thought about what the hell just happened. I let out my breath that I was holding the entire time and turned back to the game, not really paying attention anymore.

After some minutes the security started getting suspicious. He whispered something to his colleague and they walked over to us. Jade noticed it and decided to do something before they could grab Alan. She cheered, laughed, yelled and jumped up and down her seat before letting herself fall onto the ground. We all turned to her and the game stopped. As Stu got off his seat and started helping her, Me, Alan and Phil grabbed Alan's chips and slowly took off. We passed Jamie by and I dragged her along with us. She yelled at the guy to call her and that sort of stuff before we disappeared out of the hotel and to our car.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright i'm stopping here. We're getting closer and closer to the ending and I decided: why not a kiss now? So there you have it. Hope you all enjoyed and reviews would be much and much appreciated. It helps me with uploading sooner :) ~xXx~<strong>


	9. Finding The Lobster

**Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter. Thank you all for the reviews, fav's and alerts. I absolutely love them and I hope you anjoy this chapter as well.**

**I do not own anyone except for Marlena and Jamie**

* * *

><p>We all quickly walked to the Mercedes before any of the workers of the casino could catch us. I got inside the car and let Phil drive this time but the rest didn't get inside. Stu was busy with saying goodbye to Jade and Alan wouldn't leave Jamie alone. He kept telling her that they were soulmates ever since he told her they were flirting when we were drunk.<p>

"Alan i'm not your soulmate!" Jamie yelled at him outside.

"We belong together!" Alan tried to reason with her.

I looked outside of the window and saw Jamie yelling at Alan while Alan was desperately trying to reason with her again. Stu hugged Jade but Jade quickly kissed him again. I turned away and to Phil. The one thing that kept roaming in my head was the kiss. Did he even remember it? Was in the heat of the moment? Did he planned it? What was going on at that moment? I didn't really get it.

Phil noticed me looking and asked, "What?"

"That kiss." I replied. Phil furrowed his eyebrows. "You kissed me in the casino. What was that about?"

"What do you mean?" Phil asked confused, not getting what I meant. I looked away from Phil and in front of me.

"I was just wondering if you planned the kiss or it just happened." I explained softly. I looked down at my hands and fumbled with my thumbs.

Phil sighed and looked in front of him. He hesitated before replying, "It just happened in the heat of the moment."

I looked up and nodded sadly. Phil turned back at me and scooted a little closer. He tilted my chin up with his fingers and looked in my eyes.

"Listen," He spoke softly.

"No." I quickly interrupted him and placed my fingers over his mouth to keep him quiet. Phil stared questionly at me. "Phil, I don't know if you already knew but I may have some feelings for you. I wanted our first kiss to be special and not just in a casino in the heat of the moment. I don't know how you feel about me because it's...just unclear but I don't care. I just want you to know one thing: don't kiss me in a casino."

Phil looked down and chuckled. He looked back up and replied with a smile, "You don't know how to handle with these emotions do you?" I shook my head shyly. "Well you're not the only one. I'm sorry if I did something wrong but I don't know what took over me."

I opened my mouth to speak but before I could say something Jamie and Alan got inside the car. Alan sat next to Jamie and scooted close to her while Jamie moved away from him. Phil and I took one last glance at each other before looking away. Why didn't this surprise me? Everytime Phil and I got closer to each other someone was there to interrupt us.

"What were you guys talking about?" Jamie asked and she leaned over my seat. I looked at her and back in front of me.

"Uhm," I mumbled.

"Nothing." Phil replied and started the car. Stu got inside and we finally drove away and to the Mojave desert.

* * *

><p>It's been a couple hours since we left the hotel and it was early in the morning. The sun was just rising above the horizon and we were all tired as hell. Jamie was asleep in the backseat, Alan stared with heavy eyelids out of the window, Stu was counting the money, Phil was driving and I leaned with my head against the window, barely keeping my eyes open.<p>

"100, 200, 300, 400," Stu counted the bills. "Oh! With all this, that's $82,400."

"Oh god damn!" Phil cheered. "I don't fucking believe it!"

"Wooh!" Stu also cheered. The only thing that happened with me was that I got a smile on my face. I was too tired to cheer as a crazy person like Stu and Phil did but it didn't mean I wasn't happy. We were going to get my brother back. Finally!

"Alan! You're the man!" Phil cheered at him as he looked through the mirror.

Alan smiled on the backseat and replied shyly, "You are too Phil."

"We should come back next week." Phil suggested. I looked outside of the window and only saw sand. If we were coming back I wasn't planning on going to the desert. I'm not a desert girl. "Take the whole city down."

"Oh i'm free next week." Alan replied.

"Or we could just focus on getting Doug back, right now." Stu remembered Phil and Alan.

Alan ignored Stu and continued, "Uh you know what, next week is not good for me. The Jonas Brothers are in town. But any other week after that is totally fine."

Jonas Brothers? Was he serious? Oh god how I hated them. And now they were coming to our city. I wasn't looking forward to that. They're so-

"I think it's safe to say that our luck has officially turned around, guys." Phil told us. Phil started slamming on the steeringwheel from excitement. "We are back baby. We are fucking back!"

"We're back!" Stu also cheered and rubbed Alan's head. "Classic."

"Come on Marlena! Cheer!" Stu told me in an yell.

I chuckled softly and moved away from the window before cheering, "We're back!" By my yell Jamie almost jumped out of her seat and woke up. She looked at me and at Stu as she saw us cheering.

Stu started singing while cheering, "We are back! We are back!"

"That's right!" Phil said with a smile. I laughed and turned to Stu with a massive smile on my face.

"We are back!" Stu continued singing. "And we are getting Doug ba-ack!"

"And we're the five best friends that anybody could have." Alan suddenly started singing with an innocent voice. He wrapped his arm around Jamie. "And we're the five best friends that anybody could have." Jamie removed his arm and turned to the window. Phil and I exchanged a look. "We're the five best friends that anybody could have and we'll never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever leave each other." Okay now it was starting to get a little bit annoying. "We're the best five friends that anybody could have. I mean, the five best friends that anybody could have. That's right, the five best friends that anybody could have." Oh please Phil drive faster.

* * *

><p>We finally arrived at the Big Rock and saw a black SUV parked in the middle, waiting for someone. I guessed they were waiting for us. Phil parked the Mercedes in front of them and we waited. No one was coming out of the car.<p>

"Now what?" Phil asked as he noticed it. I shrugged.

"Give him the signal." Jamie suggested.

Stu turned to her, "What signal?"

"Flash your lights. Let him know it's on." Alan explained it to him.

"You've watched too many movies Alan." I told him. Stu chuckled briefly but turned serious again.

"What's on?" Phil asked, not getting what Alan meant.

"The deal." Alan explained further, pushing Phil's limits a little bit. I looked back and forth between the black SUV and Phil.

"Well ofcourse it's on." Phil rolled his eyes. "We just drove 30 miles into the desert. He knows it's on."

"Phil just do something!" Stu yelled at him, not bearing the tension anymore. I sighed frustrated and moved to Phil. I flashed the lights once and suddenly the doors of the black SUV opened.

"Oh sit." Phil whispered of disbelief.

"See?" Alan spoke up again from behind me. I glared at him before glimbing out of the window. The rest slowly followed me. I sat on the front of the Mercedes and stared at the little asian man, Ian and the other bodyguard again. Alan was the last one to glimb out of the window but he fell flat on his face. Jamie and Stu quickly helped him up and the asian man started laughing again. Okay that guy was seriously gay.

"Funny, fat guy fall on face." He laughed and pointed at Alan.

"Are you okay?" Jamie asked Alan as she brushed the dirt off his jacket. Alan nodded.

Phil glared at him before speaking up, "Alright, we got the money. 80 grand, cash."

"Trow it ovar. Then I give you Doug." The man demanded. I looked at Stu, who was holding the bag with the money, through the corner of my eye.

"Uhm," Stu began. "I'm sorry. First of all, good morning. And we didn't catch your name last night."

"Mr. Chow. Leslie Chow." Chow introduced himself.

"Mr. Chow, it is a pleasure. My name is Stu, this is Jamie." Stu gestured to Jamie. "Alan." He gestured to Alan and Alan waved happily at him. "Phil." He gestured to Phil. Phil just crossed his arms. "And last but not least, Marlena." He gestured at me.

"Hello." Chow greeted us in a high pitch voice.

"And we would very much appreciate an oppertunity to see Doug before we give you the money, just to verify he's okay. Is that cool?" Stu asked politely.

Chow took off his sunglasses and spoke, "Ofcourse Stu, that is cool." He clapped in his hands and yelled something in chinese with again his high pitch voise. I turned to Phil and tapped him on his shoulder. Phil took a step back and leaned close to me.

"He has to be gay, right?" I asked. Phil agreed with a nod. He sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist as we watched Ian pulling Doug out of the car.

"Oh thank god." I sighed in relief.

"See, he fine." Chow said. "Now give me money or I shoot him," Ian and the bodyguard showed us their guns. "And I shoot all you motherfuckers. And then we take it. Your choice, bitches."

Phil stared in disbelief at Chow with his mouth hanging open. I looked at Stu and gestured him to give Chow the bag.

"Give him the money Stu." Jamie ordered him.

"Okay." Stu muttered. He threw the bag at Chow and he let out a yelp as the bag came his way. Ian catched it and opened it. He checked if all the money was there.

"It's all there." He told Chow.

"Let him go." Chow ordered, quite bored of the situation now that he got his money. The bodyguard threw Doug our way and I quickly ran to him. I yanked the bag off his head but was surprised by the out come.

"Ta-da." Chow mumbled. Stu suddenly began to shout as he saw that this wasn't our Doug. This dude wasn't white.

"Wha-Is this some kind of joke?" Phil asked slightly irritated. "Who the hell is this?"

"This is not Doug, this is not my brother!" I yelled angrily.

"What you taling about, Willis? That him." Chow denied and pointed at him. I frowned and looked back and forth between this guy in front of me and Chow. Where the hell was my brother? This was not him!

"No, i'm sorry Mr. Chow." Stu shook his head. "That's not our friend. He- That's-"

"The Doug we're looking for is a white." Alan spoke up from behind us. I tore off the ducktape that was wrapped on his mouth and he screamed from pain. He glared at me before turning to Chow.

"I told you you had the wrong guy little boy." He spoke angrily.

He walked to Alan and rambled on, "Damn Alan, what the fuck you got me into?"

"What, you know him?" I asked confused and looked at Alan. Alan eyed the dude up and down and suddenly a smile spread across his lips.

"Yeah, this is the guy that sold me the bad drugs." Alan remembered. "How you doing?"

Jamie and I exchanged looks before turning back to Alan. Oh my god, I couldn't believe this was happening. What kind of fool would sell Alan drugs. This was not going according to plan.

"I didn't sell you no fucking bad drugs!" The dude yelled angrily and took a few steps away from us.

"Wait, he sold you the Ruphylin?" Stu asked Alan and pointed at the man.

"Ruphylin?" He asked confused. "I sold you that Ruph- What?"

"Who gives a shit!" Phil yelled furiously. He turned back to Chow and walked towards him. "Where is Doug?"

"I am Doug!" The drugs dealer told Phil. We all turned confused to him and kept staring.

"Your name's Doug?" I asked in disbelief.

He nodded and replied, "Yes, my name's Doug."

"His name's Doug too." Alan laughed. "Ha. Classic mix-up."

Chow yawned and walked back to his car, "Come on."

"Hey Chow! You gave us the wrong Doug!" Phil told him in a yell. Chow stopped walking and turned to us.

"Not my problem." He smiled.

"No fuck that shit!" I yelled furiously. "Now you give us our 80 grand back and take him with you!"

"No, no, come on, girl." Black Doug quickly replied and walked to me. I looked at him. "I'll be your Doug."

Chow walked back to us and replied sarcastically, "Oh, yeah, okay. Oh I take him back. Right after you suck on these little chinese nuts." He grabbed his private parts and groaned.

"Ah that's nasty." Black Doug mumbled in disgust. My mouth hung open from disbelief and anger. That little piece of gay shit. I'm gonna kill him!

I charged towards the little man but Phil quickly grabbed my waist and pulled me back. I jumped up and down and tried to squirm out of his grip but failed.

"I'll kill you!" I screamed at him.

"Marley! Calm down!" Phil told me as he moved me away from Chow and back to the Mercedes.

"Mmm, how that sound?" Chow kept on mocking me. I glared daggers at him before jumping again but Phil managed to keep me in his grip.

"So long, gay boys!" Chow yelled. He walked back to the car and got inside.

"Wait a second." Jamie told him. They started the car.

"He's a nasty little motherfucker." Doug mumbled. The car drove off with the gay chinese dude and the 80 grand.

Alan turned to Doug and asked, "Do you have any ecstacy?"

"No I ain't got no fucking ecstacy!" He yelled angrily.

"God damn!" Phil yelled furiously.

"Gosh darn it!" Alan mimicked Phil.

"Shit!" Phil yelled and he kicked the sand.

"Shoot!" Alan mimicked again and also kicked the sand.

* * *

><p>I leaned against the mercedes as I watched Phil trying to call Tracy. Next to me stood Jamie, Stu and Alan. They were also all silent. In the back Doug was a little busy. He said he needed to go to the bathroom but since we were in the middle of a desert he needed to use mother nature, as I called it. Why couldn't he just hold it?<p>

Finally I heard Phil talking, "Hey Tracy, It's Phil."

I placed my hand on Jamie's shoulder telling her I was going to Phil. She smiled and I walked off. My heels pierced through the sand as I walked to Phil. I stood next to him and he looked at me. I just gave him a soothing smile.

"Yeah uh...listen." Phil sighed. He looked around. "We fucked up."

We definitely did fuck up. Who knew it was going to end like this. It was hard for me to accept but I had no choice.

"The bachelor party, the whole night. It...things got out of control and uh..." Phil hesitated before going further. I closed my eyes sadly and listened to the dreadful words he spoke. "We lost Doug." I crossed my arms and stared at my feet.

Suddenly I felt someone wrapping his arm around me. I looked up and saw that Phil was trying to comfort me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and burried my head in his chest.

Phil explained it further to Tracy, "We can't find Doug." Phil looked around again while rubbing my back. "Yeah...that's not gonna happen."

I heard Stu explaining to Doug what Ruphylin was. Wow, he was the worlds shittiest drug dealer. How could he not know that?

"Listen Trace-I'm really sorry." Phil apologized. I turned around and saw Stu inches away from us. Suddenly he bodyslammed us on the ground and I rolled over in pain. Me and Phil started coughing and wheezing for air as it was knocked all out of our lungs. I rolled on my back and clutched my stomach.

"Tracy, it's Stu!" Stu quickly talked to Tracy. "Uh, nothing. Don't listen to Phil. He's completely out of his mind-" Phil tried to stand up but instead he rolled back into the sand again and desperately coughed for air.

"Ow." I chocked out in pain as I rolled on my side.

"He's probably still drunk from the night before." Stu chuckled briefly. "He is paying the bill. We just had a delicious brunch. And uhm, we're in a hurry to get back. So we gotta get going. Okay see you soon. Bye."

Phil and I sat up and stretched our backs. Stu hung up the phone and turned to us.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled at him and punched his arm.

"I know where Doug is!" Stu yelled at us. Quickly, Phil and I became calm and stared at him.

* * *

><p>Stu drove with great speed over the shitty road back to the city. He answered all of our questions that we had been asking for the last couple of minutes. In the back we were all squeezed together again and I sat back on Jamie's lap since we had no space because of Doug.<p>

"I don't know man. It just hit me." Stu replied, pretty proud of himself. "Remember when we saw Doug's mattress impaled on the statue?"

"Yeah, it's because we threw it out of the window." Phil replied, not getting what that had to do with our Doug.

"No, impossible." Stu shook his head and explained. "You can't open windows in Vegas hotels."

"Well then, how did it get-" Suddenly Phil became quiet and started realizing something. He turned to Stu and yelled, "Oh my god!"

"Whoa, wait. What's going on?" Alan asked confused. A smile spread across my face. Doug was on the roof!

"Doug was trying to signal someone." I spoke up. Phil turned to me and smiled widely.

"Holy shit!" He yelled happily. "Come here!" Suddenly Phil grabbed me and pulled me close to him. He kissed me passionately and everyone stared puzzled at us.

"Are they dating?" Doug asked and pointed at us.

"No they're married." Alan smiled happily. Phil parted form me and turned back to Stu.

Before he could say anything I interrupted him, "Phil!"

"What?" He turned to me again with a confused face. "You said not in casinos."

I stared at him and chuckled softly. Phil smirked and asked Stu, "Wait, how did you figure that out?"

"Doug made me realize it." Stu explained.

"Doug?" Jamie asked confused.

"Not our Doug, black Doug." Stu pointed at Doug in the backseat next to Alan.

"Hey hey!" He warned Stu. "Easy with that shit. Come on."

"Sorry." Stu apologized quickly. We were getting closer to Vegas again.

"Okay can someone tell me where white Doug is?" Alan asked, still confused about the whole situation.

"He's on the roof Alan." Phil told him. Alan furrowed his eyebrows and turned to me.

"Yes." I smiled.

"He's on the roof. We must've taken his mattress up there as a prank, so he'd wake up on the roof." Stu explained us all.

"Like that time in summer camp." Phil suddenly rememberd and explained us all. "We moved his sleeping bag out in the jetty at the lake?"

Stu laughed, "Which was hilarious but not so funny now because we forgot where we put him."

"You guys are fucking retarded, you know that?" Black Doug said.

Jamie nodded and mumbled, "Yes we know."

"Holy shit." I sighed in relief. "You think he's still up there?"

"There's only one way to find out." Phil replied.

* * *

><p>"Doug!" Phil screamed and ran further up the stairs. He slammed the door open and quickly ran across the roof. I swear, if the door was locked he would've gone straight through it.<p>

I ran as quickly as I could with my heels over the roof and we all called his name. I looked around but couldn't see him anywhere. I looked behind a metal thing and looked further.

"Doug?" I yelled. No one replied. I just heard Phil, Stu, Alan and Jamie yelling for him. I ran my hand through my hair and stood still, looking over the roof but I couldn't spot my brother. Slowly my hope floated away again. Could he be gone?

"Hey guys!" I heard Stu suddenly yell. We all turned around in a sharp movement and looked at our friend. He started jumping up and down. "He's over here!"

Alan ran towards Stu, "Hey I found him! He's over here!"

Suddenly all my emotions that I have pushed away during the trip bursted loose. I squated down and the tears rolled over my cheeks from relief and fright. Phil quickly walked to me and helped me up. I brushed my tears away and we walked to Doug. There he was, sitting in the shade but he still looked like a lobster. I kneeled beside him and grabbed his face and hugged him.

"Oh thank god." I sobbed quietly.

"You're okay! Ha Ha Ha!" Stu yelled in his face and laughed excitingly. Doug looked with a dull expression at him. I let go of my brother and wiped my tears away again. God it felt like a weight of my shoulders. I didn't have a clue what I would do if Doug was a goner.

"Oh god," Stu muttered. "We gotta go buddy. Come on." He pulled Doug up on his feet and we all looked at him. "Oh we have been looking everywhere for you!"

"What the fuck is going on?" Doug asked confused and his entire voice was cracked due dehydration.

"We can explain everything, but right now we gotta go." I told him and helped him walk to the door. Jamie took the other side of Doug and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Hey bud, you okay?" Phil asked and looked at him.

"No." Doug slowly spoke. "Not okay."

"You look good." Phil gestured to his face. "You got some colour. I'm jealous."

"I'm getting married today." Doug spoke and looked at me and Jamie.

"Yes, you are." I said and moved him again. "That's why you need to focus now."

"And do everything as we say. Because frankly, you're wasting a little bit of our time right now." Phil added. Oh Phil, wrong line.

Doug stared at him before suddenly screaming, "You fucking asshole!" He charged to Phil and bodyslammed him on the ground again.

"Oh shit!" Jamie yelled at the sight. Stu, Alan and Jamie rushed to Doug as he started twitching on the ground mumbling that his skin burned. I rushed to Phil and grabbed his shoulders and helped him up.

"Get me home. Get me home." Doug whispered.

"We still need to do something first." I spoke softly and looked down at my ring. Phil also looked at it and sighed softly.

* * *

><p>"Just sign here and here and you're done." Eddie spoke and pointed at the lines on the piece of paper in front of me. I took a deep breath and slowly placed the pen on the paper. I saw Phil's signature above my lines and stared sadly at them.<p>

"You don't have to do this, you know?" Phil whispered as he leaned closely to me.

I looked at him and nodded, "I do. If we want to keep this a secret, we need to do this. And besides, i'm not ready to be married yet."

Phil blinked twice and smiled soothingly. He kissed my head and moved a little back, giving me space. I cleared my throat uncomfortably and finally I signed the paper. I lay the pen down on the desk and looked up. Phil wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his head against mine.

"I know pronounce you free." Eddie said. "You can date whoever the fuck you want."

I removed the ring from my finger and turned to Phil. He swallowed nervously as he looked at the shiny thing between my fingers. I looked him in his eyes and gave it back. Phil accepted it and shoved it in his pocket.

"Was that so bad?" I asked. Phil furrowed his eyebrows confused. "Being married...to me?"

Phil smiled and shook his head. We left the best little chappel and walked back to the Mercedes. I saw Stu sitting on a bench talking to Jade. How did she know we were here?

"So, you guys were married?" Doug asked as we walked closer to them. Phil and I just nodded uncomfortably. "Why?"

"Because we were fucked up." Phil laughed. I let out a soft chuckle but became quiet after that again. We all got inside the car and Phil was going to drive. His driving style was now coming in our favor. I sat down on Jamie's lap and we waited for Stu to get ready.

Phil tapped on the front window, "Stu!"

Alan mimicked him again, "Stu!"

"Come on!" Phil continued.

"Come on!" Alan spoke. Phil turned to him. He thought it was funny yet irritating. I could just see it in his eyes. Jamie and I laughed softly at the sight. Stu gave Jade a hug and ran back to us. He jumped inside the car and we drove off, on our way to LA.

* * *

><p>"At least the trip wasn't a total disaster." Doug said and he held the strings underneath his hat so it wouldn't fly off. Jamie and I looked at him. "When I woke up on the roof I happened to find $80,000 worth of Bellagio chips in my pocket."<p>

"Oh my god!" I yelled in surprise. We all stared at him in disbelief.

"Looks like we're going home with some money guys." Doug smirked as he showed us the chips. We all started cheering.

After about an hour driving we were getting closer to LA. A car started honking next to us and Jamie and I turned to it. It was a white van and on the side it said: _The tux shop_.

"Here he comes!" Alan said. He stood up and pointed at the van. "That's him!"

The door opened of the van and Alan waved at the guy, "Hey Neeco!"

"Hey, what's up Alan?" Neeco replied. He grabbed some packages and threw them to Stu who catched it all. Stu gave one to Doug, gave one to Alan, gave one to me and Jamie and gave one to Phil. The last one he kept for himself.

"Thanks Neeco!" Stu said and he shook his hand.

"Page me!" Alan yelled after him.

"Adiós!" I heard Neeco yell. We drove off again and I looked at the packages.

"What is this?" I asked and turned it around.

Alan turned to me, "Those are our outfits for the wedding."

I arched an eyebrow, "From the tux shop? Alan, i'm not gonna wear a tuxedo."

Alan shook his head and replied quickly, "You don't have too. I paged Neeco saying I needed four tuxedo's and one bridesmaids dress and a formal dress."

"Are you sure this is the right colour and all?" I asked unsure about this whole thing.

Alan nodded, "I heard Tracy talking to mom about the bridesmaids dresses and I told Neeco I needed that one." I nodded thoughtfully and looked at the package again. It better be the right one.

Phil pulled over at the side and we all quickly ripped the packages open. I saw a dark blue/black coloured dress with a white bow around the waist. Jamie searched through the car for something that could cover us and she grabbed the roof of the Mercedes and pulled it up so we could hide behind that. She got out of the car aswell and started to change. I quickly stripped down my dress and the boys, except for Doug, all whistled when they saw me. I flipped them off and Doug glared angrily at them. I pulled on my black heels that were made for the dress and grabbed all my clothes and threw it back into the trunk. I jumped back in the car and onto Jamie's lap, waiting for the guys. When they were all done they got back into the car but Alan was still busy with picking up his clothes. Phil drove off and Alan had to run after the car.

When we were almost at Tracy's house we were busy with the final touches. Stu was pulling on his socks, Phil was tying his tie, Doug was shaving and Jamie did my make up.

Phil hit the breaks and we all quickly got out of the car. We ran to the door and slammed it open, stumbling inside.

"Hey, sorry MapQuest took us on a really crazy route." Stu quickly lied.

* * *

><p>I stood next to the altar as the maid of honour and waited for Tracy to arrive. The music started playing and the little flower girls walked across the ailse, sprinkling rose peddles on the floor. I sighed and held the little white with yellow rose bouquet in front of my chest. The music changed and we all looked at Tracy that was walking our way.<p>

I looked over at Phil and saw him whispering something to Doug. Doug turned to him and smiled. I bet this wasn't like my wedding with Phil. Phil turned to me and smiled. I felt my cheeks getting a little warmer and stared shyly at the ground but I couldn't resist with looking back at him. When Tracy stood next to Doug, Tracy decided to ask something.

"Where were you?" She sounded a little bit irritated. "And why are you so red?"

"Honey, it's a long story." Doug sighed.

"We are gathered here today because of the strength of love and of promises kept-" The minister began.

"All I know is, I am so sorry." Doug apologized. "And I promise for as long as we're married to never, ever put you through anything like that again. Can you forgive me?"

I looked down and noticed Tracy grabbing Doug's hand. I smiled warmly as I just felt the love between these two. I was really happy for my brother. I looked up again and saw Phil also looking at their hands. He also looked up and my blue eyes met his blue eyes. And then I felt it. A little jolt went straight through my heart. I was in love with Phil.

* * *

><p>Jamie and I were dancing on the dancefloor. The band was singing a song which I found highly inappropiate but whatever. Jamie spun me around and we started laughing from fun. I looked around and saw Stu talking to Alan at the tables but I couldn't spot Phil anywhere. Next to us were Doug and Tracy dancing.<p>

I saw Alan looking at Jamie all the time and I decided to do something. I pulled Jamie close and whispered something in her ear.

"No." She told me.

"Ah come on, he wants too." I tried to reason with her. Jamie shook her head. "It's just one dance, you don't have to marry him."

Jamie sighed and looked at Alan. Alan shyly looked away and she turned back to me. I smiled innocently and finally Jamie gave up.

"Fine." She sighed. I walked to Alan and dragged Jamie along with me. She stood next to Stu and waited. I nudged Alan with me elbow, telling him he should ask her. Alan cleared his throat.

"Uhm," He began nervously. "J-Jamie would you-would you like to...d-dance with me?"

Jamie smiled, "I would love too." Alan's eyes grew wide from shock as Jamie walked to him and hooked her arm with his. They walked to the dancefloor and Alan took one last glance to us and smiled. Stu and I gave him a thumbs up as Jamie and Alan started to dance.

"You should go to Phil." Stu said as he noticed me looking around. I looked at him. "I know you want to go to him. He's here somewhere."

"Stu, i'm not gonna leave you here alone." I spoke with a small smile. Stu smiled at me and hugged me. I hugged him back and he parted away.

"I'm not gonna be alone. I have a feeling Melissa is coming our way." He nodded to a direction and I turned around. I saw Melissa looking around for someone. "And you want to be with Phil, so go."

I smiled and kissed Stu's cheek before running off. I walked around the place and finally spotted Phil walking to someone. I stopped and looked passed him to see Stephanie standing there with Eli. My smile faded and I just kept watching.

"Daddy!" I heard Eli yelling excitingly.

"Hey my man. Come here." Phil smiled and grabbed him. He pulled him up and hugged his son. The sight of Phil and his child was actually really cute. "How was your soccer game?"

"Good." Eli replied.

"Phil," Stephanie tried to get his attention. Phil turned to her and waited. "Eli told me he wanted to spent some time with you so i'm gonna go now."

"Steph, the wedding isn't over yet." Phil replied puzzled.

Stephanie nodded, "I know but I need to be going. Work called and they need my help-"

"This is a wedding! You can't just leave and besides, you have a son." Phil replied, not wanting to believe what he just heard. He placed Eli back on the ground and crossed his arms.

"I know that." Stephanie replied with irritation in her voice. Eli looked around and suddenly spotted me.

"Marlena!" He yelled and ran towards me.

"Hey Eli!" I said happily. I squated and Eli hugged me. "How are you?"

"Good but mommy and daddy are fighting again." Eli said and he pointed at his parents. I noticed Phil and Stephanie looing at me.

I shyly waved at Stephanie and said, "Hi." Stephanie gave me a brief smile before turning back to Phil.

"Why don't we get you some cake, huh?" I said and poked his belly. Eli laughed and I walked to the cake with him.

After getting a cake with Eli we sat down on a table with him on my lap. We were talking about his soccer game when Phil walked to us and sat down beside me. I stared questionly at him while eating my cake.

"What's up?" Phil asked when he saw me looking. I shrugged and decided to drop it. Perhaps this wasn't a good time to discuss what happened between Phil and Stephanie when Eli was here with us. Phil grabbed his chair and scooted closer to us. He pour some whine in our glasses and smiled at me.

"Don't you want to go to your mother Eli?" I asked and looked at him.

Before Eli could speak Phil quickly spoke up, "His mother is not here."

"Phil." I warned him angrily.

"No seriously, Steph needed to take care of something at her work." Phil explained. Eli looked back and forth between me and Phil. I sighed. I took a sip of my wine and looked around. I saw Stu talking with Melissa. She yanked his mouth open, pushed him and almost yelled at him. Phil noticed it too.

"Stu, what the FUCK is going on?" She yelled angrily. Phil quickly covered Eli's ears.

"We went to Las Vegas." Stu replied, getting tired of her yelling.

"Oh really? Las Vegas?" Melissa said sarcastically. "Why would _you_ go to Las Vegas?"

"Because my best friend was getting married and that's what guys do." Stu told her.

Melissa poked his chest angrily, "That's not what you do!"

"Really? Then why did I do it, huh?" Stu started to raise his voice. "Because I did. Riddle me that! Why'd I do it? You know, sometimes I think all you want me to do is what you want me to do." Melissa laughed sarcastically. "Well i'm sick of doing what you want me to do all the time. I think in a healthy relationship, a guy should be able to do what he wants."

"THAT IS NOT HOW THIS WORKS!" Mellisa screamed furiously. The entire area became quiet. We all stared at the couple.

"Oh good!" Stu yelled back. "Because what ever this is ain't working for me!"

I looked at Phil and noticed him watching proudly at his friend. Eli leaned his head back and onto my chest as he stared lazily at the sky, not caring about the fight that was going on.

"Oh really?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah." Stu replied.

"Since when?" Melissa pushed his limits.

"Since you fucked that waiter on your cruise last June!" Stu slammed his fist on the table. "Boom!"

"You told me it was a bartender." Alan spoke from the dancefloor.

"Oh you're right. You stand corrected. It was a bartender." Stu turned back to Melissa. "You fucked a bartender."

"You're an idiot!" Melissa spoke as her only come back. I covered my mouth with my hand and giggled softly. Eli noticed me and removed my hand. He gave me a wide smile and showed my all his teeth. I laughed at the sight and pulled him close to me.

"You're-you," Stu groaned out of frustration. "You're such a bad person. Like, all the way through to your core."

Melissa became quiet. She just stared at the distance. Stu tapped the table twice and walked to the dancefloor, towards Jamie and Alan.

"Let's do this!" He yelled. The music started to play again. Phil stood up and held out his hand.

"Shall we dance?" He asked me. I pretended to think and looked at Eli.

"Do you want to dance Eli?" I asked the little boy on my lap. Eli nodded. I turned back to Phil. "I'm sorry, I already got a date." I stood up and pulled Eli along with me to the dancefloor.

I looked over my shoulder and told Phil, "Just call me when you're sober."

I heard Phil laugh and he followed us. We all started dancing and jumping around.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright one more chapter to go and then I can start with The Hangover 2! I hope you all enjoyed it and it would be great to get some reviews again :) ~xXx~<strong>


	10. Getting Your Memory Back

**Hiya everyone! First of all let me say thank you. Thank you to all the people who've sticked by this story ever since I started it. Thank you all for your wonderful and nice reviews, I loved them all. The feeling of this story being so good is unbelievable. I looked at the story traffic and it got over a 2000 visitors. It's really amazing. I hope you all like the sequel as well that I've already written 1 chap off. But first: I give you the last chapter! Enjoy!**

**For the last time, I do not own anything but I do own Marlena and Jamie!**

* * *

><p>After hours of partying the wedding slowly came to an end. It was already getting dark and people were getting tired and were leaving but me and Phil decided to take a little walk around the garden. Eli was with Jamie, Stu, Alan and Doug so he was in good hands. I crossed my arms and looked at my feet as we slowly walked passed some bushes.<p>

"What are you thinking about?" Phil asked. I looked up and saw him looking at me with a small smile. I sighed and looked at the sky.

"The crazy trip, the wedding, my job, us." I answered truthfully. Phil nodded thoughtfully and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"You?" I asked and looked back at him.

Phil took a deep breath and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around his waist and leaned my head against his shoulder

"The same things but mostly about you." Phil smiled. We looked in each others eyes and I let out a soft chuckle before looking back at our feet. I felt Phil kissing my head.

"I have a question." I spoke softly. Phil let out a 'hmm?' I hesitated at first but I had to ask him. "Where do we stand now?"

Phil didn't reply for a couple of seconds. He was in deep thought, thinking about his answer. I moved my free arm up and grabbed his hand that dangled in front of my shoulder with my free hand.

"Well, you told me you liked me." Phil smirked and I could hear the teasing part in his voice. I slapped his waist playfully but listened further. "And I may have some feelings for you."

"You may have?" I asked and looked at him. Phil winked at me. He held his hand up and made a little space between his fingers, telling me that he had little feelings for me. I let out a laugh and walked away from him. I turned back to him and bit my lip playfully.

Phil stopped walking and just looked at me with a smile. I placed my hands behind my back and held my wrist while crossing my ankles. Phil eyed my up and down and let out a chuckle while running his hand through his hair. I smirked and arched an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked when I noticed him looking like that.

"I think those little feelings are a little bit bigger." Phil said and he walked to me. He placed his hands on my waist but I grabbed his hands and held them between us while taking a step back.

"Tell me, much bigger or just a little bit." I smirked and looked suspiciously at him. Phil sighed and stared at the ground. He suddenly pulled me closed and kissed me passionately. My eyes widened at first from surprise but I soon closed them and wrapped my arms around his neck. I had to stand on my toes to reach him and Phil wrapped his arms around my waist.

After some minutes we parted and I sighed happily, leaning my head against his shoulder again. I could hear his heart beat from there and it gave me a warm feeling inside. It was sweet. I liked hearing his heart beat.

"Much and much bigger." Phil sighed. He squeezed my hip a little. "I'm in love with you."

I looked up and smiled while speaking softly, "I love you too."

Phil and I walked back to our friends and took a seat on a chair. I sat on Phil's lap and we pulled an sleeping Eli off of Jamie and to us. We placed him partly on my lap and partly on Phil.

I pulled my shoes off because my feet felt like they were dying. I placed them under my chair and leaned back against Phil, letting out a deep sigh. I stroke Eli's arm. Maybe it was wrong to think this but I would love for me, Phil and Eli to be a family. But ofcourse I could never be his mother since that was Stephanie. I would feel awfull if I stole Eli from her.

"Dougie," Stu began. He lifted his head back up and looked at my brother. "I gotta tell you man, this was a gorgeous wedding."

"I give it six months." Phil said. I looked at him.

"You're a dick." I chuckled. Phil rubbed Eli's back as he lay passed out on Phil's chest.

Doug took a deep breath and shook his head slowly, "I don't know what to say. Thanks for the bachelor party I guess?" We all chuckled softly.

"Yeah, I wish we could actually remember some of it." Jamie tried to hold her laugh as she thought back about what kind of trouble we had gotten ourselfs into. Phil smirked and leaned his head against the palm of his hand.

"Hey guys," Alan walked up to us and showed us something. "Look what I've found."

"Whoa, that's my camera." Stu said and placed his beer down on the table. He got off his chair and held out his hand for his camera.

"Yeah, it was in the back seat of the car." Alan explained and looked at the thing.

"Oh g-Are there photo's on it?" Phil said with alarm and looked at Alan.

Alan nodded, "Yeah. Some of it's even worse than we thought."

"No fucking way." Phil looked at me and sat up straight. "Gimme that."

"Wa-Wa-Wait." Doug quickly said and took the camera from Alan. He looked at us. "We look at these pictures together, okay? One time. And then we delete the evidence."

We all looked at each other, deciding if we should delete them or not even see them. Phil nodded as agreement but Stu sighed. We all turned to him wondering what he was thinking.

"I say we delete them right now." Stu spoke his mind. I got off Phil's lap and stood next to Doug.

"Are you nuts?" Phil also stood up and pulled Eli over his shoulder so he wouldn't fall. "I wanna find out how I wound up in the hospital. Is that in there?"

"Yeah, it's in there." Alan laughed.

"Besides, perhaps there are some good pictures on there of you and Jade. Like an explanation how you got married all of the sudden. Or your tooth!" I suggested. "I'm quite curious of how that happened."

"Guys," Doug asked for our attention. We all looked back at him. "One time. Deal?"

"Deal!" Phil instantly spoke. We all nodded. Doug turned on the camera and went to the first picture.

"Oh dear lord!" Stu yelled of shock. We all gasped and stared at the picture in shock.

"That's classic!" Alan laughed.

_Alan lying asleep in the hotel with a dark skin coloured woman next to him, not wearing anything but a black skirt._

_Again Alan and the woman but this time an other position._

_Stu smiling happily with a beer and two blonde strippers next to him._

_Marlena dancing on a table with Chow._

_Jamie sitting on Alan's lap and kissing his cheek._

_Phil lowering a lollypop in a blonde woman's mouth while lying on top of her._

_A group photo of Marlena, Phil, Stu, Alan, Doug, Jamie, Chow and a Vegas dancer._

_The same picture but this time Alan trying to steal Chow's man-purse._

_Same picture but Chow on the ground with Phil on top, trying to steal Chow himself._

_Jade 'dancing' in front of Stu while Stu sticks a dollar in her pants._

_Marlena swinging herself around the stripper pole with Phil crawling to her._

_Phil almost reaching Marlena but being pulled back by Doug._

_Stu dancing on stage with Jade._

_Phil and Alan sitting on a couch with Marlena on Phil's lap, legs up to Phil's face._

_Marlena giving Phil a lap dance._

_Another woman giving Phil a lap dance._

_Marlena punching the woman._

_A stripper trying to get Alan's attention but he was busy with his pager._

_Alan pulling Jamie to him but she was trying to get away._

_Marlena and Jamie almost kissing but couldn't contain their laughter._

_Stu pole dancing with Jade behind him._

_Stu trying to pull out his own tooth with Jade watching nervously._

_Again Stu trying to pull out his own tooth but this time they were all watching in shock and disgust._

_Stu's tooth was out._

_Stu, Alan smiling happily to the camera with blood all around Stu's mouth._

_Marlena lying on the bar._

_Phil doing a belly shot with Marlena._

_Alan trying to do a belly shot with Marlena but she pushes him away._

_Phil wanting to fight Alan but was held back by Jamie and Stu._

_Doug lying on something that had a jesus poster on the glass._

_Doug in front of the police car with a shot gun, Alan behind that aresting a blonde woman, Phil trying to arrest Marlena but she glared at him, Stu lying on the car and Jamie on top of Stu._

_Alan and an old lady smiling at the camera._

_Alan gambling with everyone cheering._

_Alan sleeping on the gambling table._

_All of them in a limousine with fluffy pink scarves around their necks._

_Jamie crawling out of the window of the limousine but everyone was desperately trying to pull her back in._

_Jamie getting a belly button piercing._

_Alan getting the same belly button piercing._

_A close up._

_Stu yelling at someone._

_Stu trying to hit the person but Phil holding him back._

_Stu actually hitting the person._

_Alan swimming through the fountain of the Caesars palace._

_Phil lying unconcious in the hospital with Stu and Alan doing some crazy poses._

_Alan climbing on top of Phil but Marlena pulling him off._

_Phil waking up and laughing with some type of alcohol in his hands._

_Phil grabbing Marlena._

_Phil pulling Marlena on top of him._

_Phil kissing Marlena._

_Jamie flirting with Alan._

_Doug sleeping on his mattress on the roof._

_Alan pretending to fuck him._

_Tyson with his girlfriend, asleep._

_Phil pretending to knock Tyson out._

_Marlena pushing Jamie in the cage of the tiger._

_Marlena locking her up._

_Everyone walking away and Jamie yelling at them._

_Doug on top of the tiger._

_Phil, Stu, Alan and Doug holding Jade on their wedding pictures._

_Jade on Stu's back, cheering while showing her ring._

_Stu flirting with Alan._

_Jamie and Marlena smiling at the camera._

_Phil on his knees and proposing to Marlena._

_Marlena in tears and accepting it._

_Marlena falling off the platform while getting married to Phil._

_Phil trying to catch her but failing._

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, this was it. No more chapters for this story. I would love to get some reviews again and tell me what you thought about the whole story in general ;) I'll upload the sequel probably...saturday or sunday. Something like that. Until next time peeps! ~xXx~<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
